A Walk On The Beach
by eands-lover
Summary: Will Eric and Sookie ever get a chance to have their talk? Is it even necessary?
1. Chapter 1

**A Walk On The Beach**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyrights belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing a little with them.

AN: I've never written a story before. I hope you like this. Please review so I will know if I should continue.

Sam was back from taking care of his mom, and boy was I glad. He said that she was going to be fine. His step-dad was accepting the fact that his wife was a shape shifter. Sometimes major changes in your life just takes a little time to get use to. I hope he can get use to it for both of their sakes.

While Sam was gone he left me in charge and asked me to look through the files and try to hire someone to replace Arlene. There was a lady who lived in the apartments that Holly lived in, that needed a job. Her name is Selma. She was perfect for the job. She is new in the area and had experience working in a bar before.

Sam was pleased with Selma. He said that he couldn't have done better himself. He seemed to be happy to be back home and to get on a regular routine. He was also pleased that we ran things so well. And other than being so tired, I feel like things ran pretty smoothly. Sam was only gone for about 2 weeks. I was glad to stay busy to keep my mind off of the vampire that wanted to have a talk with me.

Pam came by on Friday night too. Not to long after Sam had gotten there. She said it was to just visit for a while. When I wasn't real busy I would stop by the bar and talk a minute with her. She said that things have been busy at the bar and can't wait until Felipe leaves.

"So Sookie, how have you been lately?"

"Well, pretty busy when Sam was gone. But, I guess that things will slow down for me since he's back home."

"Let's get together this Thursday night and watch a movie. We can just make a girls night out of it. See if Amelia wants to join us."

"I don't know about that. You know she's been dating Tray Dawson a lot lately. I really think that they are really getting close."

"That's fine Sookie, if she's busy with that Were than its no big deal. We could still get together."

"Sounds good to me."

I was glad when my shift finally ended. I finished up all of my side work and made sure all of my tables were cleaned. Sam was in his office going over some invoices when I went in to get my purse to head home. Sam stood up to hug me and thank me again. I told him that I was glad that his mom was at home and on the mend. After saying goodnight I was out the door.

I woke up Saturday mid-morning. The sun was shining through my window. Amelia greeted me as I exited the bedroom with a cup of coffee. After eating a couple pieces of toast and drinking a cup of coffee I could hold a conversation.

"So, Amelia how was your date with Tray?"

"Fine, I think we are really getting along great and the sex is great too."

I chose to ignore that comment. Amelia is a loud broadcaster so I have to try to keep my shields up so I don't know stuff that I really don't want to know.

Octavia moved out about a month ago after she got a job in Shreveport. After Katrina, a witch friend of hers moved to Shreveport, so Octavia moved in with her.

"So have you talked to Octavia lately?"

"Yea, she seems real happy living in Shreveport and likes her job a lot. How was work last night? Did Sam get in o.k.?"

"Work was fine but busy. Sam is back and I am so glad. He said that his mom seemed to be doing fine. Oh yea, I almost forgot to tell you that Pam came by and wants to get together for girls night Thursday. Are you interested or do you and Pam have to much history?"

"I love spending time with Pam. We will always be good friends. What does she have planned?"

"Just watching movies at the house and maybe we can paint each others nails. You know just hanging out together."

"That sounds like fun! It's been a while since Pam and I have spent time together. Do you work tonight?"

"Yea, I go in at 7:00."

"So did Pam mention Eric last night?"

"No."

"Did you ask about Eric?"

"No!"

"When are you going to talk with him?"

"I don't think that is any of your business. But I really don't think that there's anything to talk about. It's obvious that he is just wanting to move on, so there really isn't anything left to talk about."

"Why would you think that Sookie?"

"Because Amelia," now I'm starting to get upset, "if he was interested I believe I would have heard from him by now. It's been about a month and I haven't seen or heard of him in any way. I just don't want to think or talk about it anymore."

I just got up from the table washed my cup and escaped into my bedroom. It's time for a long shower and to go run errands. While in the shower my mind drifted back to that night of my shower with Eric. It seems I can't do anything in the house these days without having a memory of my time with Eric. Maybe I should have settled for a cold shower. I thought that it would have had been relaxing to have a long hot shower. Instead I got out frustrated and sad. The truth of the matter is that I am scared to have the talk with Eric. I don't think that I can bear to hear him tell me that he doesn't feel the same way as he did and can't believe that he said those things. Besides why would he want to be with me? He can have anyone that he wants. And he would never have to have a commitment if he didn't want to. But it still doesn't keep me from torturing myself by thinking about the way he smells and how he feels when he wraps his arms around me.

I so wanted to ask Pam about him last night. But I just couldn't hear her laugh and tell me about all the fangbangers he has been with or the encounters that he as been having in his office. I just really need some time away from here. So I can get my head and heart together and try to move forward.

I ran my errands and headed into work. The night at Merlottes went by uneventful. We were quite busy. I was glad because it helped me to keep my mind off of all my problems. That's the good thing about working a lot of hours. No time to think.

Before I knew it, it was Thursday night. I worked the lunch shift and got off at 5:00. On my way home to get a shower I heard my phone beep. That meant that I had a message. When I parked around the back of the house, I pulled out my phone to read a message from Pam. It said that something had come up and she wouldn't be able to come for girls night.

Amelia and me decided to watch a movie anyway. I really wasn't in a very good mood and just wanted to go to bed. Amelia popped some popcorn and I put in the movie Lake House. We both sank into the couch and started the movie. I was really having problems with staying focused on the movie and it was one of my favorites. All I could think about was Eric. I could feel through the bond tonight that he was really angry.

"Sookie…Sookie….Hey Sook, what are you thinking about? Where did you go, cause you weren't here? This is starting to happen a lot. What's going on? Are you alright?"

I didn't really know what to say. No, I'm not ok but I couldn't say that. Maybe I should talk to her about what's going on in my head. Maybe I would feel better if I told someone. If Gran were here she would say Sook, you won't feel better keeping it inside, maybe you need to just let go of it. Ok so here it goes.

"I'm sorry Amelia." I just sighed. "Well… I've been thinking a lot about Eric lately. And I can't get my mind to let it go. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't stop thinking about Eric and now that he remembers everything about our time together. Well it just kinda gave me hope that maybe he still felt the same way as before but I see that I was just giving myself false hope. I see now that I need to just move on and it's harder this time. I had to let him go last time because it wouldn't be fair for him. I mean he didn't know who he was or what he was giving up. I was hard enough to let him just walk away. But I did and I moved on and dated Quinn. A big mistake but I had to start somewhere. Now I'm bonded with Eric and he has all his memory and he doesn't want me."

Amelia just looked at me with pity and sadness in her eyes. I didn't want her to feel sad for me. I thought that I would feel better but I don't.

"Sookie it's time for you to talk to Eric about this."

"No. I think its time to move on."

"Come on girl you have to tell him that you love him."

"What? Where on earth did that come from? I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. Until you talk to him about this then you won't be able to move on. He should know that you feel this way."

"We have a blood bond remember? That's probably why he is avoiding me. He hasn't even tried to contact me in any way. That's Eric letting me know how he feels. I just need to get away from here where there isn't so many memories so I can get a grip on things and see how I really feel. I'm so confused. I'm sorry Amelia, I don't know why I'm struggling with this so bad."

"Hey, I've got a great idea. My dad owns a house in Ft. Walton beach Florida. He sometimes leases it out or uses it for business associates. I'll give him a call and see if we could use it for a little while. Why don't you see if Sam will let you have some time off?"

I could use some time away from here and I'm sure Sam would let me go. Business was kinda slow. After thinking about it for just a few minutes I felt a small smile come across my face.

"That sounds great! I'll check with Sam and you let me know what your dad says. This could be a lot of fun."

"Great! I can't wait to pack. We may not be able to swim, it might be to cold. But you will feel so much better when we get back."

"I'm exhausted. I think that I'm going to just head to bed. Sorry about the movie and all my whining."

Ameila just got up and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Sookie, everything will work out."

"Thanks Amelia, I'll see you in to morning."

I went to my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put on an old flannel night gown and headed for the bed. I was so tired but my mind wouldn't rest. Once again I laid there thinking about Eric. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. I finally fell off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in a pretty grouchy mood to say the least at work Friday night. I tried to avoid Sam because he kept asking me what was wrong. I just wasn't in the mood to talk. Sam finally sensed that and left me alone.

We were really busy which was good. Things have been slow lately, but I was glad that we were busy tonight. When I turned to head back to the bar to get a refill on a pitcher of beer I saw Pam walk through the door. She saw me and was heading for the bar too. I told her that I was really busy but would come and talk when I could. I returned the pitcher now full and ran to get Andy's burger and fries that just came up. I made my way back to the bar.

"Hey Pam what's up?"

"Sookie I need to talk to you."

"Ok let me check with Sam to see if I can take a quick break."

"Hey Sam I just checked on all my tables. I'm going to step out back for a minute to talk with Pam. Ok?"

"That's fine Chere."

"Ok Pam lets step out back but I only have a few minutes."

As we made our way to the back door I couldn't help but to wonder why she was there and what was going on. Once outside Pam pulled out a folded envelope from her jacket pocket and handed it to me. Of course she didn't need to wear a jacket but it matched her pink and white outfit. Sometimes she looks just like Alice in Wonderland.

"What's this?"

"The King didn't just get all of Queen's property when He took over, he also got her debts. Which means that he had to pay you for your time in Rhodes. He gave it to Eric to give to you before he left yesterday."

"Oh, I just thought that I would never see that money since the Queen was gone. So why didn't Eric bring it himself?" I knew that he was avoiding me and now Pam would say it and I would have to accept it.

"Sookie….. Well, he couldn't come tonight. Victor hasn't left yet, so he sent me,"

She said with a fangy smile.

When she hesitated I just knew she was going to tell me how he was busy in his office with a couple of fangbangers. But she didn't. She didn't tell me anything. Her face was expressionless. Like always. Damn vampires.

I thanked her and told her that I better get back to work. She just stood there for a second and I thought that she had something that she wanted to say, but nothing else was said.

"Ok Pam I guess I'll just talk to you later then." And I started to walk away.

"Oh I'm sure Eric will be talking to you soon."

I just stopped dead in my tracks. I turned seeing her smirk on her face and said "Yea right, whatever. Try to have a nice evening Pam." She just snickered and vanished into the night.

I quickly ran into Sam's office and put the envelope into my purse and went to check on my customers. When I came back into the bar Amelia and Tray had came in while I was talking with Pam. It was only an hour before I got off but I guess she couldn't wait to tell me her news. I already knew it because she is such a loud broadcaster.

"Hey Amelia, what brought you two in tonight." As if I didn't know already.

"Well Sook, I talked to my dad earlier tonight and he said the place is available for the next 3 weeks and we could use it for as long as we want to beginning on Sunday."

"Wow that is great! I will talk to Sam and see if I can get about a weeks vacation. I could really use the time away."

"Sam told me Pam stopped by."

"Yea, I'll tell you about it later. Look I have to give Andy his check."

"Hey, I'm staying the night with Tray tonight so I'll talk to you tomorrow and we can start planning our trip."

"Sounds great!" Looks like my night is starting to look up.

"I'm so excited we are going to have so much fun." She gave me a quick hug and I turned on my heels to get back to work.

Before I knew it my tables were empty, my side work was done, and I was ready to talk to Sam about time off. I noticed Sam was eyeing me from behind the bar. He was drying the last of the mugs and putting them up. Selma and Holly was leaving for the night and said good night over their shoulder as they left.

"Are you alright Chere?" Sam had a worried look in his eye.

"Yea Sam, I guess I am just mentally and physically tired." That's an understatement.

"So what did Pam want tonight?"

"Oh yea I almost forgot she brought me the check that the Queen owed me for Rhodes. Apparently the new King has to pay her debts. I thought that money was as good as gone."

"That's great Sook. Do you mind me asking how much he gave you?"

"To be honest, I didn't even look at it. I was so happy to get it that it doesn't even matter. I do need to ask you for a favor though."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just need some time off Sam. I…"

"More vampire shit? Sookie when are you going to learn, they are no good for you. They are going to get you killed."

"No Sam!" I spat. "They really don't want to have anything to do with me. I have seen Pam now twice in the last 6 weeks and haven't seen Bill or Eric at all. I just need a vacation." I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts and to calm down a little. "I just need to get away and collect my thoughts and renew myself. Amelia's dad has a beach home in Ft. Walton, Florida and he said that we could use it for a while."

"Ok Sookie. Take as long as you need. When do you want to leave?"

"Well I was thinking about Sunday and maybe returning the Sunday after. Would that be ok?"

"That would be fine. I'll let Danielle cover your shift tomorrow so you can get ready to leave. Besides Tanya wants to get extra hours and so was Selma so we will be covered."

"Thanks Sam!" I reached up and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Sam blushed a little.

"Ok chere, just have fun and be careful. Please keep in touch."

I grabbed my purse and headed home. I couldn't wait to see how much the check was for and start planning. I couldn't believe what a bad mood I was in when the night started and how great I was feeling now. I parked in the back of the house and was getting out and realized that someone was sitting on my back porch. Great!! It was Bill. So much for my great mood.

"Bill" I said.

"Sookie, can I speak with you."

"What do you want Bill?" I wasn't very happy right now.

"Can we go in and talk?"

"Sure, I don't have any true blood. I'll meet you in the living room in just a minute.

As he went into the living room, I went back to my bedroom to change out of my work clothes. I just threw on a pair of sweat and an old t-shirt. I went to my bathroom and washed my face and took my ponytail down. Now I felt much better. Now to go deal with Bill.

I settled in the chair across from Bill. The look on his face made me dread this conversation.

"Ok Bill, I'm really tired what is it that you needed to tell me so bad?"

"Well Sookie, I guess you know the King has been here and has been going all of Eric's paper work with a fine tooth comb. He is really keeping his eye on Eric. He has to prove to be a trust worthy subject to the new King or he could loose more than his postion."

"Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with me?" I was really worried for Eric and hoped it turned out well.

"I know that you are bonded with Eric" he spat "and was surprised that you are ok with sharing Eric. I didn't remember you being like this before and thought that maybe you and Eric decided not to take the bond seriously. I was hoping…"

"What are you talking about Bill?"

"At the party for the Kings departure last night at Fangtasia, he gave Eric some very attractive young women for a gift. For all of his hard work and his devotion, the King thought that this would be a fitting gift." I guess the look on my face told him the devastation I was feeling. "Oh Sookie….I didn't realize….I'm sorry I thought that you knew….I thought…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT BILL!" I was so mad and hurt and confused. But mainly MAD! "I KNOW EXCATLY WHAT YOU THOUGHT" Trying to calm down and stop yelling, "You THOUGHT that if YOU told me this that I would come running back to your arms. But what you don't know is that even if I'm not with Eric, I don't want to be with you. I don't plan on going down that road again!"

"But Sookie I will always love…

"GET OUT BILL! Just GET OUT!" I couldn't believe this rollercoaster ride. As he left I slammed the door and locked it. I went to my room and cried my eyes out. Well there, my heart was ripped out. I knew it but now I had proof. I cried for my lost hope, I cried for my shattered heart, I cried for something that I would never have, and I cried until I didn't have anything left to cry. Some how, I had a feeling of peace settle over me. Then I just drifted off to sleep. I slept like the dead.

When I woke the next day I felt like I had been beat. It was hard to get out of bed. I was so glad that Sam let me off today. I got up and went to the bathroom to take care of my needs. When I looked into the mirror, I couldn't believe how bad I looked. I even looked like I had been beat up. When I went to the kitchen Amelia was already there with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey Sookie, there's more coffee." She had a worried look on her face. "Sookie are you ok?"

"Yea," I poured my coffee and took a couple of drinks and then said "Bill stopped by last night."

"Well that explains a lot."

Then I just told her what happen. She couldn't believe it. I was able to hold off the tears. I told her that Sam let me off today so I could get ready for the trip. Boy was I ready to get away. Oops almost forgot about the check. I ran to my purse and opened the envelope. The check was for $15,000. I was so happy about that. After another cup of coffee and a couple pieces of toast, Amelia and I went by the bank and went by Tara's Togs. Amelia told me how she booked a flight for Sunday at 11:00 in Shreveport and it will land in Destin. When we got home, we got on line and booked me a car at the airport so I could drive to Ft. Walton and printed directions from the airport to the house.

Amelia cooked dinner and I finished packing my bags. We decided that I would leave on Sunday and Amelia would get a flight on Tuesday. I just needed some time alone. After dinner I cleaned up and brought my bags to the door. We watched a movie and then I turned in early.

The next day Amelia and I had breakfast together and I got a shower to get ready to leave. Amelia and I drove to Shreveport laughing and discussing the things we would do when she got there. Before I knew it I was boarding the plane. I really didn't like take off or landings but I was ready to leave. During the trip I read my book about a girl that could find dead bodies and tell how they died. It was a nice distraction on the plane. But it couldn't distract me from the landing. I'm just gad to finally be here.

TBC

A.N.-Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.- I just want to thank everyone for all of the great reviews. I was really nervous about posting my story. I really don't know the outcome. I'm just going along with the ride.

Well….. I think we need to see what's going through Eric's mind.

CHAPTER 3

ERIC'S POV

I was so fuckin happy that De Castro has gone back to Vegas. I couldn't believe that Victor was leaving too. It has been a bitch having them here for so long. After Sookie came to our rescue at Merlottes that October night, De Castro had questions about Sookie. I decided that I needed to stay away from Sookie as much as possible. Than the shifters mom got shot by her own fuckin husband. She had to work a lot of hours. I could feel how tired her body was and how miserable she was through the bond. I just wanted to go to her.

From time to time De Castro would ask questions about Sookie. It was difficult not to lose my temper. I knew he was just trying to push my buttons. He even asked me if I had ever been bonded before Sookie and how long had we been bonded. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't any of his fuckin business but that wouldn't help. So I just told him "No, I've never been bonded before her and we have been bonded for a short time." He looked at me kinda suspiciously.

I sent Pam over to spend some time with her but she was at work so she set up another time to spend the evening together. Pam told me that she looked tired and sad. She was suppose to spend the evening with her the night that De Castro left but plans had to change when I found out what he was planning to do. He had asked me if Sookie would be there for the party and I answered "No." I had a bad feeling about all the questions. There's no way in hell that I would have had her there around Felipe. I wondered how much he knew about Sookie and her abilities. I won't be able to down play it forever. Especially, with so many supes knowing about her abilties. I think that he knew more than he let on. I believe this was a test. Everybody knew about her in Rhodes and how she saved all those people and vampires. All be damned because during the party Thursday night two beautiful blondes walked through the door as Felipes special guest. He stood and presented them to me, telling me how glad he was that our arrangement had worked out. I could have taken his head. Of course all the vampires in area 5 were there and witnessed this. Including Bill, with a big smirk on his face. Fuckin Bill, I can only imagine what he's going to tell Sookie. Not wanting to offend him, I smiled with a deep bow and thanked him graciously. Then I escorted them back to my office with Pam in tow. Entering my office I turned to Pam and said I pass this gift to you. Of course she smiled knowing exactly why I was doing this. She even made some kind of wise crack about them not being as sweet as my blonde.

When I came out of the office Bill was gone and Felipe was eyeing me questionably. Well hell, you know where Bill was going. I should have taken his head a long time ago. Felipe asked if the girls were not to my liking. I told him of course they were but I thought that I would let Pam have a little fun, that she deserved it. Then I think that he realized just how important Sookie was to me. With a smirk on his face he said that I would be hearing from him soon. He also approved my request for some time off as he was walking out the door. Not that his approval would had made to much of a difference but to make my life a bit easier I wanted to follow his request. This was so he could keep tabs on me, of course. After he left I went to sit on my throne. The waitress brought me a true blood and my mind was flooded with her and her smell. I couldn't wait to see her. I know she will be upset with me because it's been so long since we have spoken. I could feel the sadness through the bond. But it had to be this way.

Friday night was Victors last night at the bar. I could feel that there was something wrong with Sookie. The bond was being flooded with feelings of devastation, anger, fear, sadness, and than RAGE. It was late and I was just waiting for Victor to depart before I went to check on her. As soon as he left I flew to her. I could feel her calming down and drifting off to sleep. After she fell asleep I checked her window. It was closed but not locked so I gently raised it and slipped in. She had swollen eyes and was snubbing in her sleep. I took my shoes and shirt off and slid up next to her in bed. I cuddled her and caressed her hair. I love the way she

smelled. I could feel her breathing calm down and her settle into a peaceful sleep. I longed to be with her. It was time to talk. I would have to wrap up everything at the bar tomorrow night and then sunset Sunday night I would go to her and we would work things out. She would me mine. I know she runs when there are difficult situations in relationships and I can only hope that won't happen. I could feel that there was only about 2 hours before sunrise so I slipped my shoes and shirt back on and took my departure back out the window. I flew back to my car and drove home. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of her and her smell in my nose. And a fuckin hard on.

I wasn't very happy Saturday night. I needed to go to her and fix things but I had to get things settled at the bar before I took my leave. I was hoping that when we had our talk, I would be able to get her to go away with me so we wouldn't have any interruptions. That is why I requested for time off. She will be MINE again. I tried to keep my mind on my work so I could get things done. She seemed to be in a good mood tonight. I hope that my visit last night helped that. I hoped to bring her more happiness. Pam came in and I told her that I wouldn't be in for a few nights and that I had already taken care of everything. But I felt confident that she could run it without my help. She wanted to know where I got off to last night after Victor left. I could see the hidden smile in her eyes as she asked. She knew without me telling her. I just chuckled. She asked how it went. I told her nothing. I just said, "Ok Pam I'm heading home now and I will be back in about a week." Only call in an emergency. She said she understood and added good luck with her as I walked out the door.

The sun was just setting. I was already awake and dressed. I was just waiting to be able to leave for Sookie's house. Something was feeling weird, not like she was in trouble or anything just like she as far away. But Bon Temps is not that far. As soon as I could I went upstairs heated me a blood and left for her house. Usually I can feel her drawing near as I approach but not today. Something is different. I pulled up to the backdoor where her car was sitting. I already knew that she wasn't there. I knocked on the door because the witch's car was there. She appeared at the door with a startled look.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Vacation."

"Oh really, where did she go?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Listen Eric, I don't know that I should tell you. She has really been having a hard time lately and I think talking to you right now would make things worse."

Who does she think she is talking to. "You know what, witch, I don't need your help to find her. We are bonded, I will find her one way or another." The look on her face said it all. I knew that she would help me.

"Ok Eric, come in we need to talk."

She began to tell me how Sookie took my absence as rejection and that she is confused about her feelings. She told me about their vacation plans in Florida. And then she told me about Bill coming by Friday night and telling Sookie what happen at the bar. I could feel my rage building. I knew he was going to do that. Fucking Bill. Now I know why the bond was going crazy with feelings. I should wrap him in silver and put him on his porch to meet the sun. She told me about her plans to drive down Tuesday and spend the rest of the week with her. That she thought that maybe I should just leave her alone. I don't like having to explain myself , especially to the witch, but I told her that what Bill thought he saw didn't happen. I will be visiting Bill soon. But right now I had other things to deal with and I needed to get busy if I was going to be going to Florida.

"Listen Amelia, there is a lot that took place the last 6 weeks and it is real important that I talk about it with Sookie." She looked at me sympathetically. "So I need you to give me the address where she is staying and not to tell her that I am coming to talk to her. Can you do that?"

"Of course Eric but I don't know if going there will help you."

"Maybe not but how I look at it is that it can't hurt. It's time for our talk, we have to work some things out. I'll go down tonight and that will give us until you get there to get some stuff worked out. That's not a lot of time but if she wants me to leave after that then I will go."

Amelia gave me the address. It sounded familiar. She also said that it belonged to her dad and he had remodeled, since he had so many clients that were vampires the put in the opaque glass on the 2nd floor and redid the basement into a bedroom but it was small. She told me that Sookie had arrived at about 3:45pm and called her to let her know that she had made it ok and all the codes worked well.

I thanked her and told her that hopefully that I would be there when she arrived Tuesday. I called Pam and told her to go to my house and pack me a bag that I would be there to get it in about 45 minutes to an hour. I thought that I would make a little stop at Bill's before I went back to Shreveport. He knew I was there before I even got out of my car. I strolled up to the door and knocked.

He opened the door and said "Eric." Stepping aside for me to enter.

"Bill" I replied with a low growl.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?" He asked nervously.

"I think you know Bill." I spat.

After a moment of deadly silence he replied, "Did you think that you were going to be able to keep it from her? You knew she was going to find out. I think that it's just a matter of time before she will want to take me back." He said wistfully.

"The only problem with your thinking Bill is that she was misinformed, that means someone lied to her. And we both know how she feels about liars." I said with a smirk. "And lets be honest you stepped over the line, the penalty for trying to come between me and my bonded will be quite harsh. The only reason that you live right now is because of her. Is it not funny how she is the one that keeps you alive instead of you protecting her." And with that I punched him in the jaw so hard that you could hear it shatter. "Maybe you will think twice before spouting off at the mouth. She might not always want to save you Bill. All she has to do is say the word and you will meet your maker." I turned and walked out with Bill lying in the floor holding his jaw and screaming in pain.

I drove as fast as I could and made it to fangtasia in about 30 minutes. Pam had my bags in my office ready to go. She met me in the office and I told her that I was going to Florida. I told her not to let anyone know where I was and to call if there was an emergency. I made sure that I had John's number in my phone. He was the sheriff of the Ft. Walton area. I've known John for a long time. He's not been around as long as I have but he is a lot like me. We both believe in fair treatment but stiff penalties, if you cross the line. I thanked Pam and kissed her forehead and headed for my car with my bags in hand.

Once I hit the interstate there would be no stopping me. I was sure that I could make the trip in about 5 hours or less. I called John and told him that I would be in his area for a while and told him that I should be arriving by 3am. He asked me business or pleasure. "Pleasure," I said. I hoped anyway. He told me he has plenty of room for me to stay at one of his beach houses. See John has rental properties throughout Florida. He has done well with them, they bring in a large amount of revenue during the spring and summer months and a lot of vampires rent them in the winter months. That's why I knew the address that Amelia gave me, its right down the road from one of John's nicer houses. I have stayed there before. But I don't plan on staying at John house this time. She will be MINE I said out loud and with a smirk on my face.

TBC

A.N.-Please keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the rights to the S.V.M. characters. Charlaine Harris is their creator. Thanks for letting me play with them.

A.N.- Ok here goes nothing. I hope you like it and it's not to boring. Please let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 4

Sookie was so glad to get off the plane and get her rental car. A BMW, not something she would normally drive but this was a vacation and she wanted to splurge since she received the money that the Queen had owed her. It was fairly easy to get to Mr. Carmichael's beach home. The car even had a G.P.S. in it. I drove past a lot of condos and hotels until I got to the guard stand. I had to check in and they gave me a pass to get in but they will probably remember me after a while. After all I will be here for a week. And this time of the year it wasn't real busy. There were really nice houses on this part of the beach. The house that belonged to Cope was just unbelievable. It was 2 stories and the second story had the opaque glass in it. There were hard wood floors throughout and tile in all the bathrooms and kitchen. The kitchen had a note and a business card on the bar addressed to Amelia and Sookie so I opened it and read,

_Amelia and Sookie,_

_Cope called me and told me that you two were coming and that he wanted the kitchen stocked for your stay. Also he said that you may want to use the pool (it's heated) and hot tub, so I made sure that it was prepared for your stay. If there is anything you need that I have not prepared for please let me know._

_Enjoy your stay,_

_Lindsey Harris_

The master suite was down stairs and it was beautiful with plush carpet and huge king size bed. The bathroom was to die for. All the rooms were decorated in a beach style and very eloquent. The living room was huge with a fireplace and 2 sets of French doors. One set went out onto a beautiful covered patio with a fire pit and lots of out door furniture. A path of stones led you around to a set of steps that took you to the pool, which was apparently heated, and a hot tub. Walking up to the house I went back in through the other set of French doors. The living area was wall to wall glass windows. What a view. I'm staying right on the beach. This is just amazing. Two of the bedrooms upstairs were big and had nice sized bathrooms in them. Very nice, but not like the master suite. Then two of the bedrooms had a connecting bathroom that they shared. I left the master suite for Amelia and chose a bedroom upstairs with a bathroom in the room. Upstairs there was a family room with a couple of couches, flat screen television, movies galore, a small fridge, and a set of French doors that went out to a balcony. It overlooked the ocean. Oh my gosh! I could really get use to this. The sounds of the waves hitting the beach was so peaceful. After I called Amelia to let her know that I made it and about the note, I decided to sit on the balcony for a bit and eat a snack. Then I think that I will go for a walk on the beach. I got settled in my room and then I took by fruit salad to the balcony to eat. It was sunny but cool. I watched the dolphins swim by right there where I was sitting. What a perfect way to begin the first day of vacation.

After finishing the fruit salad that I made and dropping my bowl into the sink, I went for a stroll down the beach. I didn't get very far when I heard someone calling my name. She was from a couple houses down from where I was staying. How did she know me? I quickly scanned her mind and saw that she was employed by Cope.

"Sookie?" she asked.

"Yea, and you are?" Even though I knew who she was, she didn't need to know that.

"Hey Sookie, my name is Lindsey. I work for Cope. I've been looking for you and Amelia to arrive today. Isn't Amelia here too?"

"Not yet, she won't be here until Tuesday."

"Oh I see. What do you think about the house?"

"The house is just beautiful."

"If there is anything that you need just let me know."

"So what do you do for Cope?"

"Well actually I own a business that takes care of rental properties. I make sure that they stay clean and make sure the maintenance is kept up on them. I send out employees to suit the needs of the owner."

"So you the one that left the note and the food for us."

"Yes that was a favor for Cope I usually don't do grocery shopping but he said that you were his special guest."

"Well thank you, I really appreciate that."

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"No I've only been here for 2 or 3 hours. I'm kinda here to just rest and relax. You know get my head on straight." I wasn't gonna say anything else, after all she is a stranger.

"Well we are going to have some friends over tonight and sit out on the beach with a fire. We moved our fire pit down here so we could accommodate more people. We would love for you to join us."

"I just may do that. It does sound relaxing."

"Ok Sookie we probably will start the fire at about 10:00.

We are kinda night owls around here." She said this with a little giggle." Besides I would love for you to meet James."

"Ok I will drop by later."

I was feeling a little chilly after the sun started to go down the breeze off the ocean was a little cool. I decided to walk back to the house and freshen up and relax a little while after all it was vacation. I went in and had a hot shower and made me a turkey sandwich. I thought that I would put on a movie and lay on the couch for a while.

I started to think about all the things that took place in my love life. I just couldn't understand why everything has happen the way that it did. I thought about the times when I was with Bill and how I thought that he was my first love. I really didn't know a lot about Bill at the time. I would have been nice to have known about Lorena and what she was to Bill before hand. He didn't like to talk about vampire stuff. He kept me in the dark as much as he could. Hind sight being what it is, now I know why. He didn't want me to know about the Queen and that my cousin was in love with her. I wondered if things could have been different for us if he would have tried to be honest. Maybe if he would have explained about Lorena and the Queen, that would have had made the difference? Then there was the time that I spent with Eric. I know that we didn't actually say that we loved each other out loud but I know that I loved him. He was the kind of man that I was looking for. He was so in tuned to me and made me feel wanted and desired. And we could just enjoy being around each other. And of course he was the most amazing lover. But once the curse was gone so was Eric. The sheriff was back with his memory but not of the time that we shared together. But I wouldn't want him under false pretenses. I want him to want me and not for just the amazing sex. Then there was Quinn. I had hoped that we could be a real couple. He was gone a lot with his job. Which isn't the best way to develop a relationship. And his sister and mother really needed him and that puts a strain on a new relationship. Then there's the part where he led a group of vampires to my home that would have killed us all if Eric hadn't sworn fealty to the new king. I think that if he would have really cared about me he would have called to update me on his condition and explain about his mom running away again and before he got wrapped up with those vamps in Vegas. I don't know if it would have made a difference or not. I don't think my heart was in it anyway, even though I wanted it to be. I felt bad about how it ended but it wasn't devastating.

I don't know why I'm alone right now but I guess that is how it is going to be. I was even stupid enough to think that when Eric said that he remembered everything that there was hope that maybe he would want to give us a try again but this time not under a curse. I do smile when I think about our time together. I can't help but to wonder if I would ever find that someone that could give me those kind of feelings again. I don't think that I will. Because after all Eric wasn't even himself when we had something and now that he's in his right mind he doesn't want me. I guess all the thinking was too much for my mind and I could feel a silent tear fall.

The next thing I know, I'm being woken up with knocking at my back door. Oh my, I was really out of it. Who could it be, the only person that I know here is Lindsey. Scanning the brain outside I found that it wasn't only Lindsey but there was a void also. Great, now what!

Opening the door I was greeted with a smile. "Hey Sookie, I know that you said that you would drop by but it's about 11:00 and I was afraid that maybe you didn't want to come because you didn't know anyone. So here we are. James this is Sookie. Sookie this is James." James was very nice looking with dark brown hair and green eyes. He must have been a body builder before he was made vampire. Lindsey and James just seemed to fit together. He must be about 6 foot and Lindsey was probably about 5'7.

"Hello Sookie, it's good to meet you." James held out his hand, which is unusual for a vampire. When I reached out to take his hand he pulled mine to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"Hello James, nice to meet you. I'm sorry Lindsey I just feel asleep on the couch. After coming back from my walk earlier I thought that I would just lay back and rest for a while but I guess that I fell asleep."

"You are welcome to join us, we have all kind of people down there. There was a wedding last night, one of James's friends got married and we have a lot of people still here visiting."

"Umm, sure just let me change and I will walk over."

"Ok we will be looking for you."

I went back in shutting the door behind me. I walked upstairs and put on a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I also picked up a jacket just in case it was too chilly out. I made sure that I had the key in my pocket and all the other doors were locked. And I started walking toward Lindsey's house. As I got closer I could hear a familiar laugh coming from the location of the fire. I froze in my tracks. It couldn't be. Maybe I should just turn around and go back to the house. Oh boy what was I walking into? As I turned to walk back to the house, Lindsey spotted me and called out "Hey Sookie!" I put a nervous smile on my face and walked over to where she was.

Great everyone was staring at me now. He knew that I was here now.

A.N.-Please Review. Don't worry more Eric is on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.- Sorry this was a little longer than I had planned. I hope that it won't bore you to death.

CHAPTER 5

I couldn't believe my bad luck. This was suppose to be a relaxing time and a time to get my head clear.

"Sookie, come on over I have some people for you to meet." Lindsey said. Then Quinn stood up and turned around to face me.

When I got closer to Lindsey I tried the best I could to make an exit. "Hey Lindsey, You really have a lot of friends over maybe we should get together another time." I just wanted to turn and run back to the house. Then I noticed sitting by Quinn was Frannie. Effin great!

"Hey Babe." Quinn's strong voice rang out. Even in the firelight I could tell that my appearance here took him off guard.

"Well shit! We can't get away from that bitch!" Frannie spat.

"FRANNIE! That's enough." Quinn's stern voice surprised me.

"Well Sookie, I see that you already know Quinn and Frannie."

"Yea, we've met."

A small snicker escaped Frannies lips. "Yea, we've met alright. I guess we'll be leaving now!" Frannie rose to leave.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked Quinn. His eyes were locked on me and he wasn't moving.

"No, Tim and Jaycee can go back to the house with you. I'll see you when I get there."

She huffed and grabbed her jacket out of the chair she was sitting in and made her way back to Lindsey's house with two other people with her. This is not good.

I softly said "I'm sorry Lindsey I didn't know that they were here."

Quinn started to make his way to me. "Babe, I would like to talk to you."

"Maybe that's not the best idea."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation."

"With who?" He demanded.

I just stood there staring at him. Not answering him. After what seemed like a never ending silence he said, "Really Babe, I need to talk with you." He is hard to read because he's a Were but he was even harder to read tonight. He had lots of emotions going through his mind.

Then he projected to me "Please babe, just a walk and a talk."

When I looked around everyone had moved away from us except Lindsey.

"Sookie is this ok do you want to talk with Quinn?"

"Yea we will just take a little walk down the beach."

"Are you sure Sookie?"

"Yea, thanks Lindsey."

I wasn't really sure but I didn't think that it would hurt. Quinn didn't seem angry. He just looked surprised. When I looked back at Quinn he gave me that beautiful smile. As we started to walk off. Lindsey said "Be nice to my new friend Quinn."

"Of course, I'm always nice." He said smiling down at me.

We were quite for a little while. I guess he was trying to collect his thoughts. Then he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry that Frannie and mom came to your house."

"You know about that?"

"Yea Frannie told me. She shouldn't have come there and she definitely shouldn't have taken mom with her. Mom is …unstable in her condition."

Trying to avoid the subject I just asked "So how is your mom?"

After a short pause and a sigh he finally said "Not real good babe. She hates being in that place and wants to come home. I just can't take care of her in the state she's in, she needs nurses that can look after her."

"I'm sorry Quinn." I didn't touch him to comfort him. I didn't want to give him any hope. Maybe we could be friends but there wasn't going to be a reconciliation. I felt nothing for him but pity for his situation. Don't get me wrong he looked and smelled wonderful but there just weren't feelings there. Nothing. I thought that there may be something to hang on to but there wasn't.

"Listen babe, I know that we had a lot of distractions at the end but I feel like we need to discuss this. Now that we have had some time maybe we can fix what happen."

"I don't think that we have anything left to talk about."

"Sookie we have a lot to talk about. I was suppose to come and stay with you, we had something special going. And it ended before we could see where it could go. I don't get this close to people and I really think that we could start fresh and just see where it could led us."

"Quinn….. I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Sookie you can't say that we didn't have something special."

"Well we had something." I said with reluctance. "But I'm not willing to walk down that path again. I'm sorry how we ended. But I think that it is best to leave it that way."

"So who are you with now Babe? You're with that vampire aren't you? Please tell me that you are not with him."

I stiffened with the thought of Eric. All I could say was "No." I didn't want to say that he didn't want me.

"That's a relief, he's going to be he death of you."

I gave him a cold stare and said, "I'm bonded with him."

"Yea I remember babe I was there. As I remember not only did you not want that bond but you were with me when it happen."

"And as I remember the next time that I heard from you was the night of the take over. That's when you brought Vegas vampires to my house and put my life in danger." I was angry now and I wasn't holding it back. "You know Quinn we really don't have anything else to discuss." And I turned and started to walk away.

He wasn't ready to let me do that so he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Then he kissed me. I pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you do that! Who the hell do you think you are!! Get your hands of me!"

"Only if you promise not to walk away and we can finish this." His grip was getting tighter on my arm.

"As long as there's no more funny business. Do you get me? If you touch me again I leave."

"I promise to be good." He released my arm but it left a sting. Even through my long sleeve shirt.

"Come on babe surely you have missed me, I've missed the hell out of you. Please just give this a chance. I mean, what's the chances that we would both end up in the same place like this?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm not interested in getting back with you." What is wrong with him? Why can't he get this? "Maybe if we walk away now we could still be friends. Because there really isn't anything else to talk about."

"Look Babe, they had my mom and I had to take them there. It's Eric's fault for running to your house."

"Now we both know that's not true. You told them about me because I had a vampire watching me. He said that he knew that I was important to Eric. Where do you think that he got that idea from? That's right Quinn I'm not stupid. I know that you told him about me."

"They should have killed him when they had the upper hand on him."

Now that really pissed me off. "Then you would have been free of me to, because they would have taken me with him. And if I would have lived it would have made no difference in my feelings for you." I could feel his mood changing.

"You are in love with him aren't you?" His voice was getting deeper and there was an edge to it.

"That's none of your damn business!"

"I fucking knew it. You are with him now. You are his now." He was really pissed now.

I just turned to walk away. I could feel my tears trying o spill over. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He grabbed both of my arms and squeezed.

"I'm sorry Sookie, it's just that I can't get you off my mind. I've never been in love before and I'm not willing to just let you walk out of my life. You have to give me another chance." His phone started ringing and he let me go to answer it.

"FRANNIE, what do you want?" He yelled. That was my chance I turned and ran for the house.

I couldn't hear his conversation. But it didn't take long and he was after me. He grabbed my wrist causing me to fall to the sand. Then he Straddle me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

"If you would just talk with me you would see that we should be together, instead of that fucking bloodsucker."

"You want to know what's so funny Quinn is, that bloodsucker as you call him, has always been there for me. He watches after me whether I wanted him to or not. He has treated me better than anyone else. And do you want to know something else funny, you were right I do want to be with him but he doesn't want me."

Quinn hands felt like vice grips on my wrist now making it feel like they were going to shatter in his hands. I couldn't hold back the tears or a grimace from the pain.

Then there was a loud voice that said, "Quinn what the hell are you doing to her?" it was James and Lindsey.

He let me go and I got up and ran to the house no longer trying to hold back the tears. I was so mad, I couldn't believe he could do that to me. What on earth is wrong with him. He has never acted in that manner before. I got to the house unlocked the door and relocked it after I entered. I walked to the kitchen and got a cold water out of the fridge. Then seeing several bottles of wine sitting in the corner, I put the water back. I'm not a wine drinker but I really needed something to calm my nerves. I found some wine glasses in the glass cabinet above the bottles. How convenient. I found the cork screw in the silverware drawer. I poured me a glass and pretty much downed it in one drink. I poured me another. This time I slowly sipped on it. I took my jacket upstairs and put it in the chair. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my hair. I could see there were already bruises on my wrist where Quinn had grabbed them and I checked my upper arms as well. Yep, bruises there too. I've never thought that he was capable to lose his temper like that and hurt me.

I slipped into a pair of cute lounge pants and a matching long sleeve top. I put on a light jacket, picked up my glass of wine, finishing it off. I went back down stairs to get another glass when there was a knock at the back door. It was Lindsey.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Is it just you?"

"Yea Sookie, I just wanted to come by and check on you and see if you wanted to talk."

"I'm fine but sure come on in. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind if we went upstairs to sit out on the balcony? I find the sound of the waves relaxing."

"I would love that."

Once we got upstairs and got comfortable in the chairs outside she asked, "Sookie what was that with Quinn? I've known him a long time and I've never seen him do anything like that."

So I gave her my version of the Quinn and Sookie story. I told her how we dated and how he traveled so much and that we didn't get to spend a lot of time together. I told her about Rhodes, working for the Queen and a bonding with my area's sheriff (leaving out his name), I told her about the bombs and saving so many lives. She let out a big gasp and said, "That was you?"

"You heard about that?"

"Of course, I've been with James a long time and he knew vampires there. That was a big deal."

"Yea, I guess."

I told her how Quinn got hurt and how I got home. I even told her about not hearing from him for so long and Frannie's car disappearing. She couldn't believe that he didn't even call me to let me know that he made it home or to let me know about his mother. I brought up the vampire that visited me at the wedding and how it had to be Quinn who told them about the connection between me and the sheriff of my area. Then days later, the horrible take over of the Louisiana vamps. And the Vegas vamps turned up at my house led by Quinn. She gasped again just shaking her head. Then I continued, telling her that I lost all trust in Quinn and the next day when I woke up he was sitting in my room. I explained the break up and even the visit from Frannie and his mom.

"Oh my gosh Sookie, I can't believe you even wanted to talk to him tonight. I'm surprised you didn't spit in his face when he asked to speak to you."

"Well I hated that it ended the way that it did, I just thought that we would be friends but I don't think that I want to see him ever again."

"You are to forgiving Sookie."

"Well my grand always told me that holding grudges will hurt you more in the long run. I just wanted to move forward. It is over and I wanted to just get over it. There's nothing that I could do to change it."

"So if I understand you right, you are bonded to sheriff Northman. Is that right?" she had a strange smile on her face.

"Well… I didn't say his name. How do you know him?"

"Let's just say that he is well known too. Remember, I've been with James for a long time now. He has a lot of connections and the Louisiana take over was talked about in most vampire circles. James and I aren't bonded yet but it is something that we are talking about." Now I gasped at that. "It's a real big deal for vampires to bond to a human."

"Would you like another glass of wine?"

"No thanks Sookie, I really should be getting back. It's 2:30 am and some of our guest will be leaving tomorrow at sunset." We got up and headed down stairs to the door.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lindsey I didn't mean to keep you away for so long."

"Oh no Sookie, I'm glad we got to visit."

"Well if your not busy tomorrow we could get together and have lunch or something.

"Sounds like fun. I'll just come by sometime in the afternoon. Is that ok?"

"Yes and I would like to get a swim suit some time tomorrow so I can try out the heated pool. Maybe we could do a little shopping."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Look Lindsey, I'm really glad that you dropped by tonight. But I am sorry that I dumped so much on you."

"Don't even think twice about it. I enjoyed our chat. Look I have someone that I would love for you to meet tomorrow night she said with a grin."

I should have read her mind but I was trying to give my new friend her privacy. So I gave her a nervous smile and said meekly, "I don't know Lindsey, I'm trying to get over some personal stuff right now and I don't know if meeting someone new is the right answer."

She smiled back and said, "Come on Sookie, take a chance."

"We will see. Ok Lindsey I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Good night Sookie."

"Night"

I locked the door and headed back upstairs. I brushed my teeth and went to my room. I snuggled down under my covers. I all of a sudden felt like someone was in my room with me. I jerked my head up to see Quinn sitting in the chair. I started to panic.

"How did you get in here?"

He smiled and said, "You didn't lock the balcony door when you and Lindsey came back in."

"I heard everything that you told her. I was under the balcony, waiting for her to leave."

"You need to leave."

"No Babe. I told you that I want to talk. You need to understand that I had to help the vampires because they helped me with my mom. They told me they would get rid of all the sheriffs, but they didn't. We should be together."

I was getting up to run to Lindsey's but he caught me and threw me back on the bed. "Please don't Quinn!"

Then I felt a calmness rush over me and my fear and panic started to subside. Quinn's head snapped the direction of the door.

"I thought you said that you weren't with him."

And in that moment, like a blur, Eric was in my room with fangs down and ready to kick some tiger ass.

A.N.- please review! As you can see Eric made it there.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.-Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I love them all. Ok here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

CHAPTER 6

Eric stood ready to attack. Quinn looked at me and then back at Eric. I glanced at the door and saw James standing there.

"Sookie, are you ok?" Eric asked but never took his eyes off of Quinn.

"You fucking bloodsucker I would never hurt her." Quinn was pissed.

"Yea, I'm ok." I said not very convincing.

"You better hope not you fucking tiger or I will have a new rug by dawn."

"She said that you aren't together. So this is none of your damn business."

"Sookie will always be my business or did you forget that we are bonded."

"It was a forced bonding she didn't want to be bonded to you."

Tears were starting to prickle my eyes and it was hard to breath.

Eric punched Quinn the face and he fell to the floor. Quinn stood back up and Eric hit him again this time blood flew from his mouth. Quinn from the floor said "Is that all you got."

In the next moment Eric had Quinn by the throat in the air. Then Eric looked at me and said "Sookie go down stairs where Lindsey is and wait for us there."

I slowly got up and started for the door and stopped then turned around and said "Please don't kill him Eric."

"Go down stairs now!"

I knew that there was nothing else that I could say. I was really glad that he came when he did. I wouldn't have thought that Quinn would've hurt me but he was full of surprises tonight and I wasn't going to put anything past him.

I heard some loud noises as I started for the stairs. When I reached the bottom Lindsey was there waiting on me. We heard a crash outside and ran to the blinds to open them to see what was happening. Quinn's body laid in a heap just beyond the porch. Eric had thrown him off the balcony. He was trying to get up and he was having trouble. His left arm wasn't moving and he had a lot of blood on his face.

"Sookie are you all right?" Lindsey asked worriedly. She put her arm around me.

"I'm ok. I'm just shaken. How did you know?"

Then we heard Quinn scream in pain. We both looked to see what was happening. Eric was kicking him in the ribs. With each kick he flew back a little farther. Quinn's shirt was almost gone. He was covered in blood. I couldn't watch any more. I turned to go sit on the couch. Lindsey followed. She proceeded to tell me that when she left the house and started to walk back home she ran into James and Eric. They were looking for Quinn. When Eric got there tonight he went down to the fire and visited with James and that's when Frannie came back to find Quinn. She said he wasn't answering her calls any more and was worried. James thought after he had talked to him earlier that he was going back to the house. James told him to stay away from you. James told Eric the things that we witnessed and what we heard. Immediately we came straight here.

We heard more screaming from outside. It made me cringe. I mean there is that part that was glad that he was getting his ass kicked but I felt bad for him too. I didn't want Eric to kill him.

She continued telling what happened. She told them that when she left me, I was alone and she didn't see Quinn but they could smell him. When we got close his scent was strong. We could see that the balcony door wasn't closed all the way and Eric and James said that they could hear ya'll. Eric flew me up to the balcony and I came in and invited Eric in. James didn't need to be invited in he has been in all the properties that I care for.

We couldn't see Eric and James outside any more. I was hoping they would have been back by now. After a few minutes Lindsey said "Look Sookie I have to be honest. I knew that Eric was going to be here tonight. James and Eric have known each other for a while. Eric called to see if he could stay at one of the houses here. I didn't want to say anything because you didn't seem to know that he was coming. That's who I was going to set you up with tomorrow night. I thought that would be a nice surprise. After what you told me earlier I thought it would make you happy."

"Umm….Well, I have mixed feelings about Eric being here but boy I am glad that he came when he did. I'm not for sure what Quinn was planning. I never thought he could treat me that way, much less any other woman." I was still in disbelief. "How long have you known Eric?"

"Actually I don't know him, I just met him tonight. I knew of him because of James. So I take it that you and Eric have….an unusual relationship."

"That's to say the least. It is a long story."

Just then James and Eric walked through the door. Eric had blood all over his shirt. James didn't have any blood on him. I immediately stood up. "Eric, are you alright!"

"Yes Lover, this is the tiger's blood, not mine. He had his signature smirk.

I walked over to him and reached out to take his hand. "Thank you so much Eric. You always seem to come to my rescue." I wanted to know how bad Quinn was hurt but I hated to ask. You won't know if you don't ask. "Is Quinn going to be alright?"

"Yes, we have called a Supe Dr. in to check is injuries and to bandage them. He's going to live but he will not soon forget."

He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. When he did, it pulled my wrist and caused me to gasp.

"Lover? Are you hurt?"

"Well….. just my wrist and it's not bad."

He examined my wrist and I could feel his anger. "Did he do this to you?"

"Yea, earlier tonight but he didn't mean to. I'm fine really Eric."

He looked deeply in my eyes, like he was looking right into my soul. I could feel his body go ridged and he said, "Dear one, nobody should ever handle you in this manner. If I would have known this than he would not need a Doctor but a coffin."

I could feel tears trying to seep out of my eyes. I just stood there trying to collect myself. I quickly looked away. His strong arms that he had wrapped around me pulled me even closer and held me tighter. Lindsey cleared her throat and I pulled away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go all weepy on you."

"Yes, you are hard on my shirts but I think this one is done for already."

Lindsey spoke up and said, "Ok Sookie I guess that we are going to leave now and I will see you tomorrow. Remember if you need anything just let me know."

"Ok, thanks Lindsey. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Eric, do you still need a place to stay tonight?" James said this looking back and forth between Eric and me.

Eric turned and looked at me and said, "Sookie?"

"Umm…..well…. I guess you can stay here. There are extra rooms upstairs." I didn't know if this was such a good idea. But I kinda felt that after all he had done for me the least I could do is let him stay in the extra room.

"Excellent! Thank you James but I think that I will be staying here." He had a smirk on his face and James gave him a knowing look.

.

"Thank you Lover, it would be my pleasure to share this house with you."

Oh my gosh, how he says pleasure, it makes my knees feel weak and my heart speed up. Damn I know he picked up on that because there was that smirk again.

"I will be back, Lover. I will retrieve my things."

I gave Eric the key and they escaped out the back door. I made sure the door was locked and went upstairs and made sure to lock the balcony doors too. I headed back to my room. As I climbed into bed I could feel my exhaustion. After all that happen tonight I could barely hold my head up. The scene on the beach, the talk with Lindsey, and the fight with Eric and Quinn, I was spent.

I could hear Eric enter my room. He came to my bed side and said "Lover…..we have a lot to discuss. You should try to get some rest so we can have our talk tomorrow night."

"Really Eric it's not necessary. I don't know why you are here but I'm glad that you showed up when you did."

"Really Sookie it is necessary. So get some rest because we will talk tomorrow at sunset." Then he reached down and kissed my lips so soft that I could barely feel it. "Goodnight dear one."

I sighed then said, "Goodnight Eric."

It didn't take long to fall into a deep sleep. I don't even remember dreaming.

When I woke the next day it was 12:15. I was still a little tired but I thought that I should go on and get up. I began in the bathroom with a quick shower. I got dressed deciding on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt over a tank that had lace that rimmed the bottom of it. After getting dressed I looked in on Eric. I just had to see him even if it was just a quick peek. Then I headed straight to the coffee pot. In the kitchen I found a note from Eric and the key to the house. After making some coffee I read my note.

_Deaest Sookie,_

_I hope you have fun today shopping with Lindsey. Please be careful and remember we need to talk so get some rest after your shopping trip. I'll see you at sunset._

_E_

I drank 2 cups before I heard a knock on my door. Giving a mental check I found out that it was Lindsey.

"Good afternoon Lindsey, come on in."

"Hey Sookie."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"I was fixing to make me some eggs and bacon. Would you like some?"

"I was thinking that we could hit the new deli for a sandwich and then maybe go to the Silver Dollar mall."

"Sounds great! Let me get my purse and I'll be ready."

On the way to the deli I asked if she knew how Quinn was?

"Yea, Sookie, Eric really did a number on him. The Doctor said that he had a broken jaw, two breaks in his left arm, three broken ribs and several cracked, a broken foot and there were several lacerations on his face and back. Se said that since he was a shifter that he would heal but had to go get his bone set in his arm last night at the hospital. It didn't go through the skin but it almost did. Frannie is taking him home today."

"Oh my gosh! I hate that Eric beat him like that." She could hear the anger in my voice.

"Sookie, Eric was right, Quinn should have never put his hands on you. James told him to stay away and what did he do? He broke into the house and God knows what he would have done if we haven't showed up. Look at your wrist, they even look worse today. Sookie, Quinn might not have meant to hurt you but he did. There's no excuse for that."

I just sat quietly. What can I say? She was right. I'm just glad that Eric didn't see the bruises before he punished Quinn. He didn't even know about the bruises on my upper arms. We rode quietly for a while and then Lindsey broke the silence.

"So Sookie, do you mind if I ask how you and Eric met?"

"It's a long boring story, are you sure you want to hear about this?"

"Can't wait!"

"If you get too bored just let me know. I'll give you the short version."

Lindsey laughed and so did I. There's really nothing interesting about it.

"I work in a bar in Bon Temps, One night a vampire named Bill walked in and before you knew it we were kinda dating. There was a psycho killing women who were dating or associated with vampires. So I talked Bill into taking me to Eric's bar in Shreveport so I could find out information about the killings. That was my first encounter with Eric. There was going to be a raid on the bar and I tipped Eric off."

"So you found out about it by reading their minds?"

"Yes, that's when I told Eric that I was a telepath."

"We weren't together but I can't say that he didn't make an impression on me."

"That's when he started to use me for telepath jobs. I can't read vampire minds so that's a big attraction for me. As a matter of fact the silence is great."

"So do you hear my thoughts all the time, when we are together, I mean?"

"No, Bill helped me want to learn how to use my shields better and I can block people out if I chose. Shifters are harder to read, but vampires are just a void. Everyone deserves their privacy. So I try to respect others. Every now and then it is hard to block thoughts." I sighed. That seems like so long ago. "Anyway, Eric had a curse put on him and lost his memory and ended up staying with me for a while. That's when we huh….well huh…. got to know each other a little personally. We talked for hours, I shared about my family, it was great."

"You were intimate?"

"Yes."

"Was that the first you were together?"

"Yes, not that he didn't want to."

"Then what was stopping you before?"

"He is the Sheriff, he is into politics, and I want a relationship that is mutual and you have seen him. What's the chances that he would be faithful? Besides why would he want to, he has a line of fangbangers every night to choose from." My voice was wavering. I took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, the curse was lifted and he got his memory back but he forgot the time we shared together."

By now we were at the deli. We got out and went in. After we got our food we went to a small table in the corner. The lunch rush was over so there wasn't very many people there. As soon as we sat down she asked "So what happen, I mean you said that you are bonded with him."

"Well that didn't happen when he stayed with me."

"Oh, so does he remember what happen with ya'll now?"

"Yes, just recently his memory of the time we spent together came back to him. But we haven't discussed it yet."

"Can I ask, if you don't mind, how you came to be bonded with him?"

"I guess if you're not bored to death already then I guess I don't mind. There's really not very many people that I can talk to about this. You know what I mean… they just wouldn't understand."

"Yes I know what you mean."

"Well the first time I had Eric's blood was when I went to Dallas with Bill, Eric hired me out to the Dallas vamps to find there missing brother. Of course it ended badly, I was held captive, beaten, almost raped, was meant to be a sacrifice, in a car accident and after surviving that, at the celebration party of the return of their brother the F.O.S. open fire on the party. Eric laid on top of me to protect me from the bullets but one hit him and was lodge into the back of his shoulder. He told me to suck it out so it wouldn't be lodged under his skin." She giggled at this part.

"I know I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. That was the first time any way."

"So where was this Bill?"

"He took off after the F.O.S. people. I was so mad at him."

"Eric was protecting you."

"Yes, but he also tricked me into taking his blood."

After we were done eating we headed for the mall. I felt bad because I was doing all the talking and I really didn't know anything about Lindsey.

"Ok, so when was the second time?

"Well once I bit his finger by accident when he had his hand over my mouth. But the next real amount that I took was when I got staked in Jackson." She let out a gasp.

"Oh My Gosh!!! You were staked? Sookie your life is anything but boring!" We both giggled.

"Yea, we were at a club trying to get information on my, at the time, boyfriend Bill. He was taken and Eric got me a Were escort to take me to Club Dead to get the info. Again the F.O.S. was there and was going to stake a vamp and I tried to save her and I got the stake instead. Eric gave me his blood so I could heal. Then I saved my cheating ex-boyfriend."

"I think that the ex should have been staked instead of you."

"Well close, I staked his maker for torturing him." That earned another gasp.

"Sookie you should write a book. You know, 101 ways to survive dating a vampire." We both laughed, my sides hurt I laughed so hard.

"You already kinda know about the last time that sealed the bond so to speak.

Since we were at the mall we got out and went into the Pac Sun store there. It was an outside mall. You walked down the side walks to get from store to store. It was real crowded since it was almost Christmas.

"Sookie, if you are bonded with Eric why don't you live with him? Oh, sorry I don't mean to be so blunt."

"Well, I guess many different reasons. I think that would cramp Eric's love life don't you?" She looked at me astonished and I tried to hold back my nervous grin. "We aren't really together." Once again I got a sympathetic look. "What?" I asked.

"Sookie, bonding is serious. It's more serious than a marriage. Haven't you and Eric talked about this?"

"No not really, I was with Quinn when we bonded in Rhodes and then there was the take over of the Louisiana vamps and well….I guess we haven't really had time to talk about it. Besides it hasn't stopped Eric from being with other women so I guess our bond must be different."

"Sookie its time to talk to Eric about this bond that you guys have." She said this very seriously and as a matter of fact.

"Yea, he said that we needed to talk tonight, I guess that's what he wants to talk about." I said grimly. I just wasn't looking forward to this talk. My feelings were beginning to swirl.

"You ok Sookie?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I tried to push my feelings to the side and just enjoy the day. We talked like we were long time friends. We laughed and shopped. I found a couple of cute bikinis. At about 4:00 she said we should get back. We went through a drive through on the way back and got a burger. I had so much fun with Lindsey. But as we were approaching the house my feelings were starting to swirl out of control again. I had to get myself together, Eric will be up soon. I said goodbye to Lindsey and thanked her for the fun day. I let myself in the house and tried to control my feelings.

TBC

A.N.-Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- ALL of these characters belong to Charlaine Harris and I'm just playing with them. Thank you Mrs. Harris for so many wonderful characters to play with!

Hope everyone likes it. Sorry it took so long I went out of town.

CHPTER 7

I went straight to my room and put my things away. I decided that since I was so nervous that maybe I should have a little glass of wine and maybe sit out on the balcony while I'm waiting for the dreaded talk. I walked down stairs and poured the last bit of last night's bottle into a glass. I made my way back upstairs and out to the balcony. The sunset was absolutely beautiful. But nothing was helping my nerves.

Before I knew it I had company. Eric walked out with a bottle of blood in his hand. For a brief second I wondered where he got it. I didn't see any in the fridge.

"Lover, did you have fun with Lindsey today?"

"Yes, we went shopping at the mall."

He sat down across the table from me. And asked if I wanted another glass of wine?

"Yes, that would be nice." I was trying to buy some time and I had really hoped the first glass would settle my nerves. But nothing was going to help short of not having the talk at all. He returned at vampire speed with a glass of wine and a new bottle of blood.

"Sookie, we have a lot to discuss."

I swallowed hard and said, "Yea, I know, I have a few questions about the bond. I didn't realize how much that I really didn't know about it until I spent time with Lindsey today." I rambled nervously.

"I want to apologize for not coming to you before now. I was really busy with the new King and Victor."

"Eric I know that you have a life. I don't expect you to drop everything and come running to me." I said a little sadly.

"Sookie, I know that you have been confused, hurt and feeling sad. I can feel you through the bond."

"Well….I'm working on that. I'm trying to get myself together." I said honestly. "I do have some questions for you about the bond we share. Lindsey mentioned today that the blood bond that we share is kinda like a marriage."

"Well, dear one it is a lot like a marriage in some ways and more than a marriage in others. The fact that we are together as a couple it is like a marriage but unlike a marriage there is no divorce that can separate us. The bond can draw us closer and closer if we allow it. Not many vampires chose to be bonded. And some choose it to make their subject to conform to their ways. Many don't want to be able to feel emotions. I can feel what you are feeling."

"All the time?"

"Yes!"

"Then why can't I feel you?"

"Because I have shielded my feelings from you so you wouldn't feel everything that I was feeling."

"There were times that I could feel a flash of anger or frustration streak through me."

"That's when it would slip through or when I didn't shield myself good enough. I had hoped that you wouldn't regret the bond that we have."

"Do you regret being bonded to me?"

"No! I just wished it would have been different."

"So are you telling me that we are kinda like married?" I waited in a frozen state, other than the flutter of my heart.

"Yes dear one, we are, in the vampire world this is a very important step in ones life. It is very serious. You will always be under my protection. To hurt you would hurt me physically and my heart."

There was a long silence. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, he finally broke the silence.

"Lover, I'm glad that I am bonded to you." He reached across the table and took my hand in his.

The waves crashing on the beach were echoing in my head now.

"Sookie I will always feel you and I'm sure that you feel me too. Even with me blocking my feelings you should still feel me."

"Well, I feel something like a hum inside me. Sometimes it just feels apart of me and I almost forget that it's there. And sometimes it is stronger and like I said before I can feel an emotion rip through me."

Just then Eric stopped shielding me from the bond and I could feel his emotions. I gasped at all of his feelings and how strong they were. They just ran across me, fear, sadness, anger, joy and anticipation. I couldn't speak. I just stared at him. Then I closed my eyes.

"That's why I shielded my emotions before. I didn't want it to be too much for you and you not understand what was happening or how to control what was happening. I was angry a lot when I was entertaining the King and Victor. I want you to want to feel me and not feel invaded.

I stood up to leave, I needed a walk on the beach to clear my head. As I started to walk away, Eric reached out and pulled me into his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Please don't run away from me Sookie."

"I'm not running. We are through. There's nothing left to say."

"We have just begun. There is a lot more to discuss."

"I really just need to clear my head." I got up and walked down the stairs to go for my walk. When I came out of the house Eric was sitting there by the door. I just ignored him and kept walking. He got up and walked with me. I stopped for a second and looked at him to tell him that I just wanted to be alone. I just couldn't say those words.

"I told you dear one that we have just begun."

"Not me. I'm done." I said and started walking again.

"Sookie….I have….feelings for you….and"

"I know you have told me before that you didn't like having feelings."

"You have to understand that having feelings for you will make me vulnerable. When I use my heart to think instead of my head it can be dangerous. And sometimes when I'm with you it's hard to think with my head and not my heart."

"It must be the fae blood or the bond."

"No Sookie! Your blood does make you taste a little different but it doesn't make me want to drain you and the bond doesn't cause you to have feelings. Just like a marriage doesn't. But your feelings for someone could make you want to get married. Just like you would want to become bonded with someone that you had special feelings for. A bond is until death. Unlike a marriage. It can only be broken at death." A mixture of feelings swirled through me.

"Now, that you mention it, I do remember Niall offering to kill you for me so I could break the bond if I wanted to." I could feel anger through the bond.

We were both silent again. Ok….Well…this is a little much to think about. I didn't really know what else that could be said. Eric was going to be a part of my life until I died.

I finally said, "I guess that you will have to teach me to shield my feelings from you then. That way we can have a normal life."

The sadness that I felt was overwhelming me. It was bringing me to tears. I had to fight them back. Why would that make him so sad? I would think that he would want me to keep my feelings to my self. I just stopped and looked into Eric's eyes.

"You don't want me to shield my feelings from you?" I just don't understand.

"No, I want to feel you always."

"But Eric that could be a little awkward. I mean I hope that I won't always be alone. I hope that one day that I will meet the right person and maybe even settle down." I said a little sadly.

I could feel Eric stiffen. I felt more sadness and not just mine. I even felt anger and some jealousy.

"Well Eric….I know that you have continued your lifestyle as before we bonded. And I mean….I wouldn't expect you to make changes just because we are bonded. You saved my life by bonding with me so I wouldn't have to bond with Andre. I don't expect you to have to suffer for it." More anger shot through me like a bullet.

"Eric why are you so angry? What did I say?"

"Dear one I have not been with any one since our bonding at Rhodes." I was shocked that he would lie to me. Bill had told that he had seen him with two women. Those were just the ones that Bill had seen, how many others were there?

"Eric I know that you have been with other women. You have been seen with other women." More anger and sadness.

"Sookie what do you feel through the bond? Do you feel like I'm lying to you? Have you ever known me to lie to you?"

"No, I don't feel like you are lying to me and you have always been pretty honest with me. Well, other than getting me to suck the bullet out of the back of your shoulder in Dallas." I said with a snicker. I could even feel Eric's amusement through the bond.

"Bill has wrong. He saw us go into the office with Pam. I gave the girls to Pam. Yes, they were given to me but there is only one girl that I want."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You haven't been with other women?"

"No."

"Why? You can have your choice. They line up for the opportunity to be with you. No strings attached."

"Like I have been trying to explain that we are bonded and it means something to me Dear one."

"But it was something that you did to just help me. Not because you wanted to be bonded with me."

"That's not true. I do want to be bonded with you. I just didn't want to be bonded under those circumstances. I wanted it to mean something to you. I wanted it to be in private and a personal ritual."

I was so stunned. "Eric, I don't know what to say."

Suddenly Eric grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"I know how you feel about me. I feel the same way about you. Sookie, my love, I have and will always be in love with you."

"Eric that's crazy! Why would you say that? Why would you want me? You can have anyone you want. You don't have to be in a committed relationship in order to get the things that you want."

"There's a few things wrong with your theory. First of all you mean everything to me and you are everything that I want. And second, I want to be in a committed relationship with you. I don't share well. I wouldn't want you to be with anyone but me. Lover, have you forgotten that I have my memory back from the time that we shared together? I remember the look in your eyes as we laid by the fire together. The way you touched me and took care of me. Dear one, no one has ever loved me in those ways. You're so giving of your self without ever expecting anything in return. I understand why every supe that you are around falls madly in love with you. You put everyone ahead of yourself. You are creative, smart, loyal, and brave, you have a sense of fun and adventure, and you are beautiful. You have won my heart without even trying. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you or give you. I want to wipe every tear from your eye and hold you for a lifetime. Sookie, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and as much as I wanted you to be mine…..it turns out that I am yours." He pulled me close and kissed me like it was the last kiss that I would ever get. My knees buckled and he just held me in his arms.

After a moment of him just holding me, we continued to walk down the beach. I couldn't hold tears back. They just spilled out of my eyes and down my face. He reached up and wiped them from my face.

"Please don't cry lover."

He took my hand in his. I could feel love coming through the bond. I couldn't help to think that some of those feelings were mine. I still couldn't speak. I just tried to examine my feelings for him and all the things that he has just said to me. I would try to sneak a peak at him but every time that I looked at him he was always looking back at me. The truth is I'm scared.

"Eric, you're right. I do have feelings for you. I'm just trying to be realistic. I don't know that we would be able to be together. We just have so many things against us."

"What are your concerns? Maybe I can help."

"Well you are the sheriff and deep into vampire politics."

"Would you like me to step down from my postion of sheriff?"

"Absolutely not! You wouldn't be happy doing anything else."

"You're wrong. I'm not happy unless I can be with you. What about a human man? Would you not date or marry a man because of his job?"

"No, of course not."

"Now since that is settled. What are your other concerns?"

"What about your feedings? I can't always be with you. Will you need to feed from….volunteers?"

"No, I will have to drink bottle blood. I don't like it but that is what you require, Yes? I would prefer you to always be with me. You **are** a treat lover." He said seductively.

I shivered with the thought of him biting into my femoral artery.

"There is not anything that we will not be able to work out. There are things that we will not always like but we will have to learn to give and take and work together. Isn't that how it's suppose to be. We don't have to start with all the answers. What is that they say about the bridge?"

"Oh, you mean that we will cross that bridge when we get to it?"

"Yes lover, we will together."

"Eric I think that this has been the best walk on the beach that I have ever had." We both laughed. He pulled me closer and rested his arm over my shoulders and gently kissed my head.

"Eric I have missed you. I don't want to be away from you for so long again."

"I don't plan on it Dear one."

"Eric?"

"Yes dear one?"

"Can we just enjoy the rest of the night together and not have to cross over any more bridges tonight?" I said laughingly.

"Yes lover, there are other things that we can do tonight." He said seductively.

"Mmmm that sounds promising."

"Yes lover it is a promise." He bent down and kissed me again taking my breath away. Then he laid soft licks and kisses over my neck all the way to that place where my neck curves into my shoulder, that makes my heart beat speed up. "Lover, maybe we should go back to the house. Unless you want to stay out on the beach, I will fulfill my promise no matter where we are."

"No Eric, I want to go back to the house." I could feel his gracious plenty pressing against my hip. I couldn't wait to get back to the house.

TBC

A.N.- Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this chapter better than the last one. This was harder to write than I thought that it would be. Thanks for your reviews I would have already given up if it wasn't for so many great reviews. Thanks for the encouragement. Thanks Mrs. Harris for your fun characters.

CHAPTER 8

The walk back to the beach house was so romantic. Eric would stop from time to time to pull me in for a long slow kiss that would make my toes curl and I couldn't help but moan aching for more. I've never been with this Eric before. Well I have, but he didn't remember who he was or who I was then. So it may be different now that he knows. I was kinda nervous because he has been with so many women how could I possible compare. After all I've only been with 3 different men in my whole life and Eric was one of them. I could feel that he was sending me soothing feelings through the bond. I guess he could pick up on my apprehension.

"Lover, what is wrong? Do you not want to be with me?"

"Oh no, that's not it at all. I'm just…"

"Lover do not be nervous. It is not our first time to make love to one another."

"I know but it will be different."

"It will be better."

He pulled me in for another passionate kiss and he slowly let his hand trail from my shoulders to the small of my back, up my side, gently caressing my breast and then touched my face. He let out a moan and I could feel how hard he was through his jeans. I couldn't help but let my hand roam down his chest to touch the hard 'gracious plenty' that was begging me to free it.

We were almost back to the house and I was quickly getting over my apprehension and becoming eager to get his clothes off him. I really just wanted to take our time and enjoy one another but I was quickly becoming overwhelmed with the passion and was shaking with anticipation. I haven't been with a man since Quinn and that has been a while and Eric had admitted a little earlier that he has not been with a woman either. I knew that I would not be able to go slow. I was already wet and wanting him to be inside me how it was. We got to the house and Eric went to check the house. Since we didn't lock the doors and he was back in a flash. Standing in front of me he bent to softly kiss my lips.

"Lover I will start a fire." It was chilly but not freezing cold. The fire would be nice.

"I'm going to take care of my human needs. I will be right back." I went up stairs and went to the bathroom. While I was washing my hands I checked my makeup and freshened up my lip gloss just a little. I knew it wouldn't be there for long. I brushed through my hair and took my long sleeve shirt off and my shoes. I just had my jeans and the tank top with the lace ribbing on. Then I went back down to living room where Eric was sitting by the fire. He had thrown a couple of large pillows in the floor with a blanket. He was only wearing his t-shirt and jeans too.

"Come sit by the fire with me lover."

I walked over and he took me by the hand and helped me to the floor. He softly kissed my lips and trailed soft kisses and lightly nipping his way down my neck. My heart beat sped up and a soft moan escaped my lips.

"Oh Eric.."

He leaned in and nuzzled my neck and brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "Lover, I can't help but to think of the fire at your house as we lay here."

He lightly nibbled my ear that made my nipples stand erect. He began to reacquaint his hands to my body. He has very talented hands. He leaned in for a seductive kiss and I let my hands roam down his back to his butt. I groaned. He has the best ass! I could feel him smirk. I let my hands find the edge of his shirt and started to pull it off. He helped me get it over his head. I just looked at is glorious body. My mouth watered. He was working on my shirt. Before I knew it my shirt was on the floor somewhere. His fingers slowly ran across my stomach, up my ribs and to my breast. My nipples were aching to be ravished and I moaned with his touch. He grabbed my bra and it was gone. I ran my hand along his chest to his hip. He leaned over me and sucked my nipple into his mouth. He pulled and teased the other one.

"Oh Eric" I barely got out. My breathing was becoming erratic. There was a pool between my legs. I started to work on his button on his pants. I finally got them undone and he helped me get them off. I whimpered when he took his hands off my breast to help me. He immediately was pulling my jeans off to. My thong disappeared like my bra. He reached down and started to rub my nub. I was coming undone. I reached up and took his erect nipple into my mouth and sucked on it.

"Harder Lover."

I bit it a little and he almost came undone.

"Fuck Sookie!"

That just turned me on more. He put a finger in my center and started to work me, then two fingers. I cried out.

"Please Eric…."

"Tell me lover."

"I need you in me now!!!" I yelled.

His fingers came out and He slid his gracious plenty in slowly. I had forgotten just how huge it was. It filled me. He slowly started to thrust in me. I arched my back and closed my eyes.

"Look at me lover."

I immediately opened my eyes. He started to thrust harder. I wrapped my legs around him to be able to hold on for the ride. He bent down and sucked my nipple back into his mouth I could feel my walls clenching him.

"Now Eric….please…bite me ….please…OhEric…ohoh.."

"Fuck sookie…"and he bit. Right above my nipple. And we both went sailing into ecstasy. He licked the wounds so they would heal. I shook and was struggling to catch my breath.

"Sookie are you alright?"

He was kinda lying on top of me.

"Yes…I….just...need…a….minute."

He rolled off me and pulled me to him.

"Oh my God! That was…."

"I know we waited way to long to do that."

My breathing was starting to slow down a little. He was caressing my arm and running his fingers through my hair.

"I love lying in your arms. I really missed you Eric." I don't know why but I started to cry. I was so embarrassed and I didn't want him to know so I thought that I would try to get to the bathroom and wash my face. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me go.

"What is it Dear one? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm just being silly."

"Talk to me Sookie." He turned me to face him. He was searching my face like he was trying to find all the answers there. He wiped away my tears.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You have a lot of emotions running through you. I feel them. I will not hurt you Dear one. I told you…I love you Sookie."

Now my tears wouldn't stop.

"I just need a minute." I tried to get up but he won't let me go.

"No." He said softly. "You need me with you and I need to be with you right now."

I just laid there and cried like a baby. He just held me and rocked me. He whispered to me in an unknown language. I started to feel peace and comfort. The tears finally stopped. He pulled me to him like he couldn't get me close enough.

"I think that we should sit in the hot tub. It will help relax you. I will go get a couple of towels and makes sure the jets are on and I will come back to get you. He went down the hall at vampire speed and came back with two towels.

"Eric, those towels are for Amelia."

"She won't mind lover." Then he disappeared out the side door with nothing on and returned as quickly as he went.

"The jets are going, and the tub is ready for us."

"Eric I haven't checked my phone. Amelia is coming tomorrow and I forgot to call her and tell her that you were here. I should at least send her a text so she won't be surprised."

"She knows that I am here lover. I went to your house before I came here and spoke with the witch. That's how I knew that you were here."

"She told you." I was a little mad.

"Yes, I told her that if she didn't that I would still be able to find you because of the blood bond that we share. She really didn't want me to come but I had to see you."

I just stood there for a second and thought things over.

"I never even asked you why you were here or how you knew that I was here. You came here to talk to me?"

"Yes Sookie, we had issues that needed to be worked out."

"Yes I know. I'm still surprised she told you. I haven't spoken to her since the day that I got here and so much has gone on that I haven't even thought of calling her."

I went to retrieve my phone to shoot her a quick message. I had three from her.

_Hey just cking on u!_

_Sook I hope u rn't mad cause I told the Viking where u r! _

_Sook please call me asap I need 2 tell u something!_

Just great! It is about 2:00 a.m. I guess it's not too late to call her. And I guess I can't be too mad about her telling Eric where I was after all it looks like we are going to try this relationship stuff. Actually, what do you call what me and Eric have? That's a topic for Eric. Ok I'm calling her.

"Hello."

"Hey Amelia!"

"Well, it's about damn time."

"Sorry Amelia, I've busy."

"I bet you have, would it have anything to do with a tall, blond, and gorgeous vampire?"

"Speaking of a vampire, how did he know where I was?"

"Oh Yea, sorry about that. You know he would still have found you."

"Yea I guess so. So what's so important that you needed me to call you as soon as possible?"

"Well, I bringing Tray with me and I just wanted you to know."

"Oh ok that's fine with me."

"Well we should be there tomorrow around dinner."

"Ok well I guess that we will see you then."

"Ok bye sook"

"Bye Amelia"

I was standing there in my towel and decided that I would get in the hot tub. Eric was already in the hot tub waiting on me. I climbed in and crept up to Eric.

"Sorry that I took so long. She wanted to let me know that she was bringing Tray with her tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. She shouldn't travel alone."

"Eric, I was just thinking…."

"Uhoh" He laughed

"Seriously, I have a question."

"What is it lover?"

"Eric what are we? You know a friend, a boyfriend…?"

"Lover, you are my bonded, my love, my life."

"Ok so when someone ask, "Are you seeing that vampire?" then I should say yea I'm his life." I giggled.

He smirked and said "Yes that would work or you could say that you are mine."

I got real still and thought about what he said. Usually I would think that he was a possessive vampire and that he was just being ridiculous. And I would be pissed about it. But right now I did want to be his. I turned to him and looked him in the eyes. His blue pools melted me.

"Eric, I am Yours."

He smiled at me and just said "Say it again lover."

"I am yours." I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel that he was hard and ready for round 2.

He just smiled bigger and kissed me long and hard.

We broke our kiss and he kissed down the side of my neck into my sensitive spot and I started to breath a little heavier. He nibbled on my ear and sucked on my neck. His fingers found my breast and rolled my nipples in between his fingers. I moaned and rolled my head back and thrust my breast toward him. He licked and sucked my nipple into his mouth while working the other nipple between his fingers. I moaned again and trailed my fingers down his chest to his erect nipples and began to pinch lightly and pull on his nipple.

"Oh sookie"

He turned my body away from his and sat me on his lap. His fingers found my center and started to rub my nub and sucked on my neck. His other hand snaked up to my breast and started to work my nipple again. After making me moan and rub myself up against his hand. I reached up and touched my other nipple and pulled and rubbed it while he pushed two fingers into me. He worked his fingers in a wonderful rhythm. I was ready to release my first orgasm. I screamed his name and threw my head back on his shoulder. He pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his hard length. I kept up with his rhythm. He stood and turned me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we didn't miss a beat. He leaned over and traced his tongue over my beating artery.

"Please Eric…Now…"

When he sank his fangs into my neck I screamed in pure pleasure. My walls tightened against his length and he screamed my name as we rode it out. I could see white stars. He licked the wounds so they would heal. He sat back down in the hot water with me still wrapped around him. After I got my breath he helped me up and got my towel and wrapped it around me.

"Lover let's go inside. It's getting late and you have had a very eventful day." He carried me upstairs and set me down in my room. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Between the mind blowing sex and the hot tub I was feeling a little wobbly. When I came out of the bathroom Eric was sitting on the edge of my bed with one of his shirts for me to put on. He had put on a pair of black silk boxers.

"Eric, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course, Lover"

He pulled the covers down and I crawled into the bed. He crawled into bed with me. He already had the door shut and locked. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. He whispered, "I love you." I tried to return the sentiment but my words were all mumbled. That's the last thing that I remembered.

TBC

Please Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Are you ready for a little more ESN! Who isn't, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I may have to do another Eric's POV again. He has something that he needs to get off his chest. Well, maybe.

CHAPTER 9

I woke up the next day with Eric's heavy arm draped across me. It felt so good having him this close. I moved his arm and went to the bathroom to take care of my so called human needs. I was so happy. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and went back to the bedroom to pull on some lounge pants. I found the key to the room on the dresser and went down to the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. The kitchen clock showed the time to be 1:30. I had a couple cups of coffee and went to sit outside to enjoy my last cup with some toast. I took my phone with me. Amelia had left another message. It just said that she was on the way and would probably be here by about 6:00. While I was sitting and enjoying the beautiful ocean Lindsey came walking up.

"Hey Sookie."

"Hey Lindsey. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No but thanks."

"What are you doing today?"

"Not much. I just thought that I would drop by and visit for a little while." She had a smirk on her face.

"What's the smirk for?"

"James and I came by last night to invite you and Eric to join us at a club in Destin tonight."

"You did. Sorry we went for a walk on the beach. We must have missed you."

"Well actually, you were in the hot tub when we got here. I decided that it would be better to just come back today and invite you." She was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh" I know by face was at least 3 shades of red.

"I take it that you and Eric talked out your issues!" She said giggling.

"I guess you could say that." I was so embarrassed but I was smiling.

"Did you ask him about the bond?"

"Yes, I understand it a lot better now. Thank you Lindsey, for being so kind. I feel like you know everything about me and I know nothing about you."

"Well what would you like to know?"

"How did you and James meet?"

"Ok I guess that's a fair question. In a dream." She kinda giggled again.

"Excuse me?"

"You see I'm a dreamer."

"Well most people dream."

"No, not like mine. You see I see things in my dreams. It doesn't happen when I'm awake. I mean I'm not a seer. But when I dream when I sleep…...they kinda come to pass."

"Really? And that's how you met James?'

"That's when I saw him first. I had a dream that I was at home and it was evening. I had been out jogging and he drove up in the neighborhood. He stopped and asked me who took care of my property. I told him that I had just started a business and I maintained rental properties in my area. He got out of his vehicle and we spent the whole night talking." She sighed. "And that's exactly how it happened about 2 days later. He had bought a house down the beach a little farther and needed it to be taken care of. We've been together ever since. That was about 5 years ago. Even though he is the area sheriff, he owns a quite a few rentals and I do too."

"Wow, and you are just now talking about bonding?"

"Yes, we have exchanged blood but only once. He usually only takes mine."

"So do you dream every night? And do they always come true?"

"No I don't dream every night but my dreams do come true. Sometimes they aren't what they seem." She looked a little grim when she said that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes the dreams aren't specific. So it's harder to understand. But sometimes, like in the dream where I saw you, it was very specific. I just didn't see what was going to happen with Quinn." She was a little sad. "It would have been a little more useful if I could have known what was going to happen so I could prevent it."

"You had a dream about me?" I was smiling.

"Yes, the first dream was 3 days before you came and I saw you walking on the beach. Remember that was our first encounter. I also had a dream that we went shopping and became good friends."

"That did happen. Anything else?"

"Yes, I saw us dancing at the club and there was a brown haired girl with us. She's sorta small and a little shorter than you."

"That's Amelia. She will be here tonight and Tray her boyfriend will be with her."

"Then they should join us. Let's say we will leave at about 9:00. Will that be ok?"

"That sounds fine. But I will have to ask Amelia if they will want to go. They are driving in today and I don't know if they will be up for it or not."

"Oh they will go. Does Tray have brown hair and very muscular."

"Yes, did you see him too?"

"Yes, at the table with James and Eric."

"What a neat gift you have Lindsey."

"It's not that useful as I said before. There's no controlling it and you don't always understand them. I'm getting better with them though." She smiled. "Well Sookie, I think that I'm going to go back and get a little work done. But we will come over at about 9."

"That sounds great! We will see you then."

"Bye."

After Lindsey left I decided to text Amelia and let her know that we were invited to go to a club in Destin tonight. And if she didn't want to go I would just explain to Lindsey. I'm sure she would understand.

_Hey girl! We r goin out 2nite. Want 2 go?_

_Beep beep beep_. That was fast.

_Sounds like fun!!!_

_We will leave at 9. That will give u time 2 rest after the trip._

_Beep beep beep._

_Girl we can rest when we die. Let's have fun!!!_

_U R CRAZY GIRL. I have some friends 4 u 2 meet!_

_Beep beep beep._

_The more the merrier!!!_

_K see u soon!_

I was still feeling tired I thought that I would go back up stairs and lay back down with Eric for a while. I wanted to be ready for the club tonight. We had a long night last night. I went back to the room and put the key back on the dresser, after locking the door. I took off all my clothes and slid back into the bed beside Eric. He reached out and pulled me to him. That was strange. Even in his sleep he could sense me in the bed with him. I just laid there content in the moment. I know it won't stay this simple. It never does. But, I sure was glad to be wrapped in his arms right now. Just a couple of days ago I wouldn't have thought that this would have been possible. That Eric and I could have a relationship. That he wanted me. He sure did take his time to come around. I smiled and closed my eyes. If only I could just freeze us in this moment.

Eric woke me up licking my neck and rubbing my nipples.

"Lover, I like waking with you lying beside me. We should do this every evening."

"What time is it?"

"5:00."

"Isn't it too early for you to be up?" he is continuing his assault on my neck and nipping at my ear lobe. I can feel my center becoming moist.

"No lover, I am very old. I don't require as much sleep as young vampires. I just can't be in the sunlight." His much talented hands are moving down to my center. "UMMM, lover, you feel so good."

My breathing was becoming quicker. He moved to my breast with his licking and teasing. I couldn't hold back my moan.

"OH Eric…."

"Sookie.."

He continued to move down my body placing soft sensuous kisses. Licking between my breast then kissing down to my belly button. Licking all the way down to the small patch of golden curls. I automatically spread my legs farther apart. I could feel my heat building. He was torturously licking my folds.

"OH Sookie….lick lick…You…lick lick…taste so…lick…fuckin….lick…great!!!" Then he nibbled just enough for me to raise my hips up off the bed and scream with pleasure. He pushed a finger in and worked it in and out and continued teasing my nub with his tongue. He pushed another finger in and started to move in and out a little quicker and harder. I closed my eyes feeling my release coming.

"Look at me lover."

I open my eyes and he kept working my center and rubbed my nub with his thumb. He moved his tongue to the inside of my thigh. Licking up and down on the artery, he kissed it then slid his fangs into the skin. My center clenched his fingers and I screamed out with my release.

He licked the bite marks to heal them and then he made his way back up to my breast, then to my lips. Sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked and nipped my lip and I groaned . I could feel how hard he was on my leg. I just wanted him inside me.

I managed to find my voice, "Please Eric…"

I didn't have to ask twice I felt him push into me and he filled me completely up. Thrusting harder and harder. He held my wrist with his hands. My moans were growing louder. My hips were meeting his thrust. I could feel a low growl in his chest. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and I could feel my climax coming.

"Oh Eric…Oh… OH.." I started to clench around his gracious plenty. His fangs pierced my breast just at the time of my release. He kept thrusting and filled me with his seed. He was licking his mark on my breast and then he collapsed beside me.

We both laid there panting. I knew he didn't have to breathe but he did it anyway. I loved him for it.

"I love you Eric"

He pulled me close to him pulling my chin up to look into his eyes. "It's nice to hear you say it lover. I love you too."

He pulled me up to lay my head on his chest.

"Eric I should get up and get a shower. Amelia and Tray will be here soon."

I crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom and started the shower. As soon as it got hot enough I stepped into the stream of water. It felt so good. I closed my eyes and got my hair wet. When I opened them Eric was pouring shampoo into his hand.

"Here lover allow me."

"Ok, oh, I forgot to tell you that Lindsey came by today and invited us to go to a club in Destin with them tonight."

"If you would like to do that then we will go. What time?"

"She said 9. She invited Tray and Amelia to come too. Sit on the seat so I can wash your hair now." He sat on the seat and allowed me to wash his hair.

"It's a nice club."

"You have been there before?"

"Yes, I've known James for a long time. It's a Supe bar. A vampire owns it but all kinds of supes are welcome. It's a big tourist attraction in the summer but during this time of year it's mainly supes in there." He stood and we gently washed each others body. After washing each other we turned off the water and he grabbed a towel and started to dry me from head to toe. Then I dried him. I wrapped my hair in the towel and went to get dressed. As I walked into the room I heard a knock on the door.

"Sookie?"

"Amelia? I'll be right out."

"OK, I'll be down stairs."

I quickly got dressed and gave Eric a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be right back."

And I ran out of the room. Down the stairs and gave Amelia a hug.

"I'm so glad that ya'll made it. Are you tired?"

"Naw, Tray did all the driving. I just need a hot shower and I'm ready to go again." I giggled at her. Amelia is always on the go. Tray walked in with his arms loaded down with bags.

"Amelia where do I put all this shit?"

"Oops, sorry Tray, right in that room. That will be our room." Then he exited the room again and back to the car.

"My gosh Amelia how much stuff did you bring?"

"Well… you never know what I might need while I'm here." Tray was walking back in with a single bag.

"Let me guess," I said, "That's Tray's bag?"

"You know it." he said.

Just then Eric came down stairs.

"Eric." Tray nodded.

"Tray." Eric responded in the same manner.

"Viking." Amelia said with a giggle.

"Witch." Eric smirked.

"We are going to freshen up a little."

"Ok Amelia, we need to be ready to leave by 9."

"No prob."

Tray and Amelia walked back to their room.

"Eric I need to finish getting ready and I need to get something to eat."

"There's a seafood place down the street. Why don't you get ready and I will take you there for dinner."

"Ok, I'll be back in a flash."

"I need to check in with Pam and I'll wait for you outside."

I went upstairs quickly. I brushed out my hair and blow dried it. I put a few curls in the bottom of it and left it down. I know that Eric likes it down. I added a little bit of make-up. I put on a simple black dress with a square neckline. It had an empire waist which just emphasized the girls. I knew Eric would love that. Tara had set it aside for me when it went on sale. Every girl needs a little black dress. And because of the square neckline I could still wear a bra with it. Of course I chose a beautiful black lacey bra and a matching thong. Always come prepared. I would bring a black short sleeve crop jacket just in case I got cool in the restaurant. I would just wear a pair of black flats. I went down stairs and out back to see Eric. In the moonlight, I could see him standing on the beach. With my shoes in hand I walked down to the beach. I knew he could sense me. I could feel that something wasn't right.

When I reached him I put my hand out to take his and said, "Eric….Is everything alright."

"Yes, everything is fine." He turned to look at me.

Then the feeling through the bond changed. I immediately felt lust and love through the bond.

"Lover, you look good enough to eat." He purred.

I felt a twitch down below. And my heart rate picked up. I smiled up at him. "I just might hold you to that later."

"A little taste never hurt anything, right lover?" He bent down and kissed me softly, then moved to my neck where he licked me along my now racing pulse. He smelled my skin and whispered in my ear, "I should take you right here where we stand." And he kissed me long and deep. I could feel that he was growing against my stomach and I knew he could smell my arousal. Then my stomach growled. The toast from this morning just wasn't enough.

"Come lover, it is time to feed something other than our desires." We both laughed.

When we reached the house Amelia and Tray was sitting on the couch. We decided to all go eat together and then go to the club. Eric called James and they were going to meet us there. Tray wanted to take their own vehicle just in case they decided to come back early. I loved the restaurant and I ate like a pig. Amelia and Lindsey hit it off immediately.

We all went to the bar. It was called 'The Hut'. The sign glowed, it had a huge moon with bats flying across it and a straw roofed beach hut. The moon would grow brighter and dim again. The bats would fly across the moon as it grew bright and would disappear. It would definitely catch your eye. The Hut was across the street from the ocean. It was a huge club, 2 stories. The 2nd story was closed right now. They said that in the summer that both stories were full and a line to get in. There are private party rooms underneath the club. For a Tuesday night they were still busy. Apparently a lot of supes come here during this time of year.

We walked past the line and straight to the door. The huge bouncer there took one look at us and nodded to James. When we entered, there was a girl scantily dressed that showed us to a large table in the back of the room. We were close to the dance floor. The bar was on the other side of the dance floor. The waitress took our order and walked away. I forgot to put my shields up and it didn't take long for me to hear some girl's thoughts about her and Eric with another girl. After that my shields were up to stay. We chatted for a while and had a couple of drinks. Us girls decided to hit the dance floor. We rocked the place. Swaying our bodies to the music and sliding up against each other, we had everybody's attention. I could feel Eric's eyes on me. His lust was crashing over me like waves. After the song we went to the bathroom. Why do they always put the bathrooms down a long dark hallway? We giggled and laughed. After I finished I waited on Amelia and Lindsey. We walked out of the bathroom together to be greeted by three men. Three Weres to be exact.

"Hey girls, how about a dance."

"No thanks, we're here with somebody." I said.

"Yes, dead people. You need warm bodies, live bodies."

"I beg your pardon, Tray is not dead."

"Maybe not, but your friends here, they're with vamps."

We tried to push through but they weren't going to let that happen. They had too much to drink and you could smell it on them. They had us cornered now. Pushing us toward the men's bathroom. I started to panic.

"I believe the ladies have told you that they were with some one did they not?" The familiar voice came from down the hall. Eric, Tray and James were standing there.

"What's it to ya?" Not the smartest thing he could have said.

"Unless you have a death wish, then maybe you should let them pass now!" Tray spoke this time. This time they looked up and saw Tray with his eyes almost glowing, my 6.5 Viking standing there seething, and James with his fangs down.

"No harm we just wanted to ask them for a dance."

"I believe the ladies already have dance partners." James was very matter of fact and he flashed his fangs.

We pushed our way past them and walked straight to our table. We were slightly shaken. But ok. The guys came back to the table with a fresh drink for us.

James said that the trouble makers had gotten thrown out. We decided to just continue with our evening. We all danced a bit more then after a while we decided to call it a night. When we walked to our cars, to our surprise we had company. They were waiting for us and pissed. I was glad that we all left together because they had friends with them.

"Get in the car now Sookie!"

I saw Amelia and Lindsey quickly running to their cars. Tray was pulling off his shirt. I ran to jump in my car and a hand reached out and grabbed me. He grabbed me around my throat. I screamed "Eric…."

"Let her go or you will die!"

I was panicking. He was starting to constrict my airway and laughing. I felt like I was going to pass out. In vampire speed Eric had him by his neck. He released me and fell to the ground gasping for breath. I heard a gloopy sound. I knew Tray had changed. I heard the man yell and hit something. Eric picked me up.

"Are you ok lover?"

I just shook me head yes. He kissed me and set me down in front of the car door. "Get in Lover."

I got in and locked the door. I opened my mind and felt there were 7 snarled minds, 2 voids, and 2 humans. I just yelled, "Eric there are 6." I knew that he could hear me. I looked out my window to see several figures walking to Eric. The trunk popped open and closed again. I found out very quickly what Eric had gotten. He was swinging his sword. I could see a head of a wolf lying on the ground. I could hear a howling of a wolf. And some whining came from another. I saw Eric stab a wolf and it was lying still on the ground bleeding. There were two wolves snapping at one another and I couldn't tell which one was Tray. Then the bigger one had the gray wolf by the throat. It was limp on the ground. I saw one trying to run off. James had broken the neck of one and he jumped in front of the other trying to leave. He picked him up by the neck and squeezed. It fell to the ground in a heap. I looked around and there were 6 dead wolves on the ground. Three had already changed back. Tray was in the process of changing. I got out of the car and ran to Eric. He kissed me hard and pulled me close. Since James was the sheriff of this area he needed to stay. Eric sent me back with Lindsey. Amelia and Tray was still hugging and he only had his jeans on. James gave Lindsey a kiss and told us to head back to the house that he and Eric would be back later. He was going to need to take care of the mess. Eric kissed me again and helped me get into Lindsey's car. Amelia, Tray, Lindsey, and I headed back to the house. I hated leaving without Eric.

TBC

Please review!!!!!!

I'm addicted to your reviews!!


	10. Chapter 10

These are Charlaine Harris's characters. I am just using them for a while. Thank you for creating them!

Just a little note to everyone that has spent time reading my little story. THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!

Chapter 10

ERIC'S POV-

What an evening it has been. I love a good fight. I could have taken all six of the stupid fuckers down. They were the most stupid dogs I had ever seen. James went through their cars and found out that they were from New Orleans. He called the pack master in his area to find out who to call there. While he was on the phone making all these phone calls it gave me a minute to think about the conversation that I had with Pam earlier tonight. I couldn't ruin Sookie's night and give her something to worry about. I wish that I didn't have to think about this myself. Fucking De Castro. I can't believe that he is making a formal announcement of his protection of Sookie. All of the Louisiana sheriffs will have to be there. She will have to go and there will be a ball. I just don't trust that bastard. I don't want her around him at all. At least I will be there to protect her. Now, to tell her. As James approached it brought me back to the here and now.

"We shouldn't be here much longer."

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Well the pack master there recognized a couple of the names as some guys that work as hired guns so to speak." He grinned. "He will contact the families and take care of that end. The pack master here will be taking care of the bodies and vehicles. I told him that we would throw the stupid fucks in the cars and he could take care of it from there."

"That's fine. It shouldn't take long. Do you think they were on a job here?"

"They weren't very good at their job if that's the case. But the pack master in New Orleans will be calling me after looking into it. It may take a while. It seems after the vampires took over there and with all the damages with Katrina it's been a little difficult and things don't run so smoothly." He stated.

A little later we had the Weres in their cars and the pack master was pulling in to the parking lot. He had several other Weres with him. James spoke to them and before long we were in the car heading back to the house.

"Eric now that Amelia and Tray are here would you like my beach house to stay at while you are here? I know you would rather have some privacy." He said grinning.

"Well Sookie and I may be going back to Shreveport soon." I wasn't happy about the situation.

"Is there a problem?"

"I hope not. Sookie saved the new King's ass and now he wants to make a formal announcement that she is under his protection." I could feel through the bond that Sookie was upset and confused. She wasn't in danger but something was wrong.

"That's a rare thing. Not very many King's would put a human under their protection." He looked concerned.

"I wasn't too concerned when he did it but now I might be having second thoughts about it. When he was going through paper work he kept asking fuckin questions about her and the bond." I'm sure he could hear how pissed I was.

"That definitely sounds like something's up."

"It makes me wonder about the trouble tonight. The King surely knows where I am. I didn't offer the information but I would be surprised if he didn't have me followed."

"Yes, you may be right about that. I will let you know when I find out what is going on."

I nodded at him.

"So do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"You can ask but I do not know if I will answer it."

"Do you like being bonded to a human?"

"Are you asking because this is something that may happen with you?" I said with a smirk.

"It's something that Lindsey and I have…. considered." Now he was smiling.

"Have you ever bonded with anyone before?"

"No, have you bonded before Sookie?"

"No. She is my first and I can't say that there could ever be another."

"Do you love her?" He had a fucking smirk on his face.

"She is mine!"

"Yes, Eric I'm aware of that but do you love her?"

I couldn't believe that he was fucking asking me this. We don't discuss things like this. I just won't answer. I'll just turn the tables back on him.

"Have you ever given Lindsey your blood?"

"Yes, once." He eyed me strangely.

"So is bonding your idea or Lindsey's?"

"We both are wanting to bond. And I take it that since you are changing the subject that would mean that you do love her." He had that fuckin smirk on his face again like he was so fuckin smart.

I refused to comment on that. She knows that I love her but I'm not about to go out and get matching t-shirts any time soon. We were almost back to the house and I was glad. I really needed to get to Sookie. Her emotions were every where.

"Do you know when you will be leaving?"

"No not until I speak with Sookie.

As we pulled up to Lindsey's house I nodded at James and he got out and said "Northman." Now I needed to get to Sookie. I could tell she was close but not at the house. I parked and took to the air.

SOOKIE'S POV

Lindsey and I drove back a little on the quiet side. After all that happen I just wasn't in a chatty mood. After a little bit Lindsey said "Sookie I have something to tell you but I don't want to upset you or worry you."

This wasn't good. I just wanted her to tell me and get it over with. Like ripping off a Band-Aid. "Spill it Lindsey."

"Well….I hate to even say anything because this dream was a little different then some of my dreams in the past but I have to tell you…just don't take it bad or anyth…."

"Lindsey just tell me already!" I was being very snappy.

"Ok, I had a dream that you went to Vegas. Eric was with you and there were a lot of other vampires. There was one that was kinda scary. And…" She hesitated like she wasn't going to tell me any more.

"And!!!"

"Well I don't know exactly I was frightened when I woke up. Like I was having a panic attack. I didn't really see anything bad happening ….that I can remember. That's what's strange. I usually remember all my dreams. But it was like parts were missing or something. So I know that you are going to be going to Vegas. I don't know when but I know that you are going, so just be careful." She was rambling nervously now.

"Ok then, if I go to Vegas then I promise to be careful." This was really scaring me but I didn't want it to show. I was afraid that this peaceful time wasn't going to last for long and now I was pretty certain that trouble was on the way.

"Oh, you are going to Vegas. So please, please, please be careful. And if I have any more dreams about this than I will just have to call you and tell you about it." I could tell she still felt nervous or anxious or something.

"Ok and when I find out I'm going to Vegas I will call you and let you know."

"Ok."

"I'm going to take a little quiet walk on the beach before Eric gets back. Thanks for the warning and I'll talk to you tomorrow." I really needed to be alone right now and try to let this soak in.

"Ok Sookie, I will see you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night."

I went in the house, up the stairs, and to my room. I changed out of my dress and put some jeans on with a long sleeve shirt. I grabbed a light jacket and slid my tennis shoes on. When I got down stairs Amelia was in the kitchen.

"Everything ok Sookie?"

"Yea, I'm going to take a little walk on the beach." I said with a little bit of edge in my voice.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Amelia's concern was apparent.

"Oh yea, you should be with Tray right now. I'm sure Eric will be here in a bit. Go enjoy what's left of your night. I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll see you in the morning." I just needed to be alone.

"Ok Sookie, I'll see you in the morning." I knew she would want to talk about this again.

"Ok, night Amelia." And with that I turned walked out the back door and checked my pocket to make sure that I had picked up the key. The smell of the ocean, the sounds of the waves rushing up on the shore and cool breeze was just what I needed. I just kept replaying what Lindsey had told me. I just kept walking and thinking. After about 30 minutes I was starting to feel a little tired. I'm sure that it was getting late. I just sat on the beach where I was and thought some more. I know that I should me afraid. But she said that Eric would be with me. He would protect me. He always protects me. I'm just going to have to talk to Eric about this.

It wasn't long and my mind was drifting to me and Eric. I can't believe that we are together. So much has happen in such a short time. I thought about all the times that we shared blood together. I now wished things would've been different for us in Rhodes. He had said that he wished they would've been different too. If I wouldn't have been with Quinn, I know that things would have been different. I wonder if I was really always his. I think about that date with Quinn and Eric showing up that night. He said that I would be his again. He didn't even have his memory back and yet he acted as if he wanted me. Well he always wanted to have sex with me but now that I think about it, I think there was something more.

It's time to rectify our last bonding. We need to make it right. I need him to know that I want to be with him forever.

I was startled when I heard Eric speak. "Lover, is everything all right?"

"I don't know Eric." I said with a hint of sadness.

"Tell me." He sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me and just held on to me.

"Did you know that Lindsey's a dreamer?"

"Lots of people dream."

"No I mean that her dreams come to pass." I stated. I could feel his body tense up.

"No lover, I did not realize this. Did she have a dream about you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it."

"She couldn't tell me all of it. She said that it was unusual. She said that we went to Vegas and there were a lot of vampires there and that there was a scary one in particular. She said that she woke up frighten but she said that she didn't really see anything that she can remember that was scary. It just has me a little freaked out. Why would we be going to Vegas?" Then I felt anger, panic, and concern quickly pass across the bond but just like a flash. "Eric what is it? Are you keeping something from me?"

"Sookie, I'm not keeping it from you we just have not had time to talk in private yet." He said grimly.

"What Eric? What are you trying to say?"

"When I talked to Pam tonight she said that the King has requested our presence in a week and a half so he can announce to the vampires in our state of his formal protection of you." He was not happy. I could hear it in his tone and I could feel it in the bond.

"Why would he want to have everyone present for this? Can't he just e-mail everyone about it or put it in a newsletter or something?" I sounded a bit whiney when I said this but not on purpose I just didn't want to go.

"No Sookie. This is a rare thing for a King to put you in his formal protection." He nuzzled his face in my hair and kissed my neck.

"Are we in danger?" I was trying to make myself feel better.

"We are always in danger and it seems that you attract danger." He smiled at that.

"This is not funny Eric." I tried to wiggle out of his arms but he wouldn't let me go.

"Dear one, do not worry. I will be with you at all times." He was trying to make be feel better.

"Not during the day."

"Then I can hire a bodyguard to protect you or you can just stay in our room until I'm up."

"We are sharing a room together?" I was grinning about that. I like sharing my bed with Eric and in more ways than one.

"Yes lover, the King told Pam that he would like us to be his special guest at his home. He knows that we share a bond."

"I will have to talk to Sam about taking more time off now." I wasn't happy about that.

"I will send him one of my employees if he needs your shift to be covered. But I will probably need to get back to Shreveport soon. I need to get things in order before I leave again. Pam runs the bar smoothly but there are a few things that I may need to tend to as sheriff."

"I understand. Could you stay just two more nights and go back on Friday?" I just couldn't bear for this time to end.

"Only if you promise me you will go back with me on Friday night."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled from ear to ear.

"Come on lover it's getting late. Get on my back and I will fly us back."

"Ummm… are you sure you don't want to walk?"

"I'm sure lover." He turned me to face him and gave me one of those kisses that leaves you panting.

I quickly climbed on his back and he flew us back to the house in no time at all. He landed us on the balcony and I handed him my key. He went inside and he picked me up in his arms and carried me back to our room.

"How about a hot shower my love?"

"That sounds pretty good."

"Besides I want to remind you of the first time that we were together."

All I could do was smile and blush like a school girl. The memory of that time will always be a special moment in my life. He went to the bathroom and I followed him in. I stripped down and got into the shower and he followed me in. I reached for the soap.

"I believe that is my job lover." He took the soap out of my hand. And he lathered up his hands with the soap and began to wash me. Starting with my arms, then down my sides but not touching my breast. He washed my stomach and leaned down to my ear and said, "Turn around lover." Then he washed my shoulders and back. Picking up the shampoo he lathered up my hair. After rinsing off I picked up the soap and lathered my hands. And stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around and washed that fine ass of his. He made a grateful sound and spread his legs farther apart so I could wash him better. Then I moved to his chest.

"So does this bring back some memories?" I asked as I sucked on his nipple. He grabbed the back of my head to keep me close and I bit him a little. He moaned. And then the walk down memory lane was over. His hands grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace, kissing me urgently. The next thing I knew I was up against the shower wall and he was kneeling in front of me. He had my leg draped over his shoulder. His mouth was doing wonderful things to my center. I immediately reached up and took my breast in my hand. I began rolling my nipple between my fingers. He moaned and pushed two fingers into me and I gasped. He turned his head and licked the inside of my thigh and then he bit and I screamed in shear delight. My walls were clenching his fingers and then he was licking the bite on my thigh. He stood and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed into me. After thrusting into me a couple of times he yelled out, "Fuck Sookie."

I leaned to his ear and nibbled his lobe. He was thrusting me so hard that I was afraid I would have bruises on my back tomorrow where I it was bumping up against the tile of the shower. He sucked softly on my neck. Then he moved lower down and sucked a nipple in his mouth. I moaned and he sucked harder. His thrust became quicker and deeper.

"Oh Eric!"

"You taste so fucking good!"

He bit right above my nipple and my walls were contracting around his long hard member. He yelled something that I didn't understand and I yelled out as we both reached our release together. He licked the marks on my breast so they would heal quicker.

We both were tired and I could tell that dawn was approaching. After a few minutes he set me down and turned off the water that was luke warm now. We dried off and went back to the room. We slid under the covers and he pulled me into him. We just seemed to fit together. He kissed my lips softly and said, "I love you Dear One."

"I love you too."

Then we both slipped off to sleep.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I just borrowed them.

I hope you like this chapter it's a little fluffy and fun. Next chapter I'll get back to the plot.

CHAPTER 11

I awoke the next morning happy to be in my vampire's arms. I was going to hate having to go to bed without him.

Friday night would be here before I knew it and I would have to go home and be alone again. I removed myself from his arms and went to take care of my human needs. I pulled on some clothes and decided to make some coffee. I went down stairs to find a note from Amelia that said her and Tray went to do a little shopping and would be back after lunch. It was about 12:30 so it probably wouldn't be much longer before they returned.

I hadn't finished my first cup before Lindsey was knocking at the back door.

"Hey Lindsey. Want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure Sookie." We walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table to talk and drink our coffee.

"I thought that I should check on you after dropping the news about my dream." She seemed a little nervous about bringing up the dream again.

"I'm fine. I knew trouble would find me. I was too happy. I knew it wouldn't last forever." I said slightly smiling.

"I'm sorry Sookie." She said sincerely.

"Lindsey do you mind if I ask you questions about your dreams?"

"Not at all."

"When you were a kid did you dream like this?"

"No, well I mean I did dream just not like I do now. See when I was younger I dreamed a lot and once in a while a dream would really stand out to me and sometimes they would come true. There wasn't really any pattern to my dreaming and there wasn't any way to know which dreams would come true and which ones wouldn't." she stated.

"How old were you when you started to realize that your dreams were coming to pass."

"Elementary school, and at first it was kinda amazing when it would happen. Then after I started noticing how often it was happening it made me a little scared. Then in high school I decided that it could be a good thing. And sometimes it was but a lot of the times they were vague." She smiled remembering back.

"So now every dream comes true. So what changed, you know, to make your other dreams stop?"

"Well, after I had James's blood. I stopped dreaming every night. At least that I can remember. The only dreams that I remember, came true. Sometimes it takes a while for it to happen and sometimes it happens quickly."

"Well you will be interested to know that when I talked with Eric last night. He told me that we **are** going to Vegas, in a little over a week. The new King is having a ball kinda in honor of me. He's making an announcement about his official protection over me." I said still not believing it myself.

"You're kidding me, why is he doing that?"

"One night Eric came to my work to speak to me during the time that Eric was under an investigation of sorts. And the King followed him to Merlotts. Anyway, to make a long story short. After I left, they were attacked by a vampire that use to work for the Queen and I came back and saved him, Eric, and my boss." Thinking back on that night gave me chills.

"Sookie you're kidding me right? Trouble just kinda finds you, doesn't it?" she said with an astonished sound in her voice.

"Well I guess so." I said regretfully.

"Anyway the King wants to make it official and announce it to all of his sheriff's."

"Well, remember what I said about the trip and just be careful."

"I will and Eric will be with me."

"James had said that ya'll were leaving Friday night due to some business. But that's all he said." My stomach growled and I giggled.

"I guess it's time for lunch." I stood to look through the refrigerator. "I'm going to have a BLT would you like one?"

"That sounds great? Is there something that I can do to help you?"

"Do you know if there are any chips?"

"Yea, I will get them. Which kind plain potato chips or corn chips?" she got up and went to the pantry and pulled out the bags.

"Potato chips." I pulled the skillet out from underneath the cabinet and put some bacon in it. She got the bread and I found some tomatoes in the fridge. As the bacon was frying and Lindsey was getting the mayonnaise and lettuce out of the fridge while I cut the tomato. The smell of bacon made my stomach growl again. We both giggled this time. We quickly made some sandwiches and sat back down at the table to eat. As we dug into our sandwiches Amelia and Tray walked in.

"Hey guys, me and Tray are going to take a swim, do you want to join us?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" I asked her?

"Of course, we would love for ya'll to join us."

"I was hoping to try the pool out before I have to go back home."

"Well, we have plenty of time before we have to go back Sook, we can stay as long as we want."

"No Amelia, Eric and I have to go to Las Vegas in about a week and a half. And I need to get back to work too."

"Sook, for real take time off. Sam will understand. And what's in Ve…Oh my gosh, Sook, are you and Eric going to Vegas to get married?"

"NO! The King has requested our presences. He decided to formally announce to all of the sheriff's in Louisiana of my formal protection." I said with a grimace.

"Oh, well you can still have some fun while you are there. You know what they say, 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.'" She said with a big smile on her smug face.

I just glared at her and continued to eat. Lindsey giggled. Tray was smiling but didn't say anything.

"Tray lets go change into our swimsuits." Amelia said smiling.

Well it was obvious after about 15 minutes that they were not changing into swim suits. Not with the noises coming from their door. We quickly ate and cleaned up the mess. Through our giggles we decided to get our swim suits on and meet at the pool. I went upstairs to change. Eric was sprawled out over the bed. I couldn't help but crawl up beside him and give him a peck on his cheek. He looks so peaceful sleeping there. I went to the bathroom and brush through my hair and put it in a pony tail. I went back to the room to get my new swim suit. It was so cute. It was black with white polka dots on it. The bottoms tied on both sides of my hips. The top tied around my neck with thick strips of material and tied around the back with strings. Eric is going to love this suit. It was about 4:00 by the time I got down to the pool. I was the first one there. Lindsey came up about 5 minutes later. Good thing the pool was heated, it was a little chilly outside now. About 30 minutes later Amelia came to join us.

"Hey Amelia, could you finally find your clothes." I snickered. Lindsey laughed.

"Well its better than being woke up at 4 in the morning with you yelling 'Oh Eric' or Eric yelling 'Fuck Sookie'. She and Lindsey burst into giggles. I couldn't help but to turn red.

"Ha Ha, that's real funny." I sarcastically said but with a smile. "I can't help it if he makes me scream. If I can remember right, during lunch someone else was screaming." This time we all giggled. Then Tray walked out and jumped into the pool and splashed us all.

"I brought a beach ball with me and we can play volleyball." Lindsey said. "Sookie and I will take you and Tray on. There is a floating net in the storage room to the left of the door of the house."

Tray jumped out of the pool and opened the door to the storage room. He came back with a net rolled up with a floating device. Lindsey and Tray put the net up and we started playing. We were having so much fun and then we realized that the lights of the pool came on and then within a few minutes Eric was running up and jumping in the pool with a big splash. He got us all with his big splash.

"Hey lover, I missed you when I woke. I heard everyone in the pool and thought that I would join you." He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close, kissing me passionately.

"Get a room!" Tray said and everyone laughed.

Lindsey's phone started to ring. She jumped out of the pool and wrapped up in her towel. She walked away and spoke into the phone. In just a few minutes she ran and jumped back into the pool.

"Sorry guys. It was James he will be here soon." She said smiling.

"Good then we can have chicken fights." Amelia piped up.

"You're going down witch." I laughed.

"We'll see about that telepath. How about we say that the losers cook dinner tonight." She said.

"I'm in." I said.

"I'm in." Lindsey said. James walked up and jumped in and splashed everyone again. He pulled Lindsey to him and kissed her deeply.

We all said, "Get a room!" We all laughed.

"Ok James, we are having a chicken fight competition. The losers are cooking for the winners."

"No problem Lindsey, they are going down."

"Good luck with that." Eric added.

Tray snickered. "Then let's get to it. I'm starting to get hungry."

"I don't know why you are in such a hurry because you are the ones that will be cooking." I said.

"In your dreams Sook." Amelia said smiling.

"We will see witch." Eric smiled. We all climbed up on our guy's shoulders. I barely had time to lock my legs around Eric's body before Lindsey grabbed me and was trying to take me down. The squeals were probably heard all the way down the beach. Amelia and Tray hit the water with a big splash.

"Damnit!" she yelled. "Sorry Tray I just couldn't keep a hold on her."

"It's ok baby." He gave her a sweet kiss.

It was freezing when your body wasn't in the water. I was starting to shake. Lindsey was relentless. But in the end I pulled her forward while Eric was backing up and pulled her enough for her to fall. James wasn't going to let go. Eric helped me by pulling James when it looked like Lindsey was losing her balance. Finally they went down.

"WOOHOO!! We did it Eric!" He laughed as I celebrated. I couldn't wait to get back in the water. "Why don't we get in the hot tub while they cook dinner?"

"I like how you think lover."

Amelia, Tray, Lindsey, and James got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around them and went into the house to cook. We went to the hot tub.

"How was your day lover?"

"It was great. I visited with Lindsey, while Amelia and Tray was gone shopping. Then we all went swimming.'

He pulled me to him and I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me and I melted. After a short make out session I was ready for something a little more passionate and I could feel how hard he was and could feel his lust and want through the bond. I pulled away from his kiss breathlessly and said, "Maybe we should go up stairs."

"I'll be right back." In vampire sped he was out of the hot tub, in the house, and before I knew what was happening he was floating back down from the balcony.

"Lover, hold on to me." He smiled and I wrapped myself around him again. He flew us up to the balcony and we walked through the door. He walked us straight to our room. We were kissing again like we couldn't get enough of each other. He took me straight to the shower since we were wet and I had chill bumps everywhere now. I was pushing off his board shorts and he reached in and started the shower. Pulling me in he untied my swim suit and it fell on the shower floor.

"Lover, I love you swim suit but I like it better on the floor."

His mouth was on my breast and licking between my breasts. He pulled the strings on my hips and the bottoms fell to the shower floor. He rubbed my mound and sucked a nipple in his mouth. I moaned and wiggled under his touch. He started to rub my clit in small circles. He raised his lips back to mine and our tongues mingled together. He plunged two fingers into me and I could feel my breath catch. A growl escaped his lips. After his talented fingers made me come he turned me around and pushed his hard member in me with a grunt. We both were moaning. His fingers once again found my clit and rubbed it while thrusting into me. After his thrusting became more urgent and I was getting closer to my climax he leaned to my shoulder and bit. I screamed out in pleasure and we both reached our climax together screaming each others name. He licked my shoulder to help it heal. We slumped up against the shower wall and I was trying to catch my breath. He kissed me softly. He turned the water off and got out to get us a towel. He dried me off and I dried him off. He kissed me again.

"Lover, you are amazing!" I could feel his eyes just lingering on me.

Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Sookie, dinner is ready." Amelia was at the door.

Eric answered back before I could say anything. "We will be right down."

"Oh my gosh Eric, do you think that they know what we were doing up here?" He just had a big smile on his face.

"Lover you're not exactly quite." There's his damn smirk again.

"That's it! No more sex with people in the house." I was embarrassed; I could feel me face burning.

"We will see about that lover. I love it when you blush." He grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and pulled them on. He went to the drawer and pulled it out and handed me a thong and a pair of jeans then he went to the closet and found me a light long sleeve t-shirt. Picking up my bra where I left it earlier I quickly pulled on my clothes. Then we made our way down stairs.

Everyone had a plate and was filling them with food. There was grilled chicken, baked potatoes, beans, and sweet corn. I filled me a glass of sweet tea and started to fill my plate. James had gotten some royalty blend and had a couple of bottles heated and handed one to Eric.

"I'm glad that ya'll decide to join us." Amelia teased. Everyone laughed and I turned red.

I tried to ignore her. I smiled and said, "Everything looks so good."

We all ate and then cleaned the kitchen. Lindsey and James said their good byes and went home. Amelia and Tray went to get into the hot tub and Eric and I went for a walk on the beach. Walking down the beach hand in hand I realized how lucky I was.

"Sookie, I have really had a good time here. I'm very happy." He pulled me closer and kissed me leaving his arm around my shoulder.

"Yea, me too."

We walked quietly for a while and I just thought about our bond. And how much that I loved Eric. I wanted him to know how I felt about him and our relationship.

"Lover, is everything ok?" He was concerned.

"Eric I want to go home tomorrow night."

"What!? Why?"

"I've been thinking and I just feel that when we bonded, you were right, it shouldn't have been like that and…" I could feel him tense up and I could feel confusion through the bond. "Eric I want to go home because I want to….bond again. I love you and I want to do this right. I want to kinda start over. I want to show you how much I love…." Then he kissed me again. When he pulled away and looked in my eyes I couldn't help but cry.

"I love you too. Dear One you have made me so happy."

We just stood there wrapped in each others arms. We didn't move, we didn't speak we were just there, with each other. I could feel the love growing through the bond. Another tear escaped my eye. I was just so happy. We walked slowly back to the house. I wished things could always be this way. I hoped they would.

TBC

Thanks for reading!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

These are Charlaine Harris's characters.

A.N.- I'm afraid that I'm not going to finish the story before the new book comes out. I will try. It has taken on its own life. Thanks to every one that has added me to their favorite story list.

CHAPTER 12

When I woke the next morning I had things that needed to be done. I needed to return me rental car and get my things packed. I couldn't believe that I wanted to go home. I really had enjoyed my vacation. But it was time that Eric and I had some more time alone. It was important to me to renew the bond. I wanted it done with the right frame of mind and in the right way, willingly giving one to another. Even though I had so much to do it was still hard to get out of bed. My mind was racing and there was so much to think about. I guess I should start with taking care of my bathroom needs. In the bathroom I realized what a pig I had become while we were here. My swim suit still lay in the shower floor, towels strewed across the floor. After using the bathroom, washing my face, and getting dressed, I picked up the bathroom. Then I went down stairs to make coffee and eat breakfast.

Tray and Amelia was sitting at the table on the patio. I grabbed a cup of coffee and went to join them.

"Good morning guys." I said as I walked out the door.

"Hey Sook." They both said.

"What do you guys have planned today?"

"Just a little R&R." Amelia said. "What do you want to do?"

"Eric and I are going to go back home tonight so I need to return my rental car and pack my bags."

"Sookie is there a problem?" Amelia had concern in her voice.

"No we are going to Vegas soon remember and I just have things to do."

"Ummm, well, ok sook." She still sounded uncertain.

"Sookie, why don't you just let me and Amelia take your car back for you."

"Thanks Tray. That's real nice of you."

"We will take it back tomorrow so you won't be charged for to many extra days."

"I sure do appreciate it guys." Then I went back into the house to get a piece of toast.

I sat and ate my toast and I saw Tray and Amelia hand in hand walking toward the beach. I went back up stairs and took a long hot shower. Then I started to pack up my stuff.

After packing my stuff I wrestled with my self whether I should pack up Eric's stuff or let him pack himself. Maybe I should just let him pack his own stuff. I wouldn't want him to think that I was going through his things. So I just put on a little make up on and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Then I packed all of my toiletries. I was ready to go I just had a couple of things left to do. I wanted to go see Lindsey.

I walked down the beach to Lindsey's house. The day was so beautiful. I walked bare foot in the sand, carrying my shoes. I went up to Lindsey's back door and knocked. Lindsey smiled seeing me standing at her back door.

"Hey Sookie." She said smiling.

"Hey Lindsey, Are you busy?"

"Not at all, come in."

"I was just wanting to stop by to let you know that Eric and I are going to go back home tonight."

"Is there something wrong Sookie? I thought ya'll were staying until Friday night."

"No not at all. I just want to head back so we can spend a few days alone and I need to work some before we go to Vegas. And…" I didn't know if I should say anything about us bonding again. Then again Lindsey has become a great friend and has helped me a lot when it came to the bond. "I want to go home because I want to rebond with Eric. And I feel like we need to be home to do it there."

"Well, I understand that. I would want to be home to do that too."

"But before we left I wanted to give you my cell number and home number I really want to keep in touch with you. I know that we were meant to meet each other." I said smiling.

"I'll go get some paper and bring you my card."

I didn't realize that I dropped my shields. I'm use to keeping them up when I'm going to be around Amelia. There's only so much that I want to know about Tray and their sex life. So it's imperative to keep my shields up. Then I heard Lindsey thinking how she was so happy to have met me and how sad she was that I was leaving. She will be calling because she wants to keep in touch. I'm glad to hear her thinking good things. Usually when my shields are down I hear things that I don't want to know. Lindsey was back before I knew it and we had exchanged numbers.

"I'm so glad that we met and I hope to get to come back to visit." I told her honestly.

"I would love that. Maybe you and Eric could buy the house they have for sale a little farther down the beach. Then you could just move here and we would be able to visit any time we wanted." She had a hopeful smile.

"I'm sure this beach property isn't cheap and I really don't make that much money." I would love to do that. But it is not feasible. Smiling I added, "But that would be so much fun, wouldn't it."

"Well, my home is always open to you and Eric."

"Thank you Lindsey. I hope we can come back soon." We hugged each other and said our good-byes. I took a slow walk back to the house just soaking up the winter sun and the smell of the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand and the little shells that it deposits across the sand was something that I would always remember. Those waves are magical. I sat out side for a while just watching and listening but the heavy sun was falling and soon it would be time for the long ride back home. But I will take back memories of "the talk", new friendships, and like always another adventurous trip. At least I hadn't been shot at, staked, or had to go to the hospital. The run in with Quinn and the Weres were all pretty mild, except for poor Quinn he wouldn't be forgetting about it anytime soon. I was feeling pretty hungry. It has been hours since I had eaten anything. I went in and was making a turkey sandwich when Amelia was by my side.

"Hey Sook, I was getting hungry too."

"Would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

"No, I think that Tray and I are going to go out to eat. I wanted to tell you bye before we left. I know that when we get back that you won't be here."

"Yea we are going to take off as soon as Eric is up and ready."

"Be careful and I will call you later."

"Ok ya'll have fun and I will see you next week." Amelia and I hugged and then she turned and went back to her room. A few minutes later I heard "Bye Sookie." In unison.

"Bye guys." I was already half way done with my sandwich. Then I went up stairs and into our room. I could hear the shower running. I walked into the bathroom with my tooth brush and tooth paste in hand.

"Eric?"

"Are you going to join me lover?"

"I thought that I would brush my teeth before we left." But looking at him through the glass was really making me want to join him. "I thought the sooner we could leave it would be better. I know that the trip will be long."

"You are right lover and I will be able to fuck you senseless when we get back." Showing his fangs when he smiled.

"That sounds good to me." I said smiling. "I already packed my things and I'm ready to go when you are."

Before I knew it we were on the road heading back home. We rode in silence for a while. I was a little bit of an emotional wreck and I think that it was affecting Eric. I couldn't help it. I hated to leave because there was so much happiness there. After all Eric followed me here. This is where we told each other that we loved each other. What if we go back and due to circumstances Eric doesn't treat me the same. What if someone comes into the bar that he finds irresistible? What going to happen when I get old? I felt sad.

"Lover, please what is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are so sad. I don't understand, we have been so happy. We are starting a new life. A new beginning. Why would you be so sad?" he was gripping the steering wheel. He kept looking at me. It was making me feel nervous. I didn't really know what to say.

"Eric….I'm just a little…scared. It's just what if you get tired of me or find someone better. What if when we get back things aren't the same between us?" I could feel worry over take me and tears start to form.

"Sookie stop! I told you that I LOVE YOU! The only thing that could change is that our bond strengthens and we grow closer. Which is hard to believe that we could be closer than we are right now. I have never been so happy in my very long life. I thought that you were ready to go home. I thought that you wanted to rebond with me." I could feel love and happiness through the bond but confusion was there too. "I won't force you Lover, if that is not your desire than I will wait and maybe one day you will want to."

"No Eric, I do want to rebond. I just want you to be sure that you want me."

"Lover I told you, I have always wanted you ever since you walked into Fantasia. Over time I wanted you to be mine alone. I loved you for a long time Sookie."

"I love you too." We both could feel the love through the bond.

I stared out the window again and I began thinking about that night at Merlotte's when Eric was being attacked by

Sigebert. I wonder if they ever found out who sent him to Eric. Was he meant to kill Eric or the King? I wonder who he was following that night?

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Who sent Sigebert to Merlotte's back in October?"

"When Felipe asked Victor about it he said that he would investigate. He found out that he was able to get away that night and made his way to Fangtasia when he found out that that Queen was killed. Victor said that one of his retinue that was suppose to take out the Queen and her court saw Sigebert trying to escape and was tracking him. He was unable to catch up with him. But he tracked him to Fangtasia. Victor said that he met with the vampire name Thomas. That's when Thomas told him about Sigebert's escape. When they didn't spot him at Fangtasia. They thought that he must have went into hiding until he could talk to me." Eric sounded skeptical. "They didn't realize that he followed me and the King."

"So do you believe Victor?" It sounded logical but I didn't believe what Victor claimed. He sure did act odd at my house the night of the take over.

"No lover I don't believe or trust Victor."

We will find out what really happen that night.

"Who do you think sent Jonathan to me when I was at the wedding? Do you think that Felipe or Victor sent him?"

"I would guess it was Victor. I don't think that Felipe realized that you were important to me until you saved him that night at Merlottes."

I just gazed out the window and tried to piece all of this together. I knew that Quinn had told them about me. Who did he tell? Felipe? Victor? Maybe, Jonathan? No it had to be Felipe or Victor. Jonathan just worked for them. I wonder who else lived that worked for the Queen.

"Eric did any one else live that worked for the Queen other than Rasul?"

"I do not think so."

Eric and I seemed to be in thought for a while. Something seemed to be a miss. I know that I could figure this out. After a long time of silence I finally spoke up.

"Eric I think it was Victor and I think that I should be very leery of him. He is scary to me."

"Not to worry lover I will protect you."

We didn't speak about the matter again. Eric was stopping for gas and I used the bathroom and got a bottle of water. When we got back into the car Eric felt like talking again.

"Lover, will you come to my house with me tonight?"

"Well, I guess we could go there instead of mine. I've never seen your house before that would be nice."

"Perfect. I've wanted to take you there for so long." He was smiling.

I just smiled. "Ok then, to your house."

Eric popped his phone open and sent a text to someone, while he was driving.

"Eric please, I'm mortal and you are driving and not speed limit may I add. Do you have to text too?"

"Trust me lover, I will take care of you and I will never put you in danger on purpose."

"Well, you're driving fast and texting. That's dangerous."

"I promise you are not in any danger."

I laid my head back and tried to get a little rest. I must have really been tired because I slept for hours. When I woke up I sat up to look at the clock, it read 1am.

"I'm sorry Eric I wasn't very good company. I didn't realize that I was so sleepy."

"No lover you were great company. Just to have you close to me makes me happy."

"How much longer until we are at your house?"

"About an hour and a half."

"I can't wait to see your home."

"This is just one of my homes."

"How many homes do you own?"

"Three in the Shreveport area."

"Wow, I have trouble just keeping up with the one that I own. Did you know there was a house down from Lindsey's for sale?"

"Yes lover, I spoke with James while you were sleeping and he told me about it."

"She was trying to get me to buy it. Isn't that just crazy?"

"No lover that would be great investment property."

"I'm sure it is very expensive."

"Yes lover I'm sure it is. But I'm also sure that the return would be greater. Property is always a good investment."

"I don't really know about all of that, but I do know that the up keep on a home can sometimes be very expensive."

"Dear One, if there is anything that you need I can provide it for you."

"ERIC! I will not be a kept woman! If we are going to be together you are going to have to know that I can take care of myself and don't need you to provide for me!" I spat.

"Lover, I did not mean to upset you. I do believe when people are in love, that you just want to take of one another. Not because you have to but because you want to. If ever you had a need or a want I would want to give it to you. I would give you the stars if I had access to them. You deserve only the best of everything." He looked over at my tear streaked face and smiled. "Lover, am I wrong? Have I upset you more?"

He reached over and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Eric please, watch the road. And I don't feel like because we love each other makes me deserving of anything." I couldn't believe how sweet my 1000 year old vampire was being. "But I guess you are partly right, because if you needed something and I could get it for you I would."

"Why would you expect something different from me? You have to know that it is hard for me to not just give you everything and beg you to live with me and ask you not to work and just be with me at all time."

"That's how you really feel?" I was stunned. I do love Eric and I do want to be with him but that would go against how I was raised. People should be married before they live together. I was just a little confused.

"Yes lover, it will be hard for me to be without you for even a day. We will have to come to some conclusions on when we will see each other. If you won't move to Shreveport to live with me, than we have to come to an agreement."

"You really want me to live with you?" I was in awe.

"Oh yes lover! Will you consider it?" He said happily.

"I… will consider it." This is way too scary.

"Excellent." He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I didn't say yes, I said that I would think about it." I didn't want him to get his hopes up.

"I know Dear One, but you might say yes. That would make me incredibly happy." He was still smiling. Damn vampire.

We rode in silence for a little while and Eric just held my hand. Before I knew what was happening we were pulling through privacy gates and winding our way to the most beautiful house. It was a two story home. The front door was beautiful wood with glass window in it. You could see a chandelier hanging in the entry way through the glass above the door. That was lit with a soft glow. There were two lights lit on both sides of the door. The lights danced in the night. We drove past the circular drive that was also lit by lights, to the side of the house where the garage was. We were finally there, I was about to see Eric's home for the first time.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris alone.

I hope you enjoy it. It has some sweet ESN!!!

CHAPTER 13

The excitement of being at Eric's house for the first time was giving me butterflies. Eric could sense that I was nervous because he kept turning and smiling at me. Pulling around the side of the house the garage door started to open. When we pulled in there was a black Avalanche sitting in the garage. He got out and helped me out of the car and pulled me into his arms laying soft kisses on my lips tenderly.

'Lover, why are you so nervous."

"I don't know. I just am. I've never been to your house before and I just don't know what to expect."

"It's just a house Dear One." He said smiling at me.

"Well let's go see it." I said nervously.

We walked up the stairs to the door and he keyed in something and then unlocked the door and we entered a small entry way. He walked me down a short hall and we turned into the kitchen. Oh my gosh it was just beautiful. Stainless steel appliances and a beautiful island with black and gray speckled flakes running through it.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink lover?"

"Eric you could hardly be prepared for me being here. You have been gone for almost a week plus you couldn't have known that I would come back to your house with you." I said.

"Dear one I text Pam on our way home and told her to get you some food and bring it to my house." He was smiling at me like he was so sly.

"Well what do you have to eat then?"

He opened the refrigerator and he said, "There is stuff for a turkey sandwich, and there are a couple of premade salads."

"I would love a salad."

"Would you like a bottle of water or a soda?"

"Water, please."

We moved over to the bar. He heated up a blood and I dug into the salad. We sat together and just enjoyed each others presence.

"It's late tonight, what do you think about us having a bonding ritual tomorrow night?" He sounded hopeful.

"That would be….ok." I responded.

"Sookie, every time we talk about us bonding again you seem to have reservations. I feel your hesitation. I don't want this to be forced. We can wait if you are not ready." He stared me right in the eye.

"No Eric, I don't want to wait. I just worry about stuff." I stated.

"Like what?"

"Like what will happen when I get old. You know I am human and all and I will get old and one day I will die." He winced at that.

"Dear one" he reached out and laid his hand on mine, "ingesting my blood on a regular bases will keep you from getting old. As for you dying one day, well let just say that's a long time away. I hope one day that you would want to be a vampire and would allow me to turn you, but I would never force that on you." I felt through the bond that he was sad with the thought of me dying.

"Well, you have lived a long time and I'm worried that you will become tired of me or want something different and begin to regret having a bond with me."

"Sookie," he stood and pulled me into his embrace, "I love you beyond life. I could never grow tired or regretful of our bond. You are my first thought when I wake and the last thought before I sleep. You are everything that I've ever wanted in my long dead life. I have never known this kind of happiness." He kissed me softly and lovingly. I just stared into his blue eyes. I could feel the love in the bond.

"You finish eating, I'm going to get our bags and then I will take you on a tour of the place." I sat back down trying to soak all of this in.

I quickly finished and I could hear him coming up the little hallway. I went to wash my bowl out and he took it out of my hands and put it in the sink.

"Not now lover."

Taking my hands he pulled me into the living area. There were windows from the ceiling to the floor. They appeared to be darker windows.

"Is that opaque glass?"

"Yes."

He had blinds over them but they were open. You could see he had a pool that was covered and there was a big beautiful that led down to a lake. You could see the open area upstairs. And it had a big stone fireplace. We walked through the living area into another small hall. To the right was a door at the end of the small hall was a huge room. This also had windows from the ceiling to the floor. It was beautiful with a huge King sized bed. It looked like it was a walnut finish wood. It had a dark emerald green comforter on the bed with tons of pillows.

"Is this your room Eric?"

"Well it is the master bed room but I have a different room."

I was a little confused.

"Come lover, let me show you."

He walked into the master bathroom and went into a room that I thought would be a closet. He turned on the light and so I could see. There were a few clothes hanging in there. He shut the door and a small key pad opened, he keyed in another code and a door slide open. You would have never known it was there.

"Lover you can not have access to this panel unless the door is closed."

"Ok I will try to remember that."

I was in shock. We walked through the door and the panel slid close when Eric put in the code. The key pad was by the door. We walked down the stairs into another huge room. It had a desk in the corner with a laptop on it, a huge bed, a couch and a chair. There were two doors, I'm assuming a closet and a bathroom. The huge tv hung on the wall. There were a couple of smaller tvs that were on the other side of the room hanging on the walls.

"Eric how many tvs do you need." I said with a snicker.

"Dear one the two smaller ones are for me to monitor the security cameras."

"I didn't even notice any cameras."

"Of course not. That is the point of having cameras, people aren't suppose to know that I am watching them. It is important that I have a safe place. I did not get this old by being foolish." With a smile on his face he said, "Come let's get cleaned up and relax."

He took my hand and led me through the door that went to the bathroom. It was huge. It had a large stand up shower. It didn't even have a door on it. The tub would be able to sit several people in it. There was another door that led to a toilet room. There were two vanities. And yet another door that went to a large dressing room. The dressing room was just as big as Amelia's bedroom. The tub was nestled in the corner with candles lining the back and sides. I gasp as soon as we walked through the door.

"Oh my gosh Eric, this is so beautiful. If I had a bathroom like this I don't think that I would ever leave the tub." I stated. I just looked at everything. Eric looked so amused.

"Dear one, be careful what you say, I just may hold you to that." He said with a smirk.

Eric walked over and started to fill his massive tub. I excused myself to tend to my human needs. When I came out the tub was about half way filled and Eric wasn't in the room.

"Eric?"

He walked to the door with his phone to his ear. As he was getting off the phone he said thanks for the information and if you find out anything else please let him know. After hanging up he threw the phone on his bed and then went to turn off the water. He picked up a lighter and started to light the candles.

"Lover, it appears that James was able to get a little information about the Weres that attacked us." He walked over to the wall and turned the lights off. The bathroom glowed and flickered in the candle light. He started to pull off his clothes. "The pack master in New Orleans gave the information to the pack master in Destin. One of the Were's wives had told them that he was on a job that took him to Vegas. He was meeting a vampire there at about 3am Saturday morning. He flew out Friday evening. According to the Were's wife he was just watching someone. She wasn't for sure when he would be back home." I stood there quietly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Eric had pulled me closer to him and started to remove my clothing. As he did so I could feel his arousal on my leg.

"So who were they watching me or you?" I was a little distracted by his touch on my almost naked body. I was starting to have problems thinking.

"I am not for sure lover, but do not worry. I will be finding out." His face was just expressionless. Then he picked me up and climbed into the tub sitting me on his lap. "Now, enough about the Weres. We have more important business to discuss." My heart rate began to accelerate with the thought of the next discussion.

Eric pulled me in for a kiss that caused me to moan and become instantly ready for a little more of this discussion. I pulled away to breathe and couldn't help but smile. I could feel his lust and want. I was ready to crawl on top of his gracious plenty. He took my breasts in his hands and with his thumbs rubbed my already hard nipples. I moaned with his every touch. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and then pulled his head to my breasts wanting him to give them more of his undivided attention. As he sucked and pulled on my nipples he snaked his other hand into the water to tease my clit. I was just about to come undone when he stood up and sat me on the side of the tub. He bent down and started to lick my clit while pushing two fingers into my hot core. I threw my head back and screamed out. Then nothing. He stopped all together. I opened my eyes and looked at him questionably.

"You have to watch me lover." He stated with a smirk.

I could only nod my head in compliance with his request. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes and he leaned back down and licked across my clit then deposited his fingers back into my now aching core. I watch as he teased and nibbled at my middle and worked his magical fingers in and out of my wet core. As my walls began to contract around his fingers I started to scream his name he bit into my thigh pushing me over the edge. As soon as he licked my puncture wounds he lapped up my juices with a slow moan. He put his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean then pulled me in his lap and kissed me passionately. I could taste my juices on his tongue and my blood was still lingering on his lips. I licked his lips clean and sucked his tongue back into my mouth. He slid me down over his gracious plenty. He both gasped in ecstasy. I rocked on top of him until I could feel my body ready to release another orgasm. I began to move quicker and pushing down farther on his hard on bucking my hips up a little once I had him buried deep within me. He both became frantic in our movements like we couldn't get enough of one another. I began to quiver inside and arching my back thrusting my breast up to him. He pierced my right nipple and pulled blood into his mouth. I screamed his name with my release and he released my breast and screamed something in a different language with his orgasm. He licked my nipple to help it heal then I collapsed on top of him with him still inside me. The bond between us was buzzing with excitement. I was being buried with the love that was crashing in on me. I felt like a wet noodle. I couldn't move and could barely breathe.

After a minute or two Eric finally spoke. "Lover, are you ok?"

I raggedly replied with a "Yeah."

He slid out of me and we both groaned. It's like he is a perfect fit and when he pulls out it's like I'm missing a part of me. He just cradled me in his arms.

"Eric, you never gave me a tour of your home." I managed to get out.

He just laughed and so did I.

"I thought that we could start with the most important part." He said with a smile. "Lover, you have all day tomorrow to explore the house. It's just a regular old house."

I just stayed in Eric's arms. He started to wash my body and I washed his. It felt good to be loved and cared for. I never knew it could feel this good. After we washed each other Eric picked me up and set me on the bath mat so he could get towels. He picked me back up and headed toward his room. I yawned. I was really tired. With all the traveling and sex it will really wear a person out. He sat me on the bed then he pulled out one of his drawers and tossed me a black fangtasia shirt. I pulled it over my head.

"Sookie when you get up in the morning you will need to remember the passwords to get in and out. It is your name and the last 4 digits of your phone number. Ok?"

"Really?" I was astonished.

"Yes Dear One, really." He replied smiling. "Tomorrow night we will bond. You make me so happy Sookie."

I smiled, "And you make me happy too Eric."

We laid back on the bed and he pulled me up to his chest and wrapped his arm around me. I don't remember much after that.

TBC

OK everyone, give me your opinion, should I keep going or try to just end it before May 5th? I will do whatever you readers want.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews are better than chocolate.


	14. Chapter 14

These are Charlaine Harris' characters.

I'm sorry how long this chapter is. Describing his house had to be done.

CHAPTER 14

I woke the next day with Eric's arm wrapped around me. I wiggled out from under his arm and headed for the bathroom to take care of my morning needs. After relieving my self, washing my face and brushing my teeth I went back to Eric's room to find me some clothes. I saw my bag in the corner of Eric's room. I pulled a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a pair of socks out. Even though we lived in the south it was still chilly. After all it was almost Christmas. I haven't really done any shopping for anyone. I would need to get Amelia and Sam something. And I suppose I should get Eric and Pam something too. My mind was going 90 to nothing. I guess that I was just excited about being here with Eric and this was going to be the first Christmas that I would be buying a gift for someone that I was in love with. Just what do you get for someone that has everything? I guess that would be something for me to think about later. Right now I needed some coffee and something to eat. I hope that I could remember how to get out of here. The little light coming from the night stand was displaying what looked like a note. I walked over and picked it up. Yep, it's a note from Eric. As I picked up the note I noticed there was a photo of me. I picked the frame up and looked at it closer. I was sitting at the bar, at Fangtasia talking to the bartender. You couldn't see the bartender because who ever took this photo had zoomed in on me. I was smiling a real smile and I looked happy. I wondered who had taken the photo. I sat down on the bed and opened the note.

_Lover,_

_I just wanted to remind you that the code is your name and the last 4 digits of your phone number. And don't forget that the door upstairs has to be closed in order for the panel there to open. _

_There is stuff for you to have breakfast in the kitchen and you should enjoy your self and explore the house. The maid and the gardener will not be here today. I gave them the week off when I decided to follow you to Florida._

_You should also try to get some rest before tonight. We have reservations at 6:30 at a new restaurant. I look forward to us rebonding tonight._

_LOVE, E_

After dressing and folding the note and laying it on top of my bag and decided on some breakfast. I walked up the stairs and even though it was dark in there the key pad gave off a small glow of blue so I could see the letters and numbers. I quickly keyed in the code and the door slide open. Then after I walked through I keyed in the code in again on the other key pad and the door slid closed. I open the door to leave the closet. I'm guessing that it was suppose to be a closet. After all there were a few things hanging up in there. Then I shut the door again. I exited the bathroom and back through the master bedroom. I stopped to look out the windows in the living area. After opening the blinds you could see just how beautiful the back yard was. The patio had very nice outdoor furniture and there was a large pool with a cover. The hot tub also had a cover on it. I couldn't see any neighbors but I could see there was a lake and he had a pier that went out into the lake. I could see he had what I would guess to be a boat house down in the water. I would have to ask him to show me his boat sometime. The landscaping was just breath taking, all kind of greenery and flower beds. There were some mums blooming. I'm not a big gardening person. Gran really enjoyed doing that but it's not really my cup of tea. My thumbs aren't very green. There was a path that led down to the pier. I could spend my whole day sitting on Eric's back patio and day dream. My stomach started to growl so I moved to the kitchen.

The coffee maker was on the counter. It was a nicer one then I had at home. I found the coffee in the cabinet above the coffee maker. There were bagels in the fridge and there was fresh fruit in the bottom drawer of the fridge. I washed some grapes and strawberries and popped my bagel in the toaster. I found the cups and sat down at the bar and had a filling breakfast with some much needed coffee. I noticed the clock on the microwave read 1:45. Man I just slept the day away. Grant it I have a Viking that seems to wear me out. After my breakfast was finished and the mess was cleaned up I decided to do a little exploring.

I walked back to the living area and instead of heading back through the way I came I walked to the front door where there was a stair case to the second floor. Walking up the stairs there was a beautiful painting of a Viking ship on a rough ocean. At the top of the stairs there were doors to the left that were open. The first door was a big bedroom that had sliding glass doors that looked to be opaque. They were covered with dark blue and white drapes. Looking out the doors I could see a small terrace with a small table and 2 chairs. It was a nice bedroom. The comforter was white with dark blue flower around the borders. There were a ton of pillows on the bed. There was a lounge chair in the corner. There was a flat screen television hanging on the wall and there were a few snap shots in this room of Eric and Pam. They were at the bar.

There was a large room beside this room that had everything you would need to entertain guest. There was a huge television, with a wall full of movies, there were 3 recliners and a couch, there were a couple of different game systems and games galore, a bar lined the wall and there was a refrigerator that was stocked with tonic water, blood and soft drinks. On the other side of the room was a huge pool table. There were a couple of swords hanging on the walls in this room. There was a blown up photo of the entrance of Fangtasia on the wall also. Wow, what a fun room. I would have to get Eric to play pool with me. I could just see us now, me leaning over the table and him leaning over on top of me try to help me with a shot. Oh yes, that could most definitely be fun. I smiled at the thought of this and I could feel a pool between my thighs. I stepped out of this room to explore more.

There was a bathroom across from the bedroom. As I walked passed it I peered in, and then stopped to look down into the open living area. This house is just so beautiful. As I turned I saw yet another door that held another bedroom to the right. There were a few book cases in this room and it had its own bathroom. The bathroom was small. After a quick glance around the room I went to the next bedroom. It was a little nicer and it had a small sitting area in here. It also had a private bathroom. This room was more masculine than he other two. It had a rust colored comforter and the walls were the color of taupe. The furniture was oak and it appeared to be heavy. I decided to go back down stairs and take a better look around down stairs. There was a door by the master bedroom that I remembered seeing so I thought that I would go check that room out.

It turned out to be a large office and a library combined. There were bookshelves that lined the wall and all kinds of books here. There were a couple of large recliners and a desk in the corner. I started to look at some of the books. There was one of the shelves that didn't have very many books on it. I went to that shelf first and couldn't believe my eyes. They were romance and mysteries. I even seen a couple that I had already read there. There was gone with the wind and there was a set of books that I have been dying to read. I picked the first one up in the series. It was called, 'A Grave Sight' by Charlaine Harris. It was about a girl who got struck by lightening and could detect dead bodies and how they were killed and there names. I've been wanting to read the set. I had heard what great books they were. I picked up the book and went to the recliner. After a while I decided to check on the time. The clock over the desk showed it to be 5:00. Oh my gosh I was so engrossed in the story that I lost track of time. I quickly made my way back to Eric's love lair. Ha Ha. I went to the shower and turned it on. Getting undressed and getting in so I could be ready for our dinner date at 6:30. I knew that if I had waited on Eric to rise to shower that we would not leave on time. I took my time and scrubbed every inch of my body and shaved my legs, after all tonight will be a special night. I finished up and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel in my hair and spotted a robe hanging on the back of the door. It was Eric's but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me using it. I went back to his room and retrieved my make-up bag. I brushed out my hair and plugged in my curling iron. Then I thought that I sensed someone else in the room. I quickly jerked my head around and saw Eric standing there in his silk boxers just staring at me.

"Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry lover. I am just so happy that you are here that I was just making sure that I would never forget what you looked like wrapped up in my robe and sitting in my bathroom. I want to wake with you here everyday." He smiled and made his way to me.

I smiled and stood so I could wrap my arms around his neck. "Sorry about the robe. I didn't bring anything in here to put on after my shower."

"Dear One you can wear anything that you want of mine. But forgive me I forgot to show you wear there are clothes for you." He started to pull me in the direction of the closet.

"What do you mean Eric?"

"Here lover" and he opened the door and pulled me in with him. "See you have clothes in here."

"Where did this come from?"

"I ordered them online for you."

"What! Why?"

"Because I was hoping that you would yield to me lover and I had hoped that we would find ourselves here at my home and I wanted to make sure that you have everything that you needed." He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Eric…."I really didn't know what to say. I didn't like being kept and I wasn't happy about this. I knew he could feel my anger through the bond. Before I could even say anything else he kissed me until I had a pool between my thighs and was moaning in his mouth. My anger had vanished and lust was taking its place.

"Now lover, pick out something nice to wear and I will shower so we won't be late to the restaurant." He said with a smirk.

"Well…ok." Boy he could kiss! I couldn't even think straight. Then he left me standing there in the closet by myself. That's right! I'm mad because he went over board and bought me a whole bunch of clothes.

"Don't think that this discussion is over with Eric." I knew he could hear me in the bathroom. I heard the shower start up and Eric laugh.

"Of course not lover, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

I looked through the clothes and they were all my size and beautiful. Eric is so thoughtful. I wish that he wouldn't have done this though. I really can take care of myself. Tonight was not the time to fight about this though. I just decided to smile and chose something perfect for dinner and surprise him by not fussing about this. I chose a blue dress that would show off my eyes and my other assets. It came just above the knee and had a low cut front that would give Eric something to think about during dinner. I hoped that it wouldn't be to low cut though. It was perfect to show a little cleavage. I took the dress and laid it on the bed with the matching shoes that had about a 3 inch heel.

I went and blow dried my hair and Eric was just getting out of the shower. He went to the other mirror and brushed out his hair. He said I will be in the kitchen when you are ready loved one, and slipped into his bedroom. I put a few curls in my hair and put just a little eye make-up on and some mascara. I added a little lip gloss and went to put on the dress.

It was perfect. It hugged my curves and was a bit lower cut than I had thought. I try not to expose that much of the girls but what the heck, I was going with Eric. I had a bra and thong that almost matched the color of the dress. Blue always looks good on me because of my eyes. I went up the stairs and keyed in the code and keyed it back in when I walked through the door. I made my way into the kitchen where Eric was having a true blood. He was wearing black slacks and a slate blue shirt. He left a few of the top buttons undone. I was going to have something to think about during dinner to I see. He looked up at me and his fangs ran down.

"Lover, maybe we should stay in for dinner." He said as he crossed the floor to stand in front of me. My heart beat speedup and he licked his lips. I could feel the wetness return to my center. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips and ran his fingertips up my arm and across the top of my breast. Then he stopped and said, "Later love, lets go before I rip off that dress and take you on top of the table."

I couldn't speak I just nodded at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I know he could smell my arousal. We started to make our way to the garage. We passed a few more doors on the way to the garage. I finally found my voice again.

"Eric what are those rooms. I never looked in here today."

"Oh, did you like the house?"

"Yes, but I didn't look at this part."

"You can tomorrow. It's just a small bathroom for guest, a work out room, and a laundry room."

"A work out room?"

"Yes, I like to practice with my swords and for training purposes."

"Oh."

"Did you like the rest of the house?"

"Yes, very much so. I found a book in the library that I have been wanting to read." I smiled.

"Good lover if there is something that you need that I don't have just let me know and I will get it for you."

"Everything is fine."

We rode to the restaurant quietly. I was a comfortable quiet. It gave me time to do some thinking. He helped me out of the car and helped me into my seat at the restaurant and we had small talk until the food arrived. He ordered a royalty blend and I had chicken parmesan. We really enjoyed each others company. We laughed and talked and shared stories. We decided that it was time to go home. I just sat and thought on the way back to Eric's house. I was really looking forward to the bonding and I felt much better about us as a couple. During the car ride and dinner I was thinking about my relationship with Eric and I have come up with some answers. If we could have all the answers about our relationships before we entered them then it would be easy but nothing is just black and white. No matter who I would have fallen in love with there would be issues along the way. I was just time to step out and trust in this love. I know that I am ready for this.

"Lover," he broke our silence, "is everything all right?" I could feel he was nervous through the bond. Which was amusing to me that a vampire of 1000 years could be nervous about anything.

"Yes, I was just thinking about us and the bonding tonight." I felt a mixture of emotions hit me. Then to put his mind at ease I reached over and took his hand and said, "I'm so happy to be doing this. No one has ever made me happier than you and there is no one that I trust more than you. I love you, Eric."

I could feel the love swell in the bond. "I love you too. You have made me so happy lover."

We were back at his house and he was pulling me out of the car and into his arms. He urgently kissed me and we didn't hold anything back. He picked me up and carried me all the way to his room. We were all over each other. He unzipped my dress and it fell in a puddle on the floor. His hands were roaming everywhere. I unbutton his shirt and was working on his belt buckle. Damn belt I couldn't get it off. Eric reached down and helped me get the belt loose. I unbuttoned his jeans and was pushing them down and he finished sliding them down. I was standing there in my heels, bra, and thong. He pulled away and took in the view. I ran my fingertips down my neck, over my beast, letting them drift over my stomach to the top of my thong. Slipping my fingers inside my thong and watching his eyes go wide and then hearing him growl just egged me on. I let me fingers rub my mound and then let them dip inside of me. He quickly pulled me to him and pulling my fingers out of my hot core and into his mouth. He groaned and ripped my thong off. Sinking to his knees and propping my leg up over his shoulder he sucked my clit into his mouth and stuck two fingers in and started to work my already wet core. I grabbed a hand full of his hair. It didn't take long for me to be screaming his name and I could feel him sinking his fangs into my flesh of my inner thigh. My legs were about to give out. He stood back up and kissed me passionately. I could taste my juices in his mouth. I moaned and licked his lip. He ripped my bra off and sucked my nipple into his mouth while rolling the other one with his finger tips. The touch of his cool hand and the feel of his cool mouth made my nipples stand at attention. I pulled away reluctantly and sank to my knees. I wrapped my hand around his waiting hard on. I let my tongue trace his gracious plenty up and down. He was moaning and would sometimes speak in a different language. I wrapped my tongue around the tip and lightly sucked as my hand worked him up and down. I licked his underside and sucked where the head met the shaft. He would buck and then try to calm himself down. I finally sucked as much of him into my mouth as I could and careful massaged his jewels. Before I knew it he was pumping inside my mouth I could feel him getting harder and started to pulsate. I swallowed until there was nothing left to swallow. I gave him one last lick and he pulled me to his mouth and whispered, "You are magnificent." We kissed passionately again and then I kicked my shoes off and he laid me on the bed. He crawled up between my thighs and entered me. We found a wonderful rhythm and it wasn't long before we were moaning and yelling out each others name. He pulled my breast into his mouth and bit in right above the nipple. I screamed in ecstasy and my walls tightened around his long shaft as he drove it into me. He licked my wounds and pumped me harder screaming once again in another language. We both collapsed in pure delight. I was unable to breath and he appeared to be a little spent too. We laid there wrapped in each others arms. After maybe 30 minutes. He spoke.

"Before we bond I would like for us to bathe each other. Is that ok with you Lover?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

He got up and went and started the bath. I could see the lights flickering in the bathroom. He came back to the bedroom and carried me to the bathroom. The candles were lit and a soft glow flickered through the bathroom. Getting in while still holding me he sat slowly into the hot water. It felt great. We just sat and snuggled before we washed each other.

"Lover, is there anything else that you want to ask me before we bond again?"

"No, I feel like you have answered all of my questions."

"Sookie," he had a very serious tone, "This is very serious and if you have changed your mind you must tell me before we do this."

I turned and looked at him astonished. "Eric do you not want to bond with me again?" I said sadly.

"No Lover, I want to make sure that you still want to. I know you have been apprehensive."

"No, I told you on the way here. I love you and there is no one that I love more or could trust more than you."

"This will forever make you mine."

"And you mine."

"Yes."

"I want to do this."

The smile on his face said it all. We washed each other lovingly. We didn't speak or try to seduce each other. We just washed each other. After we were cleaned Eric stepped out of the tub and died himself off and wrapped a towel around him and went to the bedroom. After what seemed to be forever he came back, right before I was going to get out and go look for him.

"Ok Lover, let me dry you off.

"Ok, is everything ok."

"Yes, why did you ask?"

"Because you took so long. What were you doing?"

"You will see Lover."

Then he helped me out of the tub and dried me from head to toe. He carried me into the bedroom and it was beautiful, there were candles all around the room. It gave off a romantic glow. He had made it the perfect place for us to bond. On the night stand was the knife that he used in Rhodes. He set me on the bed and then went to the night stand and picked up the knife then sat beside me.

"Sookie, I need you to understand that this is a lot like a human marriage."

I was beginning to get annoyed. "Eric we already talked about this in Florida."

"I know Lover, but I needed to remind you. Let's get comfortable." He pulled us to the head of the bed. "This time I would like for us to drink for each other at the same time."

"Ok."

He sat me so we were sitting kind of sideways so we could face each other.

"Sookie, I have loved you for a long time. There is no one that I would ever want to spend my life with other than you. I trust you and love you. You have my heart and soul. I will be forever yours." Then he turned and picked up a little box off the night stand. "Sookie Stackhouse, will you be my bonded and my wife?"

The tears sprang from my eyes as he opened the box. I was not expecting this. I was stunned.

"I….I…I don't know what to say."

"Well, maybe 'yes' would be good."

"Oh, yes Eric. I will be your bonded and your wife." I sputtered. Tears streaked my face. I kissed him and pulled back and said yes again.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my left hand. It had a 3 carat princess diamond and it had rubies that encircled the platinum band.

"The rubies are a symbol of our blood bond. This is called an eternity band because they totally encircle the band. Just like my love for you is for all eternity."

"Oh my God Eric. This is so beautiful. I can't believe that you are asking me to marry you. When did you have time to get his ring?"

"Lover, I don't want to make it official in just our customs but in human customs too. I had the ring designed after Rhodes. I'm so happy that you like it."

"I love you Eric Northman."

"I love you too Sookie Stackhouse."

We kissed again and then he took my hands and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Then he pulled me into his lap so I could straddle him.

"Sookie, I am yours."

"Eric, I am yours."

Then he reached up with the blade and cut the side of his neck and I latched on to him. As soon as I latched on to him he bit into my neck. The bond opened like never before it felt like we were floating and there was a bright light. The love over took us. I felt him inside me. It was like we were one. After his wound closed and he licked mine to heal, we very passionately made love. We didn't rush, it was slow and sweet and fulfilling in every way. We held each other never wanting to let go. We reached our sweet release at the same time. We fell asleep entangled in one another.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

The book Sookie was reading in the library is another series of Mrs. Harris's books. Give it a try you will love them too. I do!


	15. Chapter 15

These characters are Charlaine Harris's and I am just using them. Don't forget this story takes place before Dead and Gone.

CHAPTER 15

I woke up the next day in a daze. It was dark in the room except for a small lamp that was softly shining on my night stand. I had the most perfect dream. I laid there replaying it in my mind. Then I held my left hand up wishing that it hadn't been a dream. When I held my hand up I gasped as I looked at the most beautiful ring ever. Even with Eric's heavy arm wrapped around me I quickly sat up in bed. I couldn't believe my eyes. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom and turned on the light. The ring sparkled. It wasn't a dream. I had to tell someone. I used the bathroom and washed my face. I brushed my teeth and hair. I went back to the bedroom and changed into some jeans and threw on a long sleeve t-shirt.

I went up-stairs to make some coffee and get a bite to eat. While the coffee was brewing I went to get my cell phone out of my purse. It was 12:30. I put a couple pieces of toast in the toaster and checked my messages. I missed a call from Sam and there was a text from Amelia. My toast popped up and I put some butter on it and poured a cup of coffee.

Amelia's text said that she would be home on Tuesday night. As I munched on my toast I listened to the message Sam left. He was just touching base with me. He said that Selma had worked out to be a great waitress and that he couldn't wait for me to get back. I would love to call him and tell him about my good news but maybe that would be something to do face to face. I hope that he will be happy for me. I dread to tell Bill. I know that he will be upset. But Amelia will be excited for me. I text Amelia and told her that I couldn't wait to see her Tuesday night. I decided to call Sam.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam! Are you very busy?"

"Of course not Sook. I can always talk to you."

"Well I was just wondering when you need me to come back to work?"

"What about Sunday for the lunch shift?"

"Sure that will be fine. I also have another problem Sam, I have to make an unexpected trip to Vegas and will need some more time off."

"Is this more vampire shit Sook? Are you in trouble?"

"Yes it is vampire business and no I don't believe that there will be trouble." I said but not totally believing it myself. I could hear Sam scoff. "What Sam, just say it."

"Sook, it's just that every time you have to do something for those vampires you always end up hurt."

"Well this time should be different. The new King is making a formal announcement of his protection to me."

"When are you leaving and who is going with you?"

"We are leaving on Friday evening and we should be returning on Sunday evening and Eric is going with me."

"Ok Sook, I should be able to get you covered for that time."

"Eric said that he could send a waitress over if you need a replacement for me while I'm gone."

"I will let you know if I will need one in a couple of days."

"Ok Sam, I'll see you for the lunch shift on Sunday."

"Ok cher."

After we hung up I went into Eric's library to read a little more in 'Grave Sight'. It was hard to read, my mind kept drifting on what Lindsey had told me before we left Florida. I was feeling a little anxious about this trip to Vegas. It would be here before I knew it and Sam had a good point. I always get hurt when I do things with vampires. What was going to happen? I started to think about what we knew about the Weres that attacked us at the club the other night. They went to Vegas to meet with someone. How did they know we were in Florida? Who were they suppose to be watching me or Eric?

Probably Eric since they just killed his Queen. They were probably just keeping tabs on him so they could see if they can trust him. Then why did they attack us. Hmmm. There is a lot to think about.

I kicked back in the recliner further and tried to read again. The ring caught the light and sparkled and that led me into another thought. Eric said that he had the ring since Rhodes. Was he planning on proposing since Rhodes? This is crazy. I had always wanted a huge church wedding with a lot of flowers and all my family and friends there but I don't think that I would want that any more. I'm not speaking to Jason and I have just a few true friends. I think that I would like a quiet and simple ceremony. I will talk to Eric about that. I'm not in a hurry to get married though. Just knowing that we are already tied together and that we have plans to make it official in my world is all I need for right now. I'm going to be Mrs. Eric Northman. I smiled ear to ear.

The next thing I knew Eric was caressing my neck and laying soft sweet kisses on my lips.

"Lover, I missed you when I woke up today. I was hoping that you would be lying with me when I woke."

"_I was hoping to have my breakfast in bed."_

I looked up at Eric startled. My heart started to race.

"Lover? Is everything ok?"

"Eric… I…" Then I burst into tears and I tried to get up. I just heard his thoughts. Oh my God! Oh my God!

Eric froze and he was stiff.

"Lover…I heard you too."

"OH NO!!! What is happening?"

"SShhh lover, it is ok." He softly spoke and he held me tighter. "Sookie, Listen to me. Have you ever heard my thoughts before?"

I hesitated and then looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, I have. But not on a regular bases. It was only a quick glimpse and it has only been a few times."

"Lover, we must keep this a secret. I don't want anyone to know that we can hear one another."

"Ok. I really don't want to die. Have you ever heard me before?"

"No, I have wished that I could but this was the first time."

I couldn't help but to wonder what caused this. Could it have been the blood bond being renewed?

"_That would be my guess Lover." _

"Eric this is a little scary."

"Lover, we are just growing closer and becoming as one."

I just starred at him. I was speechless. He picked me up and held me.

"Do not worry lover. It is our secret. Will you accompany me to Fangtasia tonight and we can see if you can read any other vampires minds?"

"Yes, I would love to go to Fangtasia with you. But I have to work tomorrow so you will have to take me home tonight." I could feel sadness through the bond. "Eric I have to get back to work. I will be taking more time off and I have been gone for a week now."

"Lover, stay with me. Don't leave. I need you with me."

"Eric how would I get back home tomorrow?"

"You can take my car and I will come pick it up tomorrow night."

"You're going to let me take your car home?"

"Of course Lover."

"Well there's no doubt in my mind that you must really love me."

"Of course I do. If you like my car then I will buy you one too."

"Oh no you won't! I don't need a new car, mine is just fine." Eric smirked.

"A husband can buy his wife anything he wants to."

"We aren't married yet."

"Oh but we will be lover, we will be."

"_I love it when she is so feisty."_

"I heard that!"

Eric just smiled. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Come lover we have to get to Fangtasia."

We walked back down to his room and quickly got ready to go. Eric gave me a kiss and said that he would meet me in the kitchen.

"I am going to get a true blood while you get ready."

I bent my head to the side smiling and said, "Would you like dinner before we go?"

"He approached me and pulled me close. He licked my rapidly beating artery and then he whispered in my ear, "Oh yes, but I will have dinner when we get back home besides, this not the place that I will be feeding from." He kissed me long and very passionately.

When he released me I had a pool between my thighs and I was aching for more. He smirked and said, "Get ready lover, we must go. I promise to satisfy your every need when we return. You will come back home with me?"

"Yes." I said breathlessly. Then he was gone while I quickly added some makeup and repacked it. I would have to leave early the next day so I didn't want to have to be searching for things in the morning. After I dressed in a pair of dark jeans out of "my" closet and a long sleeve v neck sweater I headed back up stairs.

Eric was leaning against the counter and drinking his bottle of blood. He watched me walk over to him and set down his blood.

"I wish we could just stay home lover, but I have some things that I must take care of. I don't think that we will have to stay for more than three or four hours."

"That's fine Eric. I know you have to work."

"I've called you in some food that we can pick up on the way to the bar."

"That was nice. What did you get me?"

"There is an Italian place not far from the bar. I got you some chicken fettuccini and some bread sticks without garlic."

"Sounds great, I'm starving." He kissed my softly on my lips, took my hand and led me to the car.

On the way I thought that I would bring up the wedding. "Eric, I was thinking about our wedding today and was hoping that we could talk about it."

"Lover, you can have any kind of wedding that you want."

"Well, I was just thinking that a small ceremony would be great with just some close friends that would be fine with me."

"If that is what you want Dear One. Have you thought about where you would like to get married?"

"No not really. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well we are heading to Vegas."

"No, I don't want to get married there and I'm not in a big hurry."

"I am lover, I want you with me all the time. If you will agree to move in with me then you can take your time with the arrangements, but if you won't live with me until after he ceremony then I am ready to get married as soon as possible."

"Oh, I will have to think about that."

"Why don't we go back to the beach and get married on the white sand with the moonlight in your hair?"

"That's a great idea!"

"Now all you have to do is tell me a date."

"Let me think about that for a little while."

"That's fine Dear One."

We rode in silence to the restaurant and he ran in to pick up my order. Then off to the club. He pulled into his spot at Fangtaia and walked around the car to help me out. I followed him into his office and settled on the couch to eat. A moment later Pam came in and greeted Eric and me. Eric told her to get me a bottle of water and him a blood. When she reappeared she had both.

"How was your trip master?"

"It was good but it is good to be home." Eric replied. Then Pam turned to speak to me.

"I see Eric has given you his ring. I am glad that you have finally come to your senses. You are stubborn Sookie." She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, he has given me his ring. Don't you love it? Now we have a wedding to plan."

"We?"

"Of course Pam you are my friend and Eric's child. We are family now." I stood up to hug Pam and she let me. "You will help me won't you?"

"Of course Sookie." She returned the hug. "Dear Abby says that a wedding is a very special event and it is all about the bride." Eric and I just looked at each other with a smile.

"_See if you can read Pam's mind lover." _

"_Ok."_

"Well Pam, Eric and I were thinking a small wedding on the beach."

"That sounds wonderful. We can start planning immediately."

"We haven't set a date yet."

"Oh, I see."

"Sookie you should eat. Your food is getting cold."

"_I can't hear anything that she is thinking. I guess it is just you that I can hear."_

"Your right and my stomach is growling again." I giggled.

Pam excused herself, I ate, and Eric worked. When I finished Eric asked if I wanted to go sit at his booth for a while and have a drink.

"Sure that would be fine. Do you have a lot more work to do?"

"I have to email a couple of people and a little more paper work to do. But I will be able to join you soon."

"Ok." I stood to leave the room. As I got to the door Eric stood at vampire speed and pulled me into his arms.

"Lover, were you going to leave with out giving me something to think about?" Then he was kissing me and once again there was a pool between my thighs and I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist where we stood. When I broke our kiss to breathe, he was smiling. He pinned me against the wall, my breath hitched, and my pulse raced. "We will be leaving soon lover." He released my body and I whimpered. He laughed.

"Soon Lover, soon. Go have a drink and I will be there before you know it." He kissed me lightly.

"Ok but if you keep this up we will be on top of your desk."

In a blink of an eye he had me perched on his desk and kissing me again. He lifted me and I could feel my pants being lowered. My shoes and pants were on the floor. My thong was gone and he was between my thighs making me tremble. His tongue made long licks across my opening and up my clit.

He moaned and said, "Fuck Lover, you are intoxicating."

He pushed in two fingers and nibbled on my clit. My heart was racing and it was hard to breath. I was pushing my hips into his hand and could feel my release quickly approaching. He just kept on licking and sucking with his mouth and keeping a wonderful rhythm with his fingers. He turned his head and pierced my sensitive skin and curled his fingers inside me. I screamed out his name and released my orgasm. He continued to pull blood out of my artery and my body spasm in ecstasy. He licked my wounds and slowly removed his fingers. He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. I could taste myself in his mouth and on his lips. The bond was filled with love. I could hear in his mind that I was is and how he wanted to turn be over his desk and take me. God how I loved this man. He helped me get my pants back up this time without panties and kissed me again. We held each other for another moment.

Then he spoke, "I have dreamed of doing that to you on my desk since I meet you the first time you came here. It finally has happen."

I smiled and said, "So what else have you wanted to do?"

"Trust me there is a lot more that I have wanted to do to you in this very office." He smiled. "But you have to work tomorrow and I have to get this work done. Go have a drink lover, I will have time to explore all my fantasies with you."

"Ok now I have plenty to think about."

I went to his booth and Pam joined me. She had a smile on her face.

"So Sookie did you have fun with my master?"

I just smiled at her. I moment later the waitress brought me a gin and tonic and Pam a blood. Pam and I talked about the place that we stayed at on the beach and the Were attack. I told her about James and Lindsey and she told me about some things that happened at the bar while we were gone. Then I could feel someone staring at me. I turned and looked at the bar and it was Bill. I felt sad for him. He walked over to me and asked if he could sit and talk with me. Pam looked at me and I nodded. She got up and left and Bill sat.

"Are you with Eric now?"

"Yes, he came to me in Florida and we were able to work some things out. We are a couple now." I felt anxious and nervous to be having this conversation but I also knew that it had to be done.

"Did he give you that ring?" He spat.

"Yes, I accepted it and we will be getting married."

His eyes narrowed and his face was like stone. "You are making a huge mistake. Eric only cares for himself. He will use you and pass you around for others to use your talents or get rid of you when he has had his fill."

His words stung me and I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears. "You don't have a clue how he feels about me! He loves me!" I yelled. People started to turn around and stare. I could feel Eric approaching. When I looked up he was standing beside the table seething.

"Lover, Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just telling Bill here of our happy news to be wed."

Eric sat beside me. He looked at Bill with an ice cold glare and said, "Dare you upset my bonded and soon to be wife?"

He returned the glare and then looked at me. I felt panic. Eric was sending me waves of calm and comfort.

"I was just speaking with her. I did not mean to upset her." He lowered his eyes.

"You may leave Compton and make sure this does not happen again."

Bill rose and paused to look at me. Then he went out the door. Eric wrapped me in his arms and I could hear the hate rolling into my mind from all the jealous fangbangers around me. I immediately put my shields back up and I tried to pull away and he held me tighter.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"No where, but I'm upsetting your admirers and I don't want to start trouble."

Then he leaned over and captured my lips in a breath taking kiss. "Lover I want everyone to know that you are Mine."

I melted into his side. "Eric you know I'm going to have to talk to Bill again. I can't just leave it like that."

"You are to good Lover. I should punish him for upsetting you."

"I'm fine. He was just hurt because I chose you. I need to explain to him that I could never love him again. That I feel that we were meant for each other."

He hugged me and said, "Another time. If you feel that you have to do this. But I need to be close just in case he upsets you again. It would be best if you let me join you while you speak to him."

"No it would be better to do it by myself. But I will let you be close."

Come lover lets go home. I smiled.

TBC

Not to worry they will be going to Vegas soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A.N.- Don't forget, the events in this story takes place before the book Dead and Gone.

CHAPTER 16

I woke the next morning at 8am with my alarm going off. Now why did I set that alarm again? Oh yeah, that's right I have to go to work today.

"What the hell was I thinking?" I murmured.

I slid out from under Eric's arm that was wrapped around my waist. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. Duty calls and its time to get back to work. I drug myself to the bathroom. After taking care of my so called human needs I jumped in the shower. A nice hot shower is just what a body needs after a long night of Eric loving. He does a body good. I giggled to myself thinking about all the different ways that he does my body good. The shower was a little lonely without a big Viking washing my back for me, among other places. After scrubbing clean I quickly dried off and blow dried my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I threw on a little bit of make-up and grabbed a pair of jeans. I went back to the bedroom to get my bag. I saw a note propped up against the picture on my nightstand. I decided to leave Eric a note since he is always leaving me one.

I went to the desk in the corner, turning on the light, and open the top drawer and found a tablet in there and there was a pen on top of the desk. I quickly wrote out a note.

_Eric,_

_I already miss you. I can't wait to see you tonight. You will be in my heart and on my mind. Until tonight!_

_Love,_

_S_

Before folding the note I quickly added a little heart by my S. I decided to leave the note on my pillow. I knew that he would see it. I went back to the bathroom and grabbed my make-up bag and headed back to the bedroom. I picked up my bag and purse then started home. It was exciting driving Eric's corvette. The ride home was a little sad. It felt like forever since I had been home. So many things have changed since I went on this little vacation. Maybe too many things.

The ride home made me think of Bill. I felt bad for him. I don't hate him but I couldn't ever love him like I did. I would always have a special place for Bill after all he was my first love in more ways than one. It was time to really talk to Bill. He would just have to understand.

Turning the corvette down my driveway and pulling up to the back of my house made me glad to be home. How can I feel so sad having to come home and yet so happy to be here? Sometimes I think of myself as crazy Sookie. I tugged my bag out of the car and found my keys in my purse to unlock the door. Coffee, I needed coffee. As soon as I got into the house I dropped my bags on the floor and went to start the coffee brewing. With the coffee starting I decided to take my bags to my room and get changed for work. I found that Amelia had done laundry before she left and my clothes were folded and lying on my bed. I put on my black pants and pulled on my long sleeve Merlottes t-shirt. I went to the bathroom and checked my hair and make-up. Then I went out to get a cup of heavenly coffee. I didn't trust the bread but there were some bagels in the fridge. I quickly toasted me a bagel and poured a cup of coffee. It was already 9:40 and I needed to be at work at 10:00. After inhaling half the bagel and a cup of coffee I quickly brushed my teeth and was running out the door. I decided to take the corvette, why not, after all Eric did say that I could drive it.

I got to Merlotte's with 2 minutes to spare. Just enough time to stash my purse and tie on an apron. I really wanted to get there early so I could talk to Sam but I will be happy with being on time. Sam wasn't in his office when I dropped my purse off so he must be in the bar area. Yep, sure enough he was drying glasses and put them up when I came around the corner.

"Hey Sam." I stepped over to him to give him a hug.

"Hey Cher, it looks like a little vacation is all you needed."

"Yeah, it was good to get away and not end up in a hospital some where." We laughed and exchanged hugs. As I pulled away he got my left hand. He just stared at the ring. He slowly looked up to my eyes.

"Sookie, I believe this is an engagement ring. What on earth did you do on vacation? Please tell me that Eric didn't give this to you." He was upset and hasn't trying to hide it.

"Sam, why aren't you happy for me?" Now I was upset too.

Sam dropped my hand and just turned and walked back to his office. Sam and I were close friends but there wasn't ever going to be anything more than friendship. One time he took me out for a date but there wasn't anything to it. Besides I work for Sam, it would never work dating him. I decided to let him have some time and I really needed some to because I was really mad now and I didn't want to say something to I would regret later. I treasured his friendship and I hoped we would be able to get past this. I checked out my section and made sure it was ready for customers.

Holly came over to give me a hug and to tell me that she missed me while I was gone and she noticed the ring.

"Oh my gosh Sookie, that is just beautiful!"

"Thanks Holly."

"So who's the lucky guy?" She was smiling and seemed really interested.

"Eric Northman. He owns the club in Shreveport called Fangtasia."

"The tall blonde vamp that has come around every now and then?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"He is drop dead gorgeous Sook."

"Yes he is. I agree with you on that." I was smiling ear to ear.

"Has Sam seen the ring yet?"

"Yeah."

"He wasn't very happy was he?" she frowned.

"No but I don't know why."

"Sookie, you know Sam has always had a thing for you." She almost sounded accusing.

"We are only friends." I stated.

"Well not if he got his way." She gave me a sideways look. "Oh I almost forgot. An old friend of yours stopped by to see you last Sunday. I think his name was David or Douglas or something like that. He had a friend with him."

"That doesn't sound familiar."

"He had dark hair and green eyes. He was close to six foot tall. Friendly. I told him that you went to Florida for a little R&R."

I froze and said, "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that he was sorry to have missed you. He said that maybe next time that he was driving through that he would stop in and see you." I looked panicked, I'm sure. I sure did feel panic. "Sorry Sook, I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"Oh I'm sure it's fine. Maybe he will stop back by and I can see where I know him from."

"Well I have customers I guess I better get to work." Holly scurried off and I came back to the present. But not before filing that information away so I could remember to tell Eric.

I hadn't noticed that Andy had come in and sat in my section so I went to get his order and start my shift. The day went by pretty quickly and I had a lot of my customers ask me who the lucky man was and I just told them a guy from Shreveport. Sam had finally ventured out of his office and he just pretended that I didn't have the ring. I knew that we needed to talk but it would have to wait until my shift was over. Finally my shift ended and I went back to get my things out of Sam's office. He was sitting in his chair and acted as if I wasn't in the room.

"Sam can we please talk?"

"Sure Sookie, what's on your mind?" As if he didn't know.

"Sam we have been friends for a long time and I really thought that you would have been happy for me."

"It's not that. I want you to be happy Sook. It's just that…I will miss you."

"I'm not going any where."

"So you mean to tell me that you are going to marry him and live here and work for me and he is fine with that?"

"Well we really haven't discussed all the details yet but even if I move to Shreveport that isn't that far away."

"I can promise you that he won't want you away from him for very long. I wouldn't. Besides Sookie, we both know that you will want to be with your husband." He was still upset.

"Yeah, you're right."

"When?" He said with sadness in his voice.

"We haven't really set a date yet. But I do know that we will go back to Florida and get married on the beach."

"I hope you are making the right choice."

"About Florida?"

"No about Eric."

"He loves me and I love him Sam."

"He's not the only one."

"Sam, we will always be friends. As long as you want to be my friend."

"Sookie, I will take what I can get. If you can only be my friend then I will take that." He got up from his desk and came to me to hug me. "I do hope that you are happy and if there is anything you ever need me for I will always be here for you. But let me tell you this, if he ever hurts you, I **will** stake him."

"Thanks Sam." Then we broke from our hug and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So how did Compton take the news?"

"Well not so good. He has some issues that he needs to work out."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. While you were gone he kept coming in and he finally asked where you were. I told him vacation and just didn't tell him where."

"Thanks Sam. So when do you want me to come back in?"

"Lets see how about Tuesday lunch shift again and Wednesday 5:00. Then you can have Thursday through Sunday off."

"Ok Sam, I will see you on Tuesday."

I hurried home and showered to get ready for Eric coming over. Before I knew it the sun was dropping below the earth and the sky was becoming dark. I ate a skillet meal and was cleaning up when I heard a knock. It wasn't Eric, I would have felt him. I went to the door and checked the peep hole. Bill. Now what to do? Eric wasn't here yet and he wanted to be close when I spoke to him. I opened the door anyway.

"Hey Bill."

"Hey. Sookie could I speak to you alone? I see you have company but this won't take long."

"Eric isn't here yet but I'm sure he is on his way."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about last night."

"Let's sit on the porch and we can talk." I walked outside and sat in a chair and motioned for Bill to take the other chair. "Listen Bill, I want to tell you that I forgive you for the things that happened between us. I mean I don't want to hold a grudge. I just want to move on with my life. You were a very important part of my past and I hope we can be friends but I do love Eric and there is nothing that can be said or done to change that." I sighed and tried to read the expression on Bills face. "I know this will be a little awkward at first but I'm sure that we can work through this."

"Do I have any other choice? Is there nothing that I can do to prove my love for you?" He was sad but his face was of stone and not mirroring his feelings.

"No Bill, It's not a matter of you proving your love for me it's just that I can't imagine my life without Eric and I wouldn't want to. We are bonded and we will be married." I was trying to be patient with Bill. I did want to be his friend.

"I understand. I have truly lost you." He was finally getting it.

"Yes. But I will always be here for you as a friend."

"Thank you Sookie. I hope he will treat you well. You do deserve it after all that you have been through. I can say that he is a fair sheriff and he treats his employees well so I know that if he recognizes your importance he will treat you very well." He rose and I stood to give him a hug. He stepped back and took my hand giving it a kiss.

"Bye Bill."

"Bye Sookie."

I headed back to the door and turned around to watch Bill go and caught him disappearing into the woods. As soon as I shut the door there was a knock. This time I felt comfort and happiness. I knew who it was.

"Come in."

Eric walked through the door. "I could smell Compton on your porch. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, he stopped by to talk and I thought that it would be better to talk on the porch."

"I thought that we agreed that you would wait to talk to him when I could be close Lover." He had a grim look on his face and I could feel a little anger through the bond.

"We did but he came over and I knew that you would be here soon. It needed to be done so I just did it."

"He didn't upset you this time?" I could feel he was still tense.

"No and now he knows that I will always be with you and that he and I will never be together."

Eric walked over and embraced me.

"I missed you today. It was kinda hard to leave your home. I'm so glad that you are here." I was smiling into his chest.

"I got your note. I couldn't wait to get to you. Sookie, Let's go back to our place." I pulled back so I could look at him.

"Our place?"

"Of course. You are to be my wife. That will be our home. Unless you don't like it and then I will buy you a new one." He was grinning like I should have known, that all I have to do is just say I don't like this home. I would like a different one please.

"Oh I love your house Eric it's so beautiful."

"Our home Lover. I'm glad that you like it." There was that all too familiar smirk.

"That would be great and maybe tomorrow I can do a little shopping while I'm in Shreveport."

"Of course you are welcome to take the corvette or you can take the Escalade. What ever makes you happy."

"Great, but maybe I can take my own car. I will need to come back home. I have to work on Tuesday and it would be easier if I had my own car there."

"Nonsense. You can use one of our vehicles to come back in."

"Well I guess that would be ok." I was a little hesitant.

"Let me grab some of my clothes. I didn't have time to wash anything today. I should bring these things with me so I can wash clothes while I'm at your house."

"Dear One, you have a closet full of clothes but if you would like to wash clothes at our house that would be fine."

On the way back to Eric's I thought about the things that I really needed to get done. I knew that I was going to have to get some Christmas shopping done soon. I also knew that the crowds would be bad the longer I waited. So that was the plan. Monday I would go out and try to get all of it done while I was in Shreveport. The problem was what do I get for Eric? I was glad that I had a little extra money that I could spend for Christmas this year since I received the money from Felipe. Which reminded me; I also needed some clothes to go to Vegas in. Great I had too much to do. Eric could sense that I was far away in my mind and decided to just listen in I guess.

"Dear One you already have some formal dresses in your closet and probably nice enough clothes for our trip to Vegas."

"Eric! Don't read my mind. Those were private thought." I'm going to have to remember to pull my shields up when I don't want him in my head.

"Well I just wanted you to know that you would not need to get anything for the trip. You can just enjoy shopping for your friends. I also think that you should not spend the money that King Felipe gave you. I have a card for you."

"What do you mean that you have a card for me?" I was confused. What kind of card?

"You know a credit card. It is in your name and it should have a high enough limit for anything that you would need or want. Of course after we are married they will send you a new one with Sookie Northman on it."

"Eric I won't use your credit cards to go Christmas shopping with." What's wrong with him? I will not be a kept woman. Sookie Northman…that sounds great.

"First of all the card is yours and I want to provide for you." He sounded so sincere.

"I told you that I won't be a kept woman!" That really makes me mad.

"I do not consider this making you a kept woman! You are going to be my wife and you are already my bonded! You will never need or want for anything ever!" Now he was getting angry too. I could hear his accent become more pronounced.

"I have my own money you know." I wasn't going to cave on this. He suddenly pulled the car over and turned to look at me.

"Sookie," he spoke quietly. "I love you with all that I am and I just want to provide for you in every way. In all practical purposes we are married we are bound. Please stop pushing me away. Let me give you everything that I can. It would please me greatly to know that you don't just accept me but that you want to be one with me and share all things. I don't want his and hers, I want ours. Everything that I have is yours. When I gave myself to you, I gave you everything. Now you are pushing that away. Please accept the card and know it is given out of love and not buying you to be with me. You are not that kind of woman and I would never treat you so." I was crying. He reached over to my face and wiped the tears from my eyes and gently laying a sweet kiss on my lips.

I was choked up I could barely speak so I just nodded.

"Thank you Dear One." Turning the car back on the road we started back to his house. I can't believe him sometimes. He is always surprising me. He rubbed the back of my hand in a soothing way.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to feel like you have to give me things or that you have to take care of me. I have been taking care of myself for a long time and I'm not use to someone wanting to take care of me. Even before Gran died it was up to me to take care of myself. I love you."

"I love you too Dear One."

We were quiet the rest of the way. I was happy knowing just how much he cared for me. It seems like he shows me everyday that he cares and loves me in some way. When we got to **our** home he swept me away to our room and made love to me. Several times in fact.

Before we drifted off to sleep I told him about the conversation that I had with Holly. He agreed with me that it sounded like the Were's were watching me. Great just great. That is all that I need.

The rest of the week passed quickly. I did manage to get all of my shopping done and the gifts wrapped. Amelia got home Tuesday night at about 8:00. This was the first night that I didn't stay at Eric's. He was there when I told Amelia and Tray. She threatened me if I got married in Vegas that I would pay since she wasn't going to be there. We all laughed. I told her the plan was to go back to Florida and get married on the beach, after all that's where we opened up to each other. It seemed fitting. Eric was right I had all the clothes that I would need in my closet. We were all packed and ready for Vegas. I was nervous but at least Pam and Bill would be coming with us. I stayed the night with Eric and had slept most of the day. I pulled my cell phone out to see if I had missed any calls or messages on the way to the airport. Yep, Lindsey had called 3 times and she left a text. Amelia had called twice and left a text also.

_CALL ME ASAP!!!!!! LINDSEY_

Oh crap! That didn't sound good. The next text was Amelia's.

_Call Lindsey. ASAP!_

Ok. I immediately felt fearful and a bit of regret for not calling Lindsey to tell her about Eric popping the question. Eric could sense that something was wrong and sent calm and love through the bond, "_Every thing ok Lover?"_

"_I'm not for sure. Lindsey is trying to get in touch with me."_

He wrapped his hand around mine and said, "Maybe you should call her than."

"Yeah I guess so. I will on the plane."

TBC

And the plot thickens!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

I hope you like the new chapter. Now that we are in Vegas there are a lot of puzzle pieces to put together.

Chapter 17

We arrived at the airport to see Pam and Bill already there and waiting on our arrival. Felipe had arranged for his private jet to fly us to Vegas.

"Lover, maybe you should go on and call Lindsey before we take off."

"Do I have time?"

"Of course. Our bags have to be loaded and we are waiting for Herveaux to arrive."

"Why is Alcide going with us?"

"Because dear one, you need day time protection."

"Eric, do you really think that I need a body guard. Has he agreed to this?"

"Yes, I was going to ask Tray to come instead but Herveaux insisted." I just stared at him blankly. I didn't really feel that I would need day time protection, after all the vampires would be dead to the world during the day. I would probably sleep late every day and I don't know that I would want to go out on the town without Eric.

I decided to think about this later. "I guess that I will go ahead and call then."

Eric got out and started to gather our bags. Bill stepped over to help him. Not that Eric needs help. I got out of the car and called Lindsey.

"Hello, Sookie?"

"Hey Lindsey. Sorry I haven't re.."

"Oh thank God you are calling."

"Is everything ok?"

"No I keep having dreams about you Sookie. Please don't go to Vegas!" She sounded panicked.

"Lindsey I have to." I said calmly.

"But there is a vampire there named Jonathan and you have to stay away from him!"

"Ok Lindsey just calm down. Tell me about your dream."

"Well I've had several and sometimes they don't make sense! But I saw this Jonathan and he's going to… hurt you Sookie, he wants to hurt you!!!!"

"Calm down Lindsey. You have to explain." She was crying now and I was scared to death. I couldn't understand what she was saying. Eric feeling my panic was by my side.

"Oh God Sookie, you didn't want… driving … he was…"Eric reached out his hand and I handed him the phone. In his smooth calm voice he spoke to Lindsey.

"Lindsey you need to take a deep breath and calm down. Is James with you?"

"No, he… he had…"than more crying.

"Ok Lindsey, listen to me carefully. When we get off the phone I want you to wash your face and lie down for a while. Wait on James. Clear your head. Call us back when James is with you and we will talk about this then."

"Ok" she replied softly. Then Eric hung up the phone.

He turned to face me. "Lover tell me what Lindsey said that had you so scared."

"She was panicking and said that I shouldn't go to Vegas. She said that there was a vampire there named Jonathan. That I should stay away from him. She said that he wanted to hurt me." I looked up to his eyes and they had grown dark and narrow. I could hear a small growl.

"No one will hurt you Lover." He pulled me to him.

"I'm afraid Eric." I was starting to shake. "Eric I remember Jonathan, he was at Andy and Halleigh's wedding. He approached me after the wedding. Remember. I called you and told you about it you said that you would check into it. He was one of the vampires that night at my house with Victor."

"I remember Dear One. Do not worry. You will be guarded at all times. Herveaux just arrived we must leave now."

"Well….ok." I was hesitant. Why did I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach? I know why. I'm going to die in Vegas, that's why.

When we boarded Eric and I was greeted by a young stewardess. "Good evening, Can I get something for you?" _Like me bent over one of these chairs or maybe I could accommodate you in the bathroom._ She was smiling from ear to ear. I stiffened with hearing her thoughts. Eric read my mind and wrapped his arm around me and let out a low growl at her.

"No." Eric stated.

I quickly put my shields into place and stared at her. She disappeared as soon as she could. Every one had turned to see the exchange between the stewardess and Eric. Pam smirked. Alcide smiled and Bill just stared at me with a stone face. As Eric and I walked to our seat I spoke to Pam first.

"Hey Pam, how are you tonight?"

"I am well Sookie. But you sure do know how to make a trip interesting. We are not even off the ground yet and you are stirring things up." Pam said with a smile.

"Pamela that is enough." Eric Spat.

"Yes master."

"Hey Bill, How are you?"

"Fine." He said flatly.

"Alcide, I haven't seen you in a while. How have things been?"

"Things are going good. I heard congratulations is at hand."

"Yes, Eric and I are getting married."

"Have you set a date?"

"No not yet."

"I am happy for you Sookie."

"Thanks Alcide."

Eric got us settled into some plush seats and then turned to our entourage and said "We have a situation that we will have to discuss."

"Yes master." Pam replied.

Bill and Alcide just nodded their head. I was starting to calm down some what. We had been in the air for about 30 minutes when my phone rang. Lindsey's name lit up across the face of the phone.

"Hello."

"Sookie this is James. Is Eric with you?" Eric held out his hand.

"Yes, here he is."

"James?" There was a pause. I could only hear Eric's side of the conversation.

"Yes, I understand. I do know of him." Another silence. I was eagerly waiting.

"Is that right. Not to worry that will not happen and she will be heavily guarded. Please assure Lindsey of this and please keep us updated with any new information. Did you find out the information that I asked for?" He was sitting there ridged and angry.

"Yes, thank you James. I will be in touch." Than Eric closed the phone.

"Lover, Lindsey had to lay down for a while. She has been having a lot of dreams lately and they have not all been good."

"About me?"

"Yes Dear One. But I assure you that you should not be frightened."

"What did she dream Eric?" I was trying to read his thoughts but he had blocked them.

He stiffened again, "Lover, you should not be concerned."

"Don't keep this from me Eric. I don't want to be walking into danger blindly."

"We will talk about it later. I will need to inform Pam, Bill, and especially Herveaux."

"Ok. Fine." I was angry. It was about me and he shouldn't be keeping information from me. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing and I just wanted to go back home.

Eric was trying to soothe me by rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. I knew that he loved me and would protect me. He was sending love and calm through the bond.

"_I love you Eric."I thought to him._ I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder.

"_I love you too Dear One."_ Then he laid sweet kisses on my head.

Eric was running his hand up and down my arm and saying something.

"Hmm?"

"Lover, we are here you have to wake up now."

"Whhaat?" I said dreamily.

"Dear One we are here in Vegas. It's time to get in the car. It's waiting. You have to wake up because we need to talk."

I opened my eyes and said, "I'm sorry Eric. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok lover. I would have let you sleep but when we get to Felipe's house we will need to talk and I want you to be up and thinking straight."

"Ok."

"Where is everyone?"

"They are putting our luggage in the limo."

"Oh then I guess we should get off the plane."

When we got off the plane everyone was getting in the limo.

"Did you decide to join us Sleeping Beauty?" Pam smirked at Alcide's comment.

"Yes, sorry ya'll were waiting for me."

"It is fine Sookie." Pam smiled.

"After you get settled into your rooms then you need to join Sookie and me in ours. We will do a sweep of the room and then we will have our discussion."

Everyone nodded in understanding. It didn't take long before we were pulling up to a mansion.

"Oh my gosh Eric, this is Felipes house?"

"Yes Dear One."

Sandy met us at the door. Giving orders to the servants, telling them where the luggage was to go and greeting us with a smile.

"Eric, I am assuming that you found the jet to your liking? I hope you will approve of your accommodations."

"Yes, the plane ride was good. I am sure that the rooms that you have prepared for us will be more than suitable."

As we entered the mansion there were a small army of vampires approaching us. In the middle of them was Felipe himself. Eric, Bill, and Pam Immediately bowed. I did a deep nod and so did Alcide.

"Ahhh Miss. Stackhouse, how lovely it is to see you again." He took my hand and turned it over and kissed my wrist.

"It is kind of you to honor me King." Then I did another deep nod.

"It is all my pleasure Miss. Stackhouse I assure you." He had a grin on his face. I wanted to puke.

"Eric, I hope you found the plane to your satisfactory."

"Yes King, it was to kind of you to provide your jet for us."

"The servants will show you to your room. I would like to meet with you when you are settled. I will see you in an hour. Do you or your followers require donors sent to your rooms?"

Eric turned and looked at Bill and Pam. They both nodded.

"Yes King, Pam and Bill would like donors. Thank you."

"I will send a tray of food for Miss. Stackhouse and your dog." He said with an evil grin.

"Thank you King."

"I will see you in an hour than, Sandy make sure everything is to their liking."

"Yes King."

Than the King and his small army went back the way they came. Sandy escorted us up a winding stair case and down a long hall. The first room was for Bill and then we came to Pam's room. The room cattycorner to ours was for Alcide. Our room was very big and beautiful. We had a private balcony and the bath was to die for. I guess all vampires have a thing for huge bathrooms. Sandy said that she would take us around to show us where everything was. We went back down the stairs and she showed us where the kitchen was and the library. They had an inside pool and it was heated so we could swim if we wanted. She showed us the garden and showed us where Felipe's office was. She gave us a card with her day time persons name on it and the head of the daytime staff.

"They are to take care of all of your needs. If there are any problems you call my day time person and they will handle everything for you. There is a car and driver who will take you and your escort any where you want to go day or night." She smiled at us.

"Thank you Sandy it is very kind of the King to provide so many things for us." Again she smiled and excused herself.

We walked back to our room. When we got there Pam and Bill were there. They were looking almost pink. They must have fed. There was a large tray on the table, in the sitting room, that had sandwich fixings on it. Alcide and I went straight to the table to dig in. Eric made a motion to Pam and she said that they had already checked our room thoroughly and they found two. One in the bedroom and one in the sitting room.

"Our room was bugged?"

"Yes, Lover. I was expecting it to be. Bill did you bring your computer?"

"Of course." He pulled it out and started it up.

Alcide and I made ourselves a big sandwich. We went to sit on the couch and started stuffing our faces.

"Earlier tonight a friend of Sookies from Florida called her. She has a special talent. She sees things in her dreams. She has been having a lot of dreams lately and most of them have been about Sookie. Unfortunately the one early this morning was startling." He looked at me and was hesitant. I tried to look in his thoughts but he had me blocked again.

"She dreamt that Sookie was taken while we were here and she was being tortured by a vampire named Jonathan."

Bill and Pam both growled and Alcide eyes started to glow.

"Usually her dreams are not helpful because they are just snippets. But this one was pretty graphic and startling. Bill I need you to bring up Jonathans picture for Alcide to see so he will know who to watch for."

I started to panic and Eric could feel it through the bond. He came and sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me for comfort. I was able to get down about half the sandwich. But now my appetite was gone and there would be no finishing it. Bill was pecking away on his computer.

"The problem is that I don't know if Jonathan is working for someone else or is doing this on his own accord. So that means that we can't let anyone know about this information. We can't take any chances. Sookie must be guarded at all times. Herveaux, I will need you to be back in our room when the sun comes up. She can **never** be alone."

He nodded, "Of course. I agree."

Bill had Jonathan's picture up now and Pam and Alcide was looking it over.

"I remember him. He was at Sookies the night of the take over." Bill was thinking back. I remembered that night all to well. So much has happened since then.

"Yes Bill, he was there. He had introduced himself to Sookie at a wedding before that."

"Yes, I remember that wedding too." Bill seemed to be deep in thought now. Oh, I remember that wedding too. Bill once again was trying to convince me to get back with him. Poor Bill. Not going to happen.

"I have to go meet with the King and someone needs to stay here with Sookie while I am gone." He bent over and kissed my lips and then stood up to leave.

"_I will return soon Dear One."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

I smiled as he walked out the door. Pam said that she would stay with me until Eric came back and Bill and Alcide could go back to their rooms.

Pam and I started talking about the wedding. She was right it was time to set a date. If I waited until summer, the nights would be shorter and I wasn't for sure if we could put the wedding together in such a short time. Pam assured me that it would be able to be put together in a weeks time. Ha! Yeah right. A week? We did decide that we would have tiki torches for lights and white twinkling lights at every table. Like inside a clear center piece. The tables could have white table clothes. When we get back I will start looking for white dresses. I want something simple. I opt for bare foot and just a JP or something like that. Ok so maybe we can put this together in a week. But I don't know that I want to get married in a week. I guess the date is really the next step, after talking wedding stuff for forever Eric came back. He was confused. I could feel a swirl of different feelings through the bond. You couldn't see it in his blank expression but I knew it. I could feel him. Pam stood and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Good night Eric."

"Good night Pam."

Pam walked out the door and shut it behind her.

"Ok Eric what is going on?"

"What do you mean Lover?"

"Well you keep shielding me from your thoughts and you came back all confused or something."

"I'm sorry lover. Ok, I have been blocking you because I have been thinking about all this new information and you are already worried. I didn't want o add to it. I also found out that one of the Weres that attacked us was named Daniel. I believe that was the guy who was asking for you at work."

"Oh my gosh, that means they were after me!"

"Wait Lover, remember we first found out that they were suppose to be just watching someone. So maybe they were just suppose to watch you. We also know that they came here to Vegas for a meeting with a vampire but which one? We just don't have enough information yet. I don't want you to worry. I will protect you and I will find the person that is responsible. They will regret the day that they had thoughts to hurt you." He stroked my hair and held me in his lap.

"So what happen with Felipe?"

"It's strange, he asked me more questions about our relationship and talked about being sheriff in area 5. He noticed your ring and wanted to know if I had asked you to be my wife. I told him that I had indeed proposed to you and he seemed happy for us. He asked me when we were getting married. I told him that we haven't gotten that far yet. He also told me that he knew about you helping all those vampires and humans in Rhodes."

"I guess that isn't too unusual. It seems that a lot of Supes have heard about that. It's not something that I wanted spread around. Even Lindsey had heard about that too."

"I don't think that Felipe is behind this but I don't trust him yet either. Come on Lover lets go to bed. Tomorrow night is the ball in your honor." He smiled. "Dear One if you go out tomorrow stay with Alcide the whole time."

"I don't think that I should go out." I was a little scared.

"I think that everything will be fine. You should go out shopping and get some lunch. Now let's go to bed."

"Umm, that sounds good."

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

These are Charlaine Harris's characters. I am just borrowing them for a little while.

I'm sorry it took me so long to get another chapter together. I hope it won't take as long for the next one. I want to thank Wanda W. and Venice22 for catching some of my errors in my last chapter. Silly silly me. Any way, now I have help. _YEA!!! _Thanks Ehee for being my Beta!! I hope this didn't bore you.

Chapter 18

The next morning I woke to my phone ringing. Who could be calling me so early? The little clock beside our bed showed the time to be 1:30. Not only was my phone ringing but my stomach was growling. I guess it was time to get up and do something about it. I hated to remove myself from Eric's arms but it was time.

I pulled myself from his arms and headed for the bathroom. I took care of my human needs. I washed my face, pulled my hair up, and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. I just dressed simple. A pair of jeans and a long sleeve button up shirt. I slid on some shoes and went to find food.

When I went into the sitting room I found Alcide. Not exactly what I was looking for but I knew that I wouldn't get any food without Alcide.

"I'm starving; let's go get something to eat." I said over my growling stomach.

"Sounds great. What do you want to eat?"

"Well, I don't know. Should we stay here and just grab something from the kitchen or should we go somewhere?"

"That's up to you Sookie. There are some great places here to eat. We could go down to the casino and eat the buffet there. It is the best food ever. They have a little bit of everything."

"Hmmm." My stomach growled. "Well I guess that would be ok and maybe we should hurry because my stomach is a little angry that I have waited so long to feed it." We both laughed and stood to leave.

"Oh let me grab my cell phone. Someone called earlier and I need to check my messages." I went back to our room and picked up my purse and my cell phone. I smiled at Eric laying there in all of his glory. If my stomach wasn't so upset with me I would crawl right back into bed and snuggle up to that sculpted chest. Then my stomach growled again. I sighed and reluctantly left the room.

"Finally, Let's go. I'm ready to eat too. I had Sandy's girl get us a car ready."

"Great." I was still a little nervous about leaving. After all, Jonathan wanted to torture me.

We headed to the door and there was a limo waiting for us as we came out. A large man was holding the door open for us. I checked his mind to see if it was safe to leave with him but he was a little hard to read. He was a Were. I wasn't getting anything that would lead me to believe that we were in danger.

We rode in silence for a while. I was feeling kinda nervous. What was I thinking? I should go back and just eat a sandwich in the kitchen. I was just about to say turn around I have changed my mind when my cell phone started to ring. I took it out of my purse to see that it was Lindsey. Oh no, now what?

"Hello."

"Sookie?"

"Hey Lindsey, How are you doing?"

"I'm better, I'm sorry to have scared you. I have never had such horrific dreams before. It felt like I was standing there watching you being put through hell and couldn't do anything about it."

"Well I am with a body guard and I'm never alone. So I'm protected."

"I had another dream. This time it was different. Jonathan wasn't in it but someone named Victor was. He was telling the King that he needed Jonathan in New Orleans. So I guess something has happened to make things change. The King told this Victor, guy that was fine although he had wanted him there. Victor told the King that Jonathan had already met you and knew who you were. So I think you are in the clear Sookie. I think that everything will be fine. I'm so glad that he won't be there Sookie." I could hear the relief in her voice.

"That is good news Lindsey. I feel much better."

"I hope you will have a good time now Sookie. I will keep you posted if I have any more dreams."

"That sounds good Lindsey. I appreciate you keeping me informed. I have some exciting news to share with you."

"Well don't keep me guessing, spill already."

"Eric asked me to marry him!" I was so happy saying those words.

"Oh my God, Sookie!"

"I know. I couldn't believe it." Alcide snickered as I said that.

"So tell me how he did it." she said excitedly.

"Well, maybe another time." I didn't really want to go into all those private details with Alcide sitting there.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you weren't alone."

"I probably should go for now. But I do have a question. The beach house down from yours, has it sold yet?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry girl, they don't last long here. As soon as they go on the market they have people putting their bids in."

"Oh that's ok. It's not something that I could afford anyway." I sighed. "Well I need to go and I will call you soon."

"Ok, I'll be looking forward to hearing more wedding details."

"Talk with you later. Bye."

"Bye Sookie."

I got off the phone just as we were pulling up to the casino. I was glad that we went out to get something to eat now. I didn't feel so threatened anymore. We came to a stop and our driver was out and opening the door for Alcide and me. We went straight to the buffet to eat. They had everything there. We both filled our plates and found a table in the corner so we could talk.

"So was that your friend from Florida again?"

"Yes, she had another dream."

"I take it that this dream was a good one." He was smiling. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Yeah, this one wasn't so scary."

We sat in silence and ate. He went to get a second helping and I noticed someone walking toward me. She was tall with long dark hair. She was just a vision.

"Claudine?"

"Hey Sookie." She was beaming at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you; why else would I be here?"

"Am I in trouble?" I meekly asked.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"What? Now what's going to happen?"

Then I looked up and Alcide was standing there.

"Sookie is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Claudine this is Alcide, my body guard. Alcide this is Claudine, my cousin."

Alcide nodded toward her and said, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled big at him and said, "We have met before at Merlotte's before the witch war. It is nice to see you again."

Alcide sat down beside me this time. Claudine was on one side and Alcide was on my other.

I turned to face Claudine and said, "So what trouble am I in, anyway?"

"You should go home; you are not safe here."

"I can't go home. There is a ball tonight for me. I will be careful." I said with a smile.

"Ok Sookie. Stay close to your guard and trust no one." You couldn't help to smile when you were with Claudine. You just felt happy.

Then we just chatted about Vegas and Claude and their club for a while. She rose and kissed my cheek and told Alcide and me bye and walked away. He had finished eating and we both went to get some dessert. After having a piece of chocolate cake I was ready to head back so I could snuggle up to Eric again.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep, all full."

"That was a great idea."

"Thanks. They have great food here."

"So how many times have you been to Vegas?"

"Oh I have been here lots of times. You and Eric should go out tonight and see the city. You would love it."

"Tonight's the ball, but it doesn't start until 10:00 so maybe we could go before."

When we reached the front the car was just pulling up. The car ride back was quiet. I went straight back to mine and Eric's bedroom and Alcide sat in the living area. I took all my clothes off and climbed back into bed with Eric, wrapping his arm around me gain. I drifted off to sleep.

Eric woke me with his hands feeling their way over my skin and he was licking my neck. I was instantly wet and wiggled up closer to him. A small moan escaped my lip.

"Lover, was your day good?"

"Yes, I spoke to Lindsey and Claudine showed up while we ate lunch."

"Did Lindsey have another dream?"

"Yes, but it wasn't bad this time. She told me that Victor asked the King if he could send Jonathan to New Orleans. That he needed him there. So Jonathan isn't even here now."

"That's good news. What did Claudine tell you?"

"That I was in danger and should go home. I told her I couldn't and she said to stay close to my guard. So that's what I'm doing. I'm stay as close to you as I can." I smiled and pulled Eric closer to me so I could kiss him.

"Lover, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Don't forget Alcide is in the living area."

"I told him he could leave as soon as I woke."

Then he kissed me and my toes curled and my center was wet and aching. I moved my kisses down his neck and onto his chest. I found his perfect nipple and licked and teased it. Then I bit down on it, probably harder than expected. He yelled out and grabbed my head, lacing his fingers through my hair. Liking the response that I got, I moved to his other nipple for a repeat performance.

He yelled, "Fuck, Sookie!"

I smiled against his skin. I slowly made my way to his blond treasure trail. Licking and nipping my way down. He was already hard as a rock. So just to tease him some I just kissed all around his gracious plenty without giving it any attention. I rubbed his balls and allowed my fingers to trickle down his treasure trail. He moaned and strained to speak, "Sookie…"

I slowly dragged my tongue over the head of his hard on. He growled and I licked and teased his ridges. I finally allowed him to enter my mouth and he spoke in an unfamiliar language. I worked him in and out of my mouth and used my hand at the base to keep my rhythm. He started to buck his hips up to push more into my mouth. I could hear his moaning growing louder and I could tell that his release would be soon. I used my other hand to rub his balls. After a couple more thrust into my mouth and he was spilling into my mouth and down my throat. I crawled back up to his lips and kissed him sweetly.

"Damn Sookie, I just can't get enough of you." He grinned and rolled me over on my back.

He kissed me passionately and I could feel that he was ready again. After kissing and gently touching one another, he moved down my body to my breast. He gave both of them equal amounts of attention. He sucked my nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it and pulled on the other one until I was pushing my hips against his body. I started to moan and couldn't wait any longer. "Eric please… I…need you….now!" I could barely put the words together.

He smiled and said, "Patience, Dear One."

I moaned and he slid down and licked my hot swollen center until I was screaming in pleasure. He pushed in two fingers and worked them in and out. I was breathing erratically and felt my orgasm nearing. He moved his mouth over to my thigh; and I knew what was coming and started to spasm around his fingers with the thought of it. Then he bit into my soft flesh. I screamed out with my release and he drew from my wound. He licked me and pulled his fingers out.

Before I could even whimper from the loss, he was pushing himself inside me. I was bringing my hips up to grind against his. We quickly found the perfect rhythm. I was panting wildly and finding my release close. Without warning he turned me over and I was on my knees. He was thrusting into me as deep as he could go. I was enjoying the sensation of the change in positions greatly. We both picked up the pace and soon we were both ready for our release again. He nuzzled my neck and licked my artery. Then he slid his fangs in as I exploded around his throbbing member and he too found his climax. We collapsed on the bed in sheer pleasure. He pulled me close and we laid wrapped in each other's arms for a little while before he said that we should get ready.

"You go shower and I will check my phone. I need to call and check on the bar and see if there is anything else that I need to attend to before the ball tonight."

There was a knock at the door and Eric pulled on pants to go answer it. I got up to head to the shower. The hot spray of the shower felt wonderful. I washed my hair and lathered my body, thinking that Eric may join me. I even shaved my legs and still no Eric. I turned the water off and stepped out to dry off. After I had towels in place, I walked into the bedroom to get some undergarments. Eric was on the bed texting when I came in.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes Lover, I had some things from my day man to deal with and I talked to Clancy at the bar."

"Who was at the door?"

"A message from the King. He would like to see us before the ball tonight. It said to go to his office at 9:00. So we won't have a lot of time before we should go."

"Ok so I will hurry." I pulled my red thong on and a button up shirt. I went back to the bathroom and sat at the vanity so I could brush through my hair and do my make up. I turned on my curling iron and started to blow dry my hair. After my hair was dry, I added some soft curls that hung down around my shoulders. I added a little makeup. I made my eyes look smoky and added a little color gloss to my lips. I decided not to put my hair up. Eric walked in to shower and I went to get my dress on. Before I could get it out of the closet and slip it all the way on he was exiting the bathroom. He started to dress.

I had to admit that I looked pretty damn good in my dress. It was red, of course, because Eric had been the one to pick it out. It was a halter with a built in bra so I didn't have to wear one. The back of it was a low scoop down to my lower back. It had a small train and looked very elegant. It really enhanced the girls. Eric knew what he liked, that was for sure. There were small rhinestones that lined the edges of my breast and along the silver cloth that wrapped around my neck. My shoes were silver and had rhinestones that went across the top of my feet.

Of course Eric always looked good in his tux. He left his beautiful hair down too. Then we were ready to walk down to Felipe's office. Eric wrapped his arm around me and we started our descent of the stairs. At the bottom we were greeted by Victor, of all people.

"Victor." Eric acknowledged.

"Miss Stackhouse, Eric."

He was staring holes through me. I felt uneasy all of a sudden. Eric tightened his arm around me a little more to make me feel better.

"_I am with you, do not be afraid."_ He thought to me.

I tried to give him a small smile.

"The King asked me to escort you to his office." He was still staring at me. What was wrong with him? Didn't his mother teach him that staring is impolite?

"Thank you, Victor." Eric responded. I couldn't make myself respond. I didn't want to be here at the moment.

We finally reached his office and Victor knocked and then paused before we entered the room.

"Your Majesty, here are your guests." Eric and Victor bowed and I gave a deep nod.

"Thank you, Victor. You may go."

There was a flash of anger across Victor's face, but he quickly showed his normal stony face.

"Your Majesty can I send in dinner for you and Eric?"

"No Victor, I will eat later and I'm sure Eric is already full." He added with a smirk. I blushed.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed and left the room.

Felipe looked me up and down and then directed Eric and me to some chairs across from his desk. We sat down and waited on Felipe to start the conversation.

"Eric, I asked you and Miss. Stackhouse here because I wanted to share a story with the two of you." He paused and smiled and then he continued. "You see, I too had a bonded, years ago. She meant everything to me. I was…in love with her. That is not something we vampires do often, Miss. Stackhouse. And it is not something that we would share with another. We do like our privacy." He gave me what I would call a warning look. I nodded in understanding. Boy did I understand. "I have not had much love in my life." He had a far away look in his eye and he appeared to be sad. "Our love didn't last long enough. She didn't want to be turned and I respected her wishes. One day while running errands she was in a car accident that claimed her life and I felt it when she died. It ripped me apart. A part of me died that day. It took me many years to be able to feed from a woman again, and to enjoy myself with one even took longer. I did not desire sex at all while I was healing. I thought that I would die my final death." We just nodded to show that we were following his story. "Miss. Stackhouse I understand that you have agreed to marry Mr. Northman here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." I was a little hesitant.

"When Maria and I were together it had to be kept a secret. We had not yet been revealed. We lived a secret life then. You and Eric are lucky." I nodded again. "I do hope that you will one day allow him to turn you, Miss. Stackhouse." He smiled but I was alarmed and my heart was racing. Now he let out a small laugh. Eric squeezed my hand and sent calm through the bond. "I know the pain you go through when you lose the human that you are bonded to and I would not wish that for Eric. You have to understand that I realized from the day you came back to that bar and saved us from our enemy that you were in love with one another. I was well aware because I have been there before. I tried to engage Eric in conversation about you but he was very secretive. This let me know your importance to him. I want to wish you happiness. I am reminded of my Maria when I see you two together. It is a fond memory."

"Thank you, Your Majesty for sharing such a private part of your life with us." Eric sincerely said.

"I would expect it to stay that way." He had a stone face, once again showing his seriousness.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Eric confirmed and I nodded.

"We should be going now. I wouldn't want you to miss the ball thrown in your honor Miss. Stackhouse," he said with a smile.

We stood and Eric bowed again and I gave a deep nod. He reached out and took my hand and kissed my wrist. Eric tensed up. I could feel that he did not like this and I didn't either.

"Eric I assure you that I only have respect for **your** Miss. Stackhouse. I will see you at the ball." Then we exited the room.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Eric what was all of that about?"

"I am not for sure, Dear One. We do not share our lives with others, as you well know."

"Yes, I know. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?" I was concerned.

"I believe he was being truthful and he wanted to share because he really sees our relationship as mirror to his own at one time. Do not worry. Let's just enjoy our evening together." He bent down and kissed me.

TBC

Off to the Ball!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Once again these are Charlaine Harris's characters. Thanks Ehee, couldn't do this without you!! OK. I hope you have your dancing shoes on because you're going to need them, with out any further ado off to the ball.

Chapter 19

The ride to the ball was quick. Eric and I entered Caesar's Palace hand in hand. As we walked though the door, everyone turned to stare at him with their mouths hanging open. He looked so good that I couldn't blame them, but I was glad to have my shields up. I wouldn't be able to handle all of their thoughts about him.

The room where the ball was being hosted was beautiful. Once again every one turned to stare at Eric as we entered. He leaned down to pull me close.

"Dear One, I'm afraid that I might have to stake a few vampires tonight. You have caught the eye of every one in here."

I laughed. "Yeah right, I do believe I may be the one who will be staking someone tonight." We both laughed and he pulled me close and kissed me on the forehead.

We walked around and Eric introduced me to many vampires that I didn't know. I dropped my shields for a minute and there it was.

"_Oh my God, He is so fine! I could really have some fun with him!"_

"_What is she doing with him? I will have to get close to him later and help him forget about her."_

"_Damn he's fine!"_

"_I would love to lick his…"_

Ok that's enough of that. I didn't want to hear any more. I immediately put my shields back up and didn't have any plans on dropping them again.

"Lover, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

Dancing with him was just heaven. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I could feel the lust rolling off of him. Or maybe it was mine. I giggled.

"Lover, is there something funny?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Oh, please share."

"Well, I was trying to figure out if this was my lust that I'm feeling or your lust?" I smiled.

"Oh, I believe that we share the same feeling at the moment." He smirked.

He teased my bare back with his cool fingers, caressing up and down my arms and back, making me want more. He bent down and kissed my lips softly. I tingled all the way down to my toes.

He seductively whispered, "I can't wait to get you back to our room." Then he nibbled a little on my ear. I was very quickly becoming aroused and I didn't need that to happen in a room full of vampires. The song stopped and I pulled him off the floor.

"I need something cold to drink." He smiled.

"I need something sweet to eat, Lover." The way he said 'eat' almost made me come undone.

I leaned close to him and said, "What are you trying to do to me Eric? You are killing me."

He smiled, "I just cannot wait to get to be alone with you. I want to take you in that dress."

I smiled back.

"I will get you a drink lover. Would you like a gin and tonic?"

"Umm…yes, please."

While I was waiting for Eric to return, Victor stopped in front of me.

"Miss Stackhouse. How lovely you look tonight." He smiled and took my hand. He made my skin crawl. I could tell he was about to kiss my hand, and I tensed up and wanted to pull it away. He softly kissed my hand, lingering for just a moment. I could feel Eric's anger rolling through my blood.

Just then Eric was by my side. "Good evening Victor," he said coldly.

"Eric." He replied. "I was just admiring Miss Stackhouse. Doesn't she look just lovely?"

"Yes, she does."

Then Pam and Bill approached us.

"Pam, Bill, it's good to see you tonight." Victor spoke almost icily.

"Victor," they both replied as warmly as Victor had spoken to them.

Once again Victor turned to me. "Save me a dance tonight, Miss Stackhouse," he smirked. Ick. I just wanted to slap him. No way was I dancing with him.

I just smiled my crazy smile.

"Of course, Victor." Eric replied and pulled me to him. I could feel his anger boiling over but his face showed nothing.

"_Dear One, we must be polite."_

"_I just can't stand the thought of him touching me."_

"_I will stay close."_

"_Ohhh, okkk."_

Once again he faced me and I just smiled again and nodded.

We mingled for a while and spoke with many vampires. I spoke with Pam and Bill for a while and then Bill asked for a dance.

"You appear to be very happy, Sookie," he said with a forced smile.

"I am. You look good tonight Bill." I replied, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Have you set a wedding date yet?" He was just torturing himself.

"No, not yet, but we will soon. Too many things have been going on and we haven't had time to discuss it." I guess if he wanted to know then I would tell him.

"I hope he will always treat you good. I do believe that he loves you." I could feel his sadness.

"I know that he does and I believe that he will." I said with a smile. I couldn't help it. I knew how much Eric loved me and there was no hiding that I loved him, too.

After our dance, I found myself in Eric's arms again on the dance floor. We had barely begun to dance when someone tapped Eric's shoulder and brought us to a stop. I could feel him tense up.

"May I cut in? We can just switch partners." Victor said all smug.

I looked at his partner and felt jealousy well up in me. She had long blond hair, slim, and very large breast. She had no visible bite marks on her. I was just waiting for one of them to fall out of her barely there dress. She smiled beautifully and was looking at Eric with hope in her eyes. She reached out for his hand and Victor reached out for mine.

"_Do not be jealous, Lover .You are my bonded. You are to be my wife. There is none more beautiful and precious as you." He thought to me._

"_You just watch where you put your hands buddy." I smiled at him._

Victor took me in his arms and held me a little too close. I just kept my eyes on Eric. Victor turned my back to him. He was rubbing my back and I just wanted to throw up. I could feel Eric's anger through the bond.

"Miss Stackhouse, I hope you are having a lovely evening." He was enjoying this way too much.

"Yes, it's been very nice. I love getting to dance with Eric." I said. I know I wasn't being very polite. I just couldn't be, with him. I could feel irritation coming through the bond.

As we turned I stole a look at Eric. That plastic Barbie doll had her hand rubbing his chest. Eric quickly pulled it back into his hand. Her doe eyed look to him made me want to punch her.

I was a little more than pissed. She was being way too friendly with my fiancé. I was tense. I know Victor could feel it too. Eric was sending calm and love through the bond.

"Miss. Stackhouse is there something wrong?" Victor had a big smirk on his face.

"Not at all." I tried to sound confident.

"_Do not worry Lover, I can take care of myself."_ I felt Eric's amusement.

"So Miss. Stackhouse, I hear that I should be congratulating you." He was staring at me now.

"Yes, Eric asked me to marry him and I said yes. But Eric and I are already bonded. This is just to make it official in human traditions." I said as sweetly as I could.

Once again he turned me so I could see the bimbo talking and smiling to Eric. I let my anger roll through the bond.

"_Lover, do not be angry. I only want to be with you. You make me happy. She's just a fucking fangbanger. I would never give her a second look."_

I didn't even respond to him.

Instead I listened to her.

"_I can't believe he is with her. I'm sure I can make him forget her. I will fuck him until dawn."_

My anger burned even more.

"Do you not share well?" Victor spoke again.

"No, I don't." I was letting this get to me.

"If you were mine I would not share. But it looks like Eric doesn't have a problem with sharing." There was that smug look again.

"We don't share, Victor." I was allowing my anger to get the best of me.

Victor just smiled. The music stopped and I turned to go to Eric. We left the dance floor and I let him know that I had human needs to take care of. Pam was by my side and we walked to the bathroom together.

"Sookie, is everything ok?" Pam looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that dance is over. I think Victor is up to something." I was thinking about what he was trying to accomplish.

"Did he say something that upset you? You're not going to start leaking are you?" She said with a grin.

"I think that he was trying to find out if I would share Eric?" I was still angry. Pam laughed.

"Do not worry, Sookie. Eric will be faithful. He loves you, you silly girl."

"Yeah, you're right." I gave her a small, weak smile.

After using the bathroom and washing up, we were heading back to the ball. We walked in and I could feel Eric's anger. I quickly located him just in time to see the blonde with her hair in her hand and her head tilted to the side prepared for Eric's bite. I couldn't stop myself. I turned on my heel and ran back to the bathroom. Eric felt my despair and came after me. He quickly caught up with me and guided me down an empty hallway.

"Lover, why are you so upset?"

"I saw her offering herself to you and I just couldn't take it. I'm sorry. I know you are use to women throwing themselves at you but I didn't like it, and just to set the record straight I don't plan on sharing you!" I was rambling. I was just so upset. Victor had gotten me all worked up.

"Lover, I don't want anyone other than you. You are mine and I am yours." He pulled me into his chest and kissed my lips softly.

"Eric, I'm sorry. Victor was making comments about me sharing you and I just let him upset me. I know this happens all the time. I know that you love me and will be faithful to me." He kissed me again, this time with more passion. We slowly broke away.

"And just for the record, Lover, I don't share either." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Lover, we should go back. The King will want to introduce you and make his announcement soon." He was rubbing my back to soothe me.

"Ok. I guess I'm ready." I smiled at him.

We walked back in and Eric got me another drink. I needed it if I was going to make it through this night. I could see Victor across the room, smiling at me. He put his arm around his blonde Barbie and widened his smile. Eric came back and handed me a drink. He put his arm around me and let his cool fingers gently rub against the small of my back.

Sandy appeared at Eric's side and told him the King would like for us to join walked to his table and he stood. Eric bowed and I gave him a deep nod and then he took my hand and kissed it. I tried to give him a smile. I felt Eric tense but only for a moment.

"Please join me."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Eric pulled a chair out for me and then sat beside me.

"Miss Stackhouse, you appeared to be upset moments ago. Is everything ok?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yes, you're Majesty. Everything is fine." I smiled.

"I will make the announcement and then, with Eric's approval, I would like to have a dance with you Sookie." He looked at Eric waiting on his answer.

"Of course, you're Majesty. It would be an honor." I smiled at Felipe.

"Sookie, it looks like tonight has been stressful for you. You should come tomorrow to the spa and have a relaxing massage. I will have it set up for you to have the royal treatment." He smiled and then motioned for Sandy. "Sandy, I want you to inform the spa that Miss Stackhouse will be my special guest tomorrow. She is to be taken care of."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. But really, that is not necessary."

"Please, Miss Stackhouse. It would be my pleasure and the least that I can do to help you relax after Gracie's upsetting offer to Eric here." He smiled. "Not very many vampires have had a bonded and few remember what it feels like to love someone. Victor was in error to allow Gracie to offer herself to your bonded." My anger softened but I was sure Victor knew exactly what he was doing. I smiled and nodded my head at him to show that I understood what he was telling me.

"Miss Stackhouse, are you ready for your introductions?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, but please call me Sookie."

"As you wish…Sookie." Then he reached out his hand to me and we stood. He nodded to Eric and he also stood. As he stood, everyone in the room quieted down.

In a booming voice Felipe said, "Good evening. I do hope that you have found tonight's celebration to your enjoyment. We are here to recognize my formal protection of Miss. Sookie Stackhouse. She is known to our kind for her special talents. She has helped and supported many Supes, which would include using her special gift to help many vampires and humans alike during the Rhodes tragedy. Then yet again she has risked her own life to rescue me and sheriff Northman. It is most important that she is protected." He turned to me to look me in the eye. "Thank you, Miss Stackhouse, for your continual kindness. I hope you rest assured knowing that we are here at your disposal in order to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for your generosity." I replied.

He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. "You may return to what you were doing." My face was red. I could feel it burning. I really didn't like being center of attention.

The band started back up and he turned to look at me, "May I have this dance, Miss…Sookie?"

I turned to Eric and he nodded smiling, "Yes, Your Majesty." I smiled.

Then he led me out on to the dance floor.

"Sookie, I am glad that you came back for Eric that night." He smiled and so did I.

"Me too. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How do you know what happened in Rhodes?"

"My Dear, everyone knows what happened in Rhodes. You are quite famous in the supe world. Quinn had many good things to tell of that time. He also told me that you even saved the Queen from a bomb. Is that true?" He smiled and my face was hot again. I could feel Eric sending me comfort and love.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Eric is very lucky. Not only are you beautiful, but you are brave and courageous."

"In all fairness, I didn't know that there would be a bomb in that can," I said.

"Maybe not, Sookie, but you would not give it to Quinn or Eric when they offered to take it, is my understanding."

"Yes, but that was probably foolish." He smiled.

"Yes, Sookie, you don't have very good self preservation skills." We both laughed and the song ended. He walked me back to Eric and handed me back to him.

"Thank you, Eric that was most enjoyable. You are one lucky vampire."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am aware of that." He smiled and then turned to me. "Lover, would you like to dance again before we retire?"

"Yes, I believe that I would like to have one more dance." He bowed and I gave a deep nod and we excused ourselves for that dance.

"Lover, you were magnificent tonight. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Eric."

"I know it was hard for you to stand up in front of everyone and have some one point out how many great things you have done."

"You're right about that. I didn't do those things for recognition."

"I know, Dear One. That is what makes you even more endearing."

"Thank you, Eric." He bent down and kissed me. I smiled and as he glided me around the floor, I noticed Victor staring at us. "Eric, I think Victor was trying to make me angry with you tonight. I think that he really thought that you would feed from that…Gracie."

"Yes, Sookie, I believe that you are right about that. He doesn't realize that I have no desire to feed or fuck anyone but you." Then he pulled me into a heart- stopping kiss.

We broke from the kiss and I said that I was ready to be alone with him. He agreed and we headed for the door. As we were leaving we told Pam and Bill our good nights, and were stopped by Victor.

"Leaving so soon?" He didn't look real happy.

"Yes, it's been a long day for Sookie and she is ready to lie down." Eric smirked. Well, he was right. I was ready to lie down with a Viking on top of me. I smiled at the thought and Eric could feel my lust.

"It was good to see you again Victor." I forced myself to say.

"Yes, it was good to see too Miss Stackhouse. I hope you enjoy the spa tomorrow." He grinned wickedly.

"I'm sure that I will. It was very kind of the King to do that for me."

"Yes, he is a generous King."

"Good night, Victor." Eric spoke frigidly.

"Good night Eric."

The next thing I knew, we were in the back seat of the limo making out like we were two teenage kids. My libido was raging and so was Eric's gracious plenty. My dress had been pulled up around my waist and Eric's fingers were doing wonderful things to my center. He pulled me onto his lap. I was straddling his legs and my breasts were being released from the cloth that was holding them at bay. I moaned as he took one in his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue.

"Fuck, Lover, your scent is driving me wild."

I was fumbling with his belt, he reached down and helped me and pushed his pants down. We both were frantic with lust. I couldn't wait for one more second. I rose up on my knees and slid down on top of him. We both sighed with pleasure. We quickly found a rhythm. It didn't take long before I could feel my release coming. He bit into my breast and I exploded. Trying not to scream his name, after all we were in a limo. He spoke in another language and I was spent. He licked my breast so it would heal and I tried to slow my breathing. He sat me on the seat and redressed me quickly. He pulled his pants up and was fixing his belt when I realized we were stopped. The door came swinging open. I saw Eric pick something up and put it in his coat pocket. We climbed out and I could feel my face turn red. I was embarrassed. I knew the driver knew what we were doing.

Eric wrapped his arm around me and rested his hand on the small of my back to guide me up to our room.

"Lover, do not be embarrassed." He was smiling.

"Eric, I've never done anything like that before. I can't believe I just did that in the limo. I just couldn't help myself." I laughed softly.

He laughed and said, "There's a first time for everything, Lover. I couldn't wait to take you. All night I was imagining fucking you in that dress and that is just what I did." He smiled. "I think we need a shower now, Lover."

"Ummm…that sounds good." We reached our room and he undressed me. "Oh crap, I left my thong in the limo." Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple pieces of fabric.

"I believe it didn't survive the ride." He grinned.

He took me to the shower and then he took me in the shower. We made love once again, this time in the bed, but it was slow and passionate. After a long night for emotions and a fun night of sex I passed out wrapped in his arms.

The next morning I awoke and had to use the bathroom. I was still tired. I knew that we were flying home right after sunset so I thought that I would get cleaned up and get something to eat. After my shower I pulled on some jeans and a nice pullover sweater that hugged me in all the right places. Alcide was in the living area and was a little startled when I came out of our room.

"Hey Sookie, I'm a little surprised to see you so early."

"Well, it's not really early. It's already 11:00."

"I know but I'm sure you had a late night last night."

I smiled, thinking about the night with Eric last night. "Yeah, I guess I did. I was just thinking that I had a lot to do. We are leaving shortly after sunset and I wanted to go to the spa today. The King is treating me, so I thought… why not?"

"Yeah, Eric left me a note that said you would be doing that today. I am to stay with you at all times."

"That's fine until they give me my massage. Then you will have to wait for me in the lounge or something."

"Well, I guess that would be ok."

"Let's start with breakfast."

"Sounds great. I'll call for the car."

"Ok. Maybe I should let the spa know that I am coming."

"Why don't we head to the casino and then we will check in and let them know that you are there. Then we can eat at the buffet again while they prepare for you."

"Ok. Let me grab my purse and phone."

We made our way out front to where the car was waiting. We climbed in and rode to the casino again.

"So, Alcide, what did you do last night?"

"Oh, I did a little gambling, but I mainly just hung out at the bar. They had a live band, they were pretty good. So how was the ball?"

"It was fine. Pam and Bill looked great. I danced and had a pretty good time." I decided not to mention the incident with Gracie. I just wanted to put that part of the evening out of my head.

"That's good. I'm glad that nothing happen to you. I was awaiting a call just in case trouble found you." He smiled and I frowned at him.

"Well, nothing happened. I am so glad. I didn't get staked, shot at, or beat up. I would say it turned out to be a damn good night after all." I kinda laughed and so did Alcide. We rode quietly after that.

After reaching the casino, we checked in with a consultant at a desk and she called down to the spa to let them know that I would be there in about 20 minutes.

We ate a hearty lunch and headed down to the spa. They welcomed me like I was some kind of famous person or something. I decided that I would like to start with a long massage. I was still tired and a little sore after a roll in the car with my Viking. Alcide wasn't happy that I made him wait in the lounge. But really, would Eric want him in the dressing room with me?

They took me to a private dressing room and gave me instructions to remove all clothing except for my panties and to put on a plush robe that they had waiting for me. I would receive my massage in the adjoining room. I walked through the door in my robe and the lady there told me to lie on the table and put my face down in the padded ring. She turned her back so I would feel a little more comfortable with taking off the robe and laying on the table with a sheet draped over me. As soon as I got into position, there was a knock on the door.

"Samantha?"

"Yeah?" The girl answered.

"You have an important phone call." Said the voice coming through the door.

"You need to take a message. I'm with an important client."

"Sorry, but its Elizabeth's school." The voice called back.

"Oh…Miss Stackhouse would you mind if I took this call? It's my daughter's school and they only call if it's important." I scanned her mind and found that she was worried that something may have happened to her daughter and she was a single mom.

"Of course, that would be fine."

"Thank you, I will be right back."

I heard the door open and closed. Then just a moment later I heard it open and close again.

"Wow that was fast. I hope everything was ok?"

Before I could have another thought a rag was stuffed in my face and a hand on the back of my head that held it in place. Then everything went black.

TBC

I just want to thank every one for reading. I hope you enjoyed the ball. It doesn't look like Sookie is going to get that massage. I will try to update soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! (It keeps me writing! Thanks!!!)


	20. Chapter 20

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Thank you for creating them.

I want to thank you for all the great reviews and all the people who have added my story to their fav list. But most of all thanks to Ehee, without her no one would be able to understand my story.

CHAPTER 20

SPOV

I began to wake. There were loud noises around me. Without opening my eyes, I reached out with my mind and found that there were four humans close to me. I could feel that we were moving, so I guessed we were in a vehicle. My hands and feet were tied. I decided to keep my eyes closed and listen to them so I could figure out who took me and why.

_I wonder if we should give her the shot before she wakes up, or wait. _

_How did I get stuck with these morons?_

_I wish we could just kill her and get it over with._

_I'm starting to get hungry._

I decided to just keep my eyes closed and try to figure out what the hell happened.

Then one of them spoke. "Should we go on and give her this shot or wait until she wakes up?"

"We should wait. I don't think that it would hurt her but why take a chance?"

Then the first one spoke again. "She sure has been out of it for a long time now."

"Are we going to stop and get something to eat?" A different one spoke this time.

"No, you heard what they said. The vampire will come after her and we need to put as much space between him and her as possible. I will pull over and get some gas and you can go in and get something there."

"That's not food!"

"Well, that's all you're gonna get. We have a job to do."

Then someone else spoke. "I don't know why there needs to be four of us, when she is just a human girl."

The same guy answered, he seemed to be the one in charge. "Because they are paying for four of us to get her. It's stupid to just hand her off to someone else when we could just keep her and make an example out of her like the other one."

Ok. Now I was beginning to panic. I quickly opened my eyes so I could catch a glimpse of my kidnappers. I squeezed them shut again, not wanting to be caught. I lay on the floor of a luxury van. There were two men in the front and two in the captain chairs. No one was paying attention to me; they all had their backs to me. I tried to listen to their thoughts again. But they were just thinking of weekend plans, getting away from the other guys, and food.

The van was slowing down and I thought that this would be my opportunity to escape. But how, both my hands and feet were tied. I opened my eyes to see where we were. As soon as I did, one of the men looked back at me.

"Well, well, well. It's about time you woke up."

"Give her the shot now. We are about to stop to get gas and I don't want her to be making any noise," said the driver.

The guy got down on the floor by me with a needle in his hand. I started screaming and tried to hit him with my hands. I tried to squirm closer to the back seat.

"Stupid bitch, you can't get away, and stop all that screaming; no one can hear you." Then he sat on top of me.

I noticed that I had my jeans and sweater back on. They must have dressed me because the last thing I remember was lying on a table fixing to get a massage. I felt a sting in my arm and within seconds things started to get fuzzy. I started to call out to Eric.

"_Eric!!!! Help me!!! I'm in a van.!!! I need you!!"_

I started to panic and then everything started going black.

EPOV

I awoke to a feeling of panic. I could feel that Sookie was scared and was calling to me, and then nothing. It was as if she just went to sleep. I sat up in bed and roared her name as loud as I could, in pure despair. What was happening? Alcide came running into the room and he had a look of fear.

"What has happened to her!?" I asked. His life was at stake and he knew it, too.

"She was taken during her massage. She wouldn't allow me in the room when she changed and said that it would be fine if I would just wait for her in the lounge. After her massage, I was going to stay with her. She wouldn't let me in her room." He was rambling.

He knew he would be punished severely for failing at his job. He deserved to die for not protecting her. Fucking dog. Could he not do anything right? I should have known; after all, he ran out and left her bleeding at Club Dead.

"What the fuck are you saying!?"

"She was taken, Eric." Alcide said grimly.

"Tell me everything." I jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. The sun was starting to set but it wasn't safe to leave the room yet.

"After lunch we went to the spa. They took her to a room to change and to get a massage. She wasn't back there maybe five minutes and the girl got called to the phone. Then upon her return, Sookie was gone. She checked in the dressing room and was jumped by a man who grabbed her and put a rag over her face until she blacked out. When she came to, she went to the front and I heard the commotion. I went running to the front. She then explained to me and the security guards that it appeared Sookie was taken and what had happen to her."

"I immediately ran to the dressing room to try to get her scent. I followed it to the door in the back and then it disappeared. Her purse was still in the dressing room so I brought it with me back here."

"The King's security team has been notified and has started to search. I got a copy of the security tape showing the delivery entrance and have been reviewing it. There were five men. Four came into the building after her but only three left. One of them left after the van drove off. There could have been more in the back of it, but all I saw was a driver and the four men that entered the building. The vehicle was a white delivery van. They are doing a search on the license plate as we speak. The smell in her dressing room was human, not Were. She was carried out and put in the back of the van and it drove away." Alcide concluded.

While he was giving me his full report, I had dressed, retrieved my sword, and was waiting to watch the clip of the kidnapping. As soon as the sun had completely set, I reviewed the tape in the living area. I watched as the men went in and shortly came back out with Sookie in a robe. It looked as if one of the men had her clothes over his shoulder. I growled when I saw them touching her.

"They will fucking die for this!!"

Alcide nodded and stood to head for the door. Then I heard a noise coming from Sookie's purse and picked it up to get her phone. She had seventeen missed calls and ten text messages. The text was from Lindsey and I was certain that the calls were, too. I read the last one sent.

_SOOK PLSE CALL ME!!!! DO NOT GO TO SPA!!!!_

Seeing the message, I immediately called her to find out what she knew.

"Oh, thank God Sookie! I thought you were never going to answer your phone. I've been trying since…."

"Lindsey! This is Eric! Did you have another dream?"

"Yes! She was taken at the spa!"

"It has happened!"

"Oh my God, Eric!"

"Can you tell me anything?"

"No, just that she was taken." She began to cry.

"Lindsey, I have to go look for her! If you get anything useful please, call me!" I said quickly, then hung up the phone. Before I reached the door, there was a knock. I pulled the door open and the King himself was standing there. I bowed and the King entered the room.

"Eric, I have gotten a report that Sookie has been taken from the spa. I reviewed the tape of her abduction. I just got a report on the van. It has been abandoned in the parking lot of an empty warehouse. They searched it and found the robe that they carried her out in; they identified the smell to be human and not Were."

There was another knock on the door. Alcide got up and headed for the door. Pam and Bill walked through the door with swords in hand. I continued my conversation with the King but nodded to my child and Bill.

"I want to view the van myself. Do they know what direction they are heading?" I asked.

"Eric, the bond should lead you to her."

"It is as if they have drugged her. I can't get a clear reading. She is alive but is sleeping. I thought that if I went to the van I would be able to feel if I was getting closer to her or farther away."

The King gave me the address and had Sandy bring around the BMW for me. He told me that he would be in touch. The King took his leave and we started to the door to begin our search.

"Do not worry Master, we will get her back and she will be avenged." Pam stated.

"I will take my time with them. They will fucking pay for this," I said.

"I don't understand how this could happen. Wasn't Alcide supposed to be watching her?" Bill asked, irritated.

"Yes, I was. I will explain on the way." Alcide said with a defeated voice. Alcide repeated the whole story for Pam and Bill on the way to the van. They had been informed that Sookie was kidnapped but did not get the details. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight I thought that I would rip it off the steering column.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up to the van. I opened the back door and saw Sookie's robe. I could smell my lover's scent all over it. I could smell the humans that had been in the van. Her scent was still strong but I knew that it had been hours since they had been there. I could also tell that I was going the wrong direction. I was getting farther away from her.

"Ok, let's go. We have to go toward the north. They didn't continue in this direction." I said as I picked up her robe to take it with me.

We all piled back in the car and I started driving north. I drove to Interstate 15 and followed it out of Vegas. I was headed straight for Utah. I was hauling ass. If Sookie would have been with me, she would have been white knuckled and having a hissy fit. I could sense her better now. I knew that they had drugged her. But I could still feel the bond, and the closer I got to her the better I was able to feel her. After about an hour or two driving, my phone rang.

"Northman." I answered curtly.

"Eric this is Sandy. The King wishes to find you housing for the day. Tell me where you are and where you think you will be stopping."

I gave her the information and explained that it would be a while before I would know where we would be stopping.

The car had been relatively quiet after we left the van. Everyone was in thought. If these humans thought that they could just up and walk away with her, then they had another think coming. My mind was swirling with the torture that I would inflict on them.

We had been driving for hours and after crossing into Utah, we lost an hour. All I had to go on was the weakened state of the bond. Out of nowhere, I felt panic. The bond had come alive. I felt her pulling me to her. I stepped on the gas, as if it could go any faster. She was in Utah. I could feel her. I felt a pain shoot through my body. I roared and cursed her captors. I knew I was getting closer now.

"Eric, what is it? Do you feel her?" I could see my child's eyes become hard as she spoke. Alcide and Bill seem to come alive with the roar of my anger.

"Yes. We are getting closer. They are hurting her." I was seething.

"We **will** repay them, Master." Pam stated. "It will be a great pleasure."

I could feel more pain, and then once again she was sleeping. About twenty minutes later she was very quickly fading away. Not in a death way but in a distant way. She had to be on a plane, to be fading like she was. I immediately called Sandy back and told her my location and asked her to please find out where the closest airport was. It was in Hankville. She told me that I had been heading that way. She gave me directions to the airport. She was going to call and get the list of planes that left within the last 30 minutes. She would be able to get the list of private planes as well, since the King would be making a request for the information.

After I got off the phone, I explained to everyone what was going on and the information that Sandy would be getting for me. We would be getting to the airport soon. I was surprised that I had not been stopped by the police, since I was going over the speed limit by almost double.

Once again my phone rang and it was Sandy. There had been two flights that had left in the last thirty minutes, a flight to Mississippi and a private flight to Columbia, South Carolina. I decided that it had to be the private flight. I didn't think they would be able to explain carrying a girl that had apparently been drugged onto a regular flight.

We pulled up to the airport. Sandy had someone waiting for us, to show us where the private plane's hangar was so we could check out the surrounding area. He showed us where to go and had called ahead so the guards would let us through the gates. This was a secluded area and was set up for privacy. When we drove up there was a luxury van parked on the side of the hangar. When I got out of the car I froze. I could smell blood, and a lot of it. We approached the van cautiously, even though we couldn't hear a heartbeat, and the smell of fresh human blood was strong. There was also a smell of Were.

I quickly opened the door and there were four dead men lying on the van's floor. They were ripped up. There was an envelope with the word 'VIKING' written on the front of it. I reached in and took the envelope. When I opened it something fell out. With vampire speed I caught it before it hit the ground. I could see that it was the engagement ring that I had given Sookie. The note was short.

_VIKING,_

_She is no longer yours! _

I fucking mangled everything in site. Including the already dead men in the van. I knew they were dead but I wanted to kill them myself for taking her. I ripped the van into pieces. It was obvious that the person behind this knew that I would come for her. They knew she was mine. I would torture all who were involved. Pam was on the phone and she walked over to me and spoke.

"Master, The King has made arrangements for us for the day. The King will have his private plane here at sunset to take us to Columbia. This mess will be taken care of; we have to go now before the sun rises." Pam concluded.

"Eric, I will contact the packmaster in Columbia during the day and try to get any information that I can." Alcide calmly spoke. I nodded.

My phone began ringing.

"Northman." It was hard to rein in my anger.

"Eric, she's on a plane and she is with some Weres. They are taking her to meet up with Jonathan." Lindsey blurted out.

"Yes, we found that out. At sunset we will be heading to Columbia, South Carolina. Thank you Lindsey, let us know if you get anything else."

"I'm sorry that my information hasn't been very useful yet. I do hope that I will be able to help find her," she said regretfully.

I never have disliked being a vampire before. But right now, I hated the fact that I had to go to ground and not go to her. FUCK!

SPOV

When I woke again, I was still in the van. It was dark so I knew that Eric would be looking for me. The van had come to a stop and the idiots who took me were arguing about something. Then the door flew open and two wolves were standing there with two more Weres that were in their human form. The two in their human form grabbed me, pulling me out of the van. Then the two wolves attacked the men and ripped them up pretty bad.

I thought that I was saved until one of the men smacked me across the face, knocking me to the ground. I screamed and he hit me again. He reached down and grabbed my tied hands. He pulled off my engagement ring and put it in an envelope. I tried to fight him but he kicked me in the ribs. I screamed in pain. I was calling to Eric through the bond and I couldn't stop crying. I still felt slightly drugged. I saw the other man coming for me with a needle and I was trying to get up so I could defend myself. Since my hands and feet were tied, I was having a hard time. Too late. He was on top of me injecting the medicine in my thigh.

TBC

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

A.N.- First, these are Charlaine Harris's characters not mine. Thanks Mrs. Harris! Second, my story would be nothing without my great beta, Ehee! *HUGS EHEE* Third, it wouldn't matter how much I wrote if you guys didn't like it. THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. I'm nervously waiting.

CHAPTER 21

SPOV

I woke up feeling like I had been asleep for days. My mouth tasted like it had a dirty sock in it. I had to go to the bathroom and I was hungry. No, starving. I looked around and could tell I was in a hotel room. There was a man sitting at a small table beside my bed. I still had all my clothes on. As I moved to stretch, he watched me curiously.

"You need to shower. There are clothes for you in the bathroom. When you get out, I will have lunch for you." He spoke without taking his eyes off of me.

"Who are you? Why have you taken me?" I asked, as if he would just explain everything to me just because I wanted to know.

"Miss Stackhouse, I would advise you to get your shower now. We will be leaving here in about an hour and we won't be stopping until we get to where we are going."

"And where are we going, may I ask?"

"No, you may not. Now if you don't mind, get your shower."

"No." I wasn't going to be ordered around.

"Listen, Miss Stackhouse, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You either go take your shower or I will give you a shot and bathe you myself." He was staring holes right through me.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I got out of bed. My body felt as if it was still asleep as I walked to the bathroom.

First things first, my human needs were calling. Within minutes I was standing under a stream of hot water. It felt so good to scrub myself. I felt disgusting. I was glad to get the hotel soap and the small bottle of shampoo. I got out and dried off. Looking into the mirror, I could see bruises on my cheek and jaw where the Were had hit me. I decided as I was getting dressed and brushing my teeth, which felt as if they had something fuzzy growing on them, that I would try to mentally reach out to Eric. I knew that he would be dead to the world but I had to try.

_ERIC!!! ERIC!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!_

Nothing. Next I decided to try the bond. I pushed fear and helplessness to him. I pushed love and need to him. Nothing. I decided I would try one more time. I pushed with everything that I had. I barely felt his comfort. I knew that he had felt me. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what else to do. This, at least let him know that I was still alive. I felt a lot better. Then there was a loud bang on the door.

"Miss Stackhouse, it's time to eat." The voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ok. I'll be right there."

At least, the clothes they had for me fit ok. They were a plain pair of jeans and another pullover sweater. I had fresh panties and socks, too. I was glad.

I walked out of the door to find a burger, fries, and a soft drink sitting on the small table waiting on me. I ate every single bite. When I finished eating, the Were told me to get ready to leave. I went back to the bathroom and took care of my needs and brushed my teeth again. Since I didn't know the next time I would get to use the bathroom or brush my teeth I thought that it would be a good idea to take advantage of it while I could. When I came out there was another Were in the room with the first guy.

"Ok, here's the deal Miss Stackhouse. You can be a good girl and walk out and get into the vehicle or I can give you this shot and you will be asleep for hours again. So, what will it be Miss Stackhouse?" the first Were was asking.

I just stood there staring at them. I really wanted to walk out of there and start screaming. Then maybe someone would call the police.

"Well, what's it going to be?" he paused. "And just to give you something to think about, if you walk out of here and start yelling, Jeremy here will beat the shit out of you and you will wish that you had kept silent. Then we will dispose of anyone that you alert to your problem." One look at Jeremy let me know that he would be fine with that plan.

"FINE!" I screamed.

They both smiled and gave each other a knowing look.

"Where are we going?" I really was tired of all of this and just wanted to know who they were working for.

"You will see when we get there."

"Who are you taking me to?" I asked.

"Miss Stackhouse, when we get to our destination you will be enlightened. So for now, just stop asking so many fucking questions." I could see how irritated he was becoming.

I pulled on my shoes and stood up. I guessed there was no hope in getting away. The Were pulled open the door and there were two more at the door waiting for us. They escorted me to a black Yukon. The first Were got in and went to the back seat. I got in and a Were sat beside me on that seat.

"You know, when Eric gets here, he is going to kill you for taking me."

The Were smirked and said, "We will see about that."

"Yes, we will." I smiled, knowing what I said was true.

Then he started the vehicle and drove away from the hotel.

EPOV

I woke during my daytime slumber to her call. She felt far away. I couldn't communicate with her through my mind but I could feel her through the bond. She was fearful and needed me. She was letting me know that she was alive and trying to let me feel her. She wasn't drugged and that was good. I wanted to take off after her but it would be to my own demise. I would find her and they would fucking pay. I finally gave it up and fell back to sleep.

The next time I awoke it was dusk. I managed to get up and shower since I was in a light tight room. The King had done well, arranging for our accommodations. There were clothes in the suite when we got to our rooms. There was blood stocked in the mini fridge. After my quick shower, I dressed and heated a blood.

There was a knock on my door. I opened the door to Alcide. I stepped aside to allow him to enter my room.

"Alcide, did you have any luck with your contacts?" I asked.

"Yes, Brian is the pack master in Columbia and he went to the airport early this morning. He immediately was allowed entry to the private hangar where her plane landed. He could smell a human's scent and Were. He called back early this evening and said the private plane belonged to the King of Georgia. He paid the guard to allow him to see the security tape and he said that a human girl was carried off the plane by a Were. There were four Weres in all. There was a black SUV waiting for them. They loaded her and left. He did not recognize any of the Weres on the tape."

"Are you ready to head to the airport?" I asked him.

"Yes, there will be a car waiting for us when we land in Columbia. I talked to Brian and he will have us a rental."

"Good work Alcide."

There was a knock at the door and Alcide opened it. Bill and Pam walked in and they each had a bottle of blood with them. I nodded at them as they entered.

"Master, are we ready?"

"Yes." I walked back to my room and picked up my sword. I couldn't wait to use it.

"Bill, do you have your database with you?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" He eyed me curiously.

"Alcide found out that the plane belonged to the King of Georgia. I would like to know more about him and if he has any children."

Bill sat down and pulled out his laptop. "This shouldn't take long." He turned it on and it only took seconds before he was pecking away.

My phone rang; I looked down to see who was calling. Sandy.

"Northman."

"Eric, the King has the plane waiting for you at the airport. He sent someone along to drive the car back and he sent you extra help. Two vampires, Samuel and David, they know that Sookie is under the King's protection. Keep in touch tonight. He wants a report on what's going on." Sandy stated flatly.

"Will do. Please thank the King for all of his help." I added.

"I certainly will."

After hanging up with Sandy, Bill was sitting there with a smile on his face.

"What did you find, Bill?"

"The King of Georgia has a couple of children still, but only one that is familiar with you and Sookie. Jonathan."

"Well, I guess we know who the hell is responsible for kidnapping Sookie."

Then my phone rang again.

"Northman."

"Eric, its Lindsey."

"I am on the way to board a plane, Lindsey. Is there something going on?" I didn't want to sound irritated. This could be important.

"Yes, I fell asleep today out of sheer exhaustion. I had another dream. There were four Weres traveling with her in a black SUV. They went to a house in Georgia. It was in a smaller town, but as they were driving they passed a road sign that read 'Atlanta 15 miles'. The house is a gray brick. It is out in the country and there is a long driveway to get to it. As soon as James woke I told him. He has some friends meeting him and will be heading that way at about 7:00. He told me to tell you that he will call you later." She was talking so fast that she started to breathe faster.

"Thank you, Lindsey." I was so happy that her dream would pay off this time. "I need to make some calls now. Thank you for your help."

As soon as I hung up the phone, I relayed the conversation to Pam, Bill, and Alcide.

"OK, I will call James and find out who he is bringing with him and where we will be meeting. Pam, you call and have us a vehicle ready when we land. Alcide, you need to get ahold of the packmaster in Columbia and explain to him that we won't need the vehicle since we will be going to Atlanta. Bill, you call Sandy and let her know what's going on and that we will be flying to Atlanta instead." I commanded. Then we all headed for the car. The plane was waiting and we were burning up nighttime hours.

As soon as everyone was in the car they immediately started dialing.

SPOV

I started to pay attention to where we were going to see if I could figure out anything. I tried to read the Weres minds but they were really difficult. I would just get a piece here and there. Mainly it was snarled emotions. I was real happy to be awake. But I had a feeling that when the sun set, I would be getting another shot.

We drove for hours. My butt was sick and tired of riding and I really wanted to get out and run like hell. I watched as we drove into Georgia and watched the signs as we were approaching Atlanta. He was going to stop for gas and once again I got the warning.

"Miss Stackhouse, I will be stopping for gas in just a few minutes. I want to remind you of your choices." The Were beside me stared at me and growled a menacing growl. "You stay silent and you can stay awake. If you get an idea to scream and alert anyone to your problem, then we will have to kill some unlucky person that you put into danger because you couldn't keep quiet. Do we have an understanding?" He eyed me in the mirror.

Then the Were beside me reached over and ran his fingers down my cheek and said, "It would be a shame to scar this pretty face of yours. Now wouldn't it?" He smiled at me.

I flinched when he touched me and pulled away. "I'll be quiet," I stated.

It didn't take long to get gas and we were back on the road. I wanted to jump out of the vehicle and take off running so badly. But I knew they were telling the truth. There was only one car at the station where he stopped. I wasn't willing to risk that lady's life just for a chance that I might be able to get away. They didn't seem hesitant about killing anyone who got in the way.

We drove for another couple of hours, maybe. I just sort of lost track of time. I was afraid to get to our destination, but at the same time I really just wanted to know who I was dealing with and why. It wasn't going to be much longer and the sun would be setting. My only hope rested in my blood bond that I had with a certain Viking. I knew that he would come for me but I wasn't sure that he knew where I was. I mean, it seemed as if they were purposely leading him on a wild goose chase.

How on earth did I get in Georgia anyway? I was in Las Vegas and the next thing I knew four men had me, then four Weres. Then I was waking up in a hotel room. Now, I was driving down the road heading out of Atlanta, it would appear from the road sign that we just passed. It looked like we could be getting closer to our destination because we exited the main Interstate that we had been traveling and were coming up on a town called…Sandy Springs. _What in_ _the world are we doing here_?

He drove through Sandy Springs and took a turn to head into the country. We drove up a long driveway and approached a gray brick home. It was moderately large, but not huge.

The sun was sinking down over the horizon. I was happy that I was still awake and soon would be able to feel Eric. At least that's what I was hoping for.

We had come to a stop in the circular drive way and were about to exit the vehicle.

"Miss Stackhouse, the answers to all your questions are about to be revealed." The head Were spoke with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

We got out of the vehicle and walked to the front door.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Larry."

"Good to know. Aren't you the one who hit me when you pulled me out of the van?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I know you will be dying soon. I just wanted to know your name. Eric will want to know who marked me this way. I do hope he will make it quick, but I think he is known for his torture, so good luck." I smiled as if I would get satisfaction at his torture. But I really hoped that it would be quick.

"Good luck to you too, Miss Stackhouse, because you are going to need it." He smirked.

We walked into the house and I was taken to the living room and placed on the couch. I leaned back on the couch and tried to relax.

When I woke up it was dark outside. I didn't see or hear anyone. It was a perfect time to escape. I stood and quickly went for the door. I pulled it open and two guards were standing there. They turned and smiled at me like they were hoping that I would try to run for it. One of them just shook his head from side to side at me. Then there was a voice from behind me.

"Miss Stackhouse, were you planning on leaving without saying good-bye?"

I turned to see who was speaking to me. Jonathan. I panicked because I remembered what Lindsey had said about Jonathan. I knew that he could hear my heartbeat speed up.

"You are behind all of this? Why? I don't understand." I stared at him, waiting for the answers that I had been pondering.

"Come sit down, Miss Stackhouse, and I will explain everything." He smiled at me, flashing his fangs.

I didn't really have a choice. I had to comply. I walked over and sat on the end of the couch. He sat in a chair facing me.

"There will be more changes in leadership. I work for Victor. He will be King soon. There is a matter that must be taken care of first. You see, your Viking is….in the way. He has a very valuable asset that we just stripped him of and now we can free ourselves from him." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He smiled and continued. "You see, Victor wanted to kill him during the takeover but Felipe wouldn't have it. He knew of the Viking and wanted him alive. We really thought that he would rather fight until his death than bow to Felipe. But he surprised Victor and conceded. Quinn was not lying when he told us what a prize you are, and beautiful too." He reached out and stroked my neck. I shuddered.

"Victor will soon be King and you my treat, will be his pet."

"Like hell I will!" I was more than pissed.

He hit me across the face and knocked me onto the floor.

"It will be a joy to bring you into submission," he added, smiling. "The good news for you, Miss Stackhouse, is when your Viking arrives tomorrow night we will be ready for him and he will meet his final death. You will no longer have to be bonded to him." He laughed at the thought and I couldn't hold back the tears that escaped my eyes.

"I want to be bonded to him." I cried.

He hit me again and everything went black.

EPOV

Before I could even get all the numbers punched into my phone I could feel her pain. I could feel she was angry and that someone was hurting her. I growled and everything went silent in the car for a moment. I knew I had to get to her. The dumb fuck would pay for hurting her. I continued with the numbers and waited as James's phone rang. Once again I felt her. She was afraid and then more pain. Finally he answered his phone.

"James." He stated.

"I talked to Lindsey." I said.

"I'm on the way to Atlanta. I will get there at about 11:30. I have three friends with me," he said. He was a loyal friend.

"I won't get there until 12:30. I have two friends and my child with me. The King has sent two vampires also. We will be at the airport any minute."

"I will meet you at the airport in Atlanta. Do you have a car waiting for you?" he asked.

"My child is taking care of that detail as we speak."

"I will see you there, Northman."

Then we hung up. Pam was off her phone next. She arranged for a car to be waiting for us at the hangar. Then Alcide was off his phone.

"Ok, he said that he would take care of the vehicle and wished us luck. He also said that if we found that we needed extra people to give him a call."

Bill was still on the phone with Sandy. I was deep in thought when Bill interrupted my thought process with the results of his conversation with Sandy.

"Sandy said to take the plane whenever we needed to go. She said that Victor left this evening and we talked about Jonathan. She said that Jonathan had requested to move to New Orleans to work with Victor not long after the takeover. She also said that Jonathan came from Georgia. She was concerned about this new revelation." Bill continued, "I told her that we would keep her posted."

I nodded. We pulled into the hangar for the private plane and boarded. There was a human and two vampires aboard. I told the human the keys were left in the car and he left. We introduced ourselves to the other vampires and took our seats. David had already explained to the pilot the change in destinations. Sandy had called him after she spoke to Bill. He went to the cockpit to tell the pilot that we were ready for take off.

On the way to Atlanta we explained the situation to David and Samuel. They were excited about a good fight. We all were.

I couldn't wait to punish the fuckers who thought that they could mess with me or my bonded.

TBC

Thanks for reading!!! I appreciate all your comments and great reviews. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!  


	22. Chapter 22

Just a note: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just borrowing them.

WOW! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. I really felt loved.

THANKS EHEE!!! YOU ARE GREAT!!!(My beta everyone.)

Chapter 22

SPOV

I woke up with a throbbing headache. One of my eyes was having trouble opening all the way. It was hard to see clearly out of that eye. I didn't know how long I had been out, but I was ready to use the bathroom. My surroundings had changed. I was no longer sitting in the living room on the couch. I was on a bed, fully clothed. I stood and headed for a door, assuming that it was a bathroom. I was correct in that assumption. After taking care of my needs, I walked to the sink to wash my hands. The mirror was not friendly at the moment. My eye was swollen almost shut and I had another bruise on my face. I already had two from where the stupid Were hit me.

"So, Miss Stackhouse, I see that you are up and moving," Jonathan spoke with almost glee in his voice.

I just glared at him. "What do you want, Jonathan?"

"I want to help you, Miss Stackhouse," he replied.

"Yea, right." I said sarcastically.

He smirked. "I want to help you please the new King."

"Victor will never be King," I spat.

In vampire speed he was in front of me and had me by the throat.

"I would not be speaking in that manner, Miss Stackhouse. Your life is in my hands." He icily spoke. "You are most intriguing, but not worth the trouble. I don't believe I would have you for more than a feed and a fuck. But Victor is hell bent to have you as his pet. I will bring you into submission."

I was struggling to breathe but I knew better than to try to fight him. I tried to remain still. It took everything that I had in me not to totally panic and fight back. He smiled and then threw me against the bathroom wall. I slammed into it with my right arm hitting the wall first. The pain flew through my body and I could feel the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I did not want to cry and give him the satisfaction of breaking me. I held back the tears. I barely could feel anger and strength coming across the bond. He walked across the room and picked me up by my hair and smiled in my face.

"Victor will be here soon, my dear, and he will want to see you." He smiled wickedly.

My stomach turned with the thought of Victor being close to me. Jonathan dragged me out of the room and took me into what looked like a family room. He pushed in some numbers into a key pad that was hidden behind a painting. Part of the wall slid open to a stair case leading down into the darkness. He led me down into another room and pushed his thumb up to a scanner and another door opened. The room appeared to be a bedroom. He smiled.

"You should get comfortable. When he arrives, I will come get you. Not to worry." He started laughing as if he had just told the funniest joke.

I slumped against the wall. Jonathan left the room and I cried. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I decided to try to communicate with Eric.

_Eric, I need you!! I'm in Sandy Springs, Georgia._

_Can you hear me?_ Nothing. I knew that I felt him a minute ago. Maybe he wasn't close enough yet to hear me. I guessed that I would just have to send my feelings to him though the bond. I sent panic, which wasn't hard to do, and I sent fear. I could feel him send me strength again. It was still weak, but growing stronger. I sent back relief and happiness. I was truly relieved and happy that he was coming. I could feel his love. I just had to wait for him.

EPOV

We were on the plane and I could feel her fear and then her pain. I grimaced. Bill was watching me.

"Do you feel her?" he asked.

"Yes," I stated.

"Are they torturing her?" There was concern in his voice.

"Yes. But she is holding on," I added.

He nodded but didn't make any more comments.

I sent her strength through the bond. I wanted her to know that I was coming for her. Just minutes later I could feel her panic and fear. I sent her strength again. I could feel her relief and happiness. I couldn't help but to send her my love. _I'm on the way, Lover. Hold on. I'm coming and they will be fucking sorry!!_

A couple of hours later we were preparing to land. I was so ready to get off this plane. We had made good time. It was about 12:00. We were supposed to meet with James and his friends at 12:30. The plane came to a stop at the private hangar. As we were exiting the plane, I noticed another plane that appeared to be one of Felipe De Castro's. What the fuck? Why did he send another plane? I immediately dialed Sandy's number.

"Sandy." The voice came on the other end.

"Sandy? Northman."

"Is there a problem, Eric?" She sounded confused.

"Maybe, we just landed here in Atlanta and another one of Felipe's planes was already here. Do you know anything about this?" I questioned.

"No, the only plane that left this evening was a plane to fly Victor back to New Orleans."

"When?"

"He left as soon as the sun set."

"Well, I believe he didn't make it back to New Orleans. He is here. Sandy, it would appear that Victor is behind all of this."

"I will speak with the King and get back to you as soon as possible."

As the others exited the plane, they stood staring at the sight of the other plane.

"Well, Master, I do believe Victor will be dying tonight." Pam sneered at me.

"Yes, I believe you are right about that." I smirked at her.

There was a black Mercedes SUV parked by the hangar. Pam walked over to speak to the man waiting by the car. As she was speaking to the human, another car pulled up and I recognized the driver. James and his friends stepped out and approached my little group.

"Eric."

"James. Did you just get here?"

"Yes, we did. Eric, this is Mark, Phillip, and Thomas." Turning to address his friends he said, "This is Eric Northman."

We exchanged nods. Pam returned to my side and said, "Eric, the SUV is waiting." Turning her attention to James, she smiled. "James, it's good to see you again."

"This is Pam, my child. Alcide is our packmaster in Shreveport. And this is Bill. Felipe sent Samuel and David here to accompany us, as well."

They acknowledged one another with a nod.

"Shall we go?" Pam asked.

"Yes, we need to hurry. I can feel her closer. The fuckers are hurting her again. I feel her pain." I grimaced with the thought of what they were doing to her. "Are you prepared?" I asked James.

"Yes, I have brought some silver and my sword. We have several stakes and a bag of goodies that I am sure that we will be able to put to good use." He smiled and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Ok, that sounds promising. We will park down the road and sneak our way up to the house. I'm sure the Weres are still with her. I will pull off the road when we get close to her."

We were in the cars and driving down the road. I was anxious and ready to be there. My phone began to ring again. It was Sandy.

"Eric, The King has asked me to get you on the line for him. He would like to speak with you."

"Eric?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I have called New Orleans office and one of my staff said that Victor has not made it there yet. I called his cell phone and he answered. I did not let on that I knew that he was not at his office. When I asked if he made it ok and he said yes. He said that he was about to have an important meeting with Jonathan, so he could get a report of the business that took place while he was in Las Vegas. I told him that I wanted him to get in touch with me if he got any word on Sookie's disappearance. Since she was under my protection, I needed everyone to do their part in her recovery. He immediately said that he would be in touch if he discovered anything. I also told him that if he caught the perpetrator, that it would mean immediate death. So, Viking, the lying bastard has been informed of his punishment. I do expect a call when it is finished."

I listened intently. He gave me the orders to kill Victor for lying and for putting one of his assets in critical danger. Victor was dishonoring the King for this behavior, which meant death.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I understand. I expect to be calling you before sunrise."

"I expect a full report on the details of this matter."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

There was no need to forward my conversation from the King to my retinue because they were paying full attention. Vampires have superior hearing.

We were just about to leave Atlanta when I heard her.

"_Oh, please Eric. Come quickly. I need you, Victor is here. I need help. I'm in Sandy Springs."_

"_Hold tight, Lover! I am on the way. We will be there soon," I sent back to her._

There was a stabbing pain in my stomach. I grabbed it and growled.

"Eric, are you ok?" Pam eyed me worriedly. "Sookie again?"

"Yes. We will be there soon."

SPOV

I felt like I had been in that room for hours before Jonathan came back for me. He opened the door and smiled.

"Miss Stackhouse, Victor would like to see you now."

I stood to walk back up the stairs.

"Miss Stackhouse, you should be on your best behavior."

I refused to make a comment. We reached the top of the stairs and made our way to the living room. Victor was sitting in a chair across from the couch. Jonathan forcefully deposited me on the couch.

Victor laughed.

"Miss Stackhouse, have you enjoyed your stay here?" He smiled.

"No, I haven't. I want to leave," I replied.

"I think that I can help you relax and have a good time, Miss Stackhouse." Victor moved over to the couch to sit beside me.

I stared daggers at him.

"Short of letting me leave, there is nothing that you can do to make it better for me."

"I hope that will not be true." He reached over and ran a finger softly over my bruises. I flinched and tried to pull away from his touch. He reached out with his other hand, wrapping it around my waist, to keep me sitting beside him.

"I can heal you, Sookie. We should move to a private room and I will give you my blood." He smiled at me.

"I would rather die than take your blood," I spat.

"That could be arranged," he added grimly. "I would rather heal your bruises and arm. Maybe one day you will want me to turn you. Maybe I won't give you that choice. But for right now, I want you the way you are."

I glared at him. "I don't want you at all. I want Eric. He will kill you for taking me."

"That, my dear, will never happen. I'm sure he will be landing soon in Columbia. He won't be able to get here until tomorrow night and we will be ready for him. Tomorrow, I have more Weres coming to guard the grounds and there will be more vampires here before the sun rises. After I am done with your Viking, we will be traveling back to Vegas. The King will also meet his final death. I will be the new King. Jonathan will be my second." He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I wouldn't be counting on that if I were you. Eric will not be easily killed." I smiled back.

"There are four of them. I have six vampires coming in tonight, I have four Weres guarding the property now, and I have four more arriving in the morning. They have received their orders. They are to discard his retinue and take Eric captive and I will take care of him personally. He will be no match for me." He smiled again.

"You have that backwards; I believe you are no match for Eric. He is better than you in every way." I smiled back at him, but not for long before I felt his hand slap me and I was lying on the floor. I moaned with pain. My face couldn't take much more. I could taste blood in my mouth. My arm was throbbing with pain. I heard him call Jonathan back into the room.

Jonathan laughed at the sight of me lying on the floor.

"Really Miss Stackhouse, I tried to tell you to be on your best behavior," he said laughingly.

Jonathan sat me back on the couch roughly; the pain in my arm caused me to whimper and I could feel the tears falling. I hated myself for crying. I decided to try to talk to Eric through my mind again.

_Oh, please Eric. Come quickly. I need you, Victor is here. I need help. I'm in Sandy Springs._

Then, I heard him. I actually heard him and it made me smile. I knew I could endure what they had planned for me. I just replayed those words in my mind.

_Hold tight, Lover! I am on the way. We will be there soon._

"Miss Stackhouse, are you ready to move to a more private room now for your healing?" Victor asked.

"No."

"I can smell your delectable blood, my dear. You smell delightful. Maybe I should have just a little taste."

I got to my feet quickly, to move away from him. I was not going to let him bite me. As soon as I stood, Jonathan knocked me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. Victor laughed. Then Victor picked me up and pulled me into him. He roughly pulled my hair, causing my head to lean to the side, exposing my neck. He sank his fangs deep into my neck. It was painful. I knew that Eric could feel my fear. I didn't want to be drained. I cried silent tears. He licked my neck and dropped me back on the couch.

"Take her to the room," he said to Jonathan.

Jonathan pulled me to my feet and practically dragged me to that room again. While in the room, I could concentrate on sending messages to Eric.

_Eric, are you close? It feels like you are very close._

_Yes, Lover. Are you ok?_

_Yes, I will be better once you are here. He has put me in a secluded room. There is a secret panel hidden behind a painting in the family room. Also, I wanted you to know that there are four Weres patrolling around the house, and Victor and Jonathan are inside the house. There are more vampires on the way. They will be here before dawn. There are more Weres coming tomorrow. They weren't expecting you until tomorrow night._

_Thank you, Lover. I could feel your fear and your pain. Are you sure that you are ok?_

_Yes, I will heal. I love you, Eric._

_I love you too, Dear One. _

I laid my head back against the wall. Victor had taken too much of my blood and I was weak. I refused to lie on the bed. My eyes closed instantly.

EPOV

I knew that I was getting closer to her. I could feel her, pain, anger, and her fear. Those fucking bastards would pay for this. We were finally close enough to communicate with our minds. I was glad to hear that they weren't expecting us until tomorrow night. It gave me the upper hand. I was so pissed, I didn't think that it would really matter how many were there.

I could feel her very close. I decided to pull over and fly to her location, and then go back to the others to lead them there. I explained the plan and took to the air. I quickly found the gray house about a mile away from where we had stopped on the side of the road. I flew back and we decided to run to the house. Alcide changed into his wolf form and we all headed very quietly to the house. We could smell the Weres around the house.We stayed back in the woods while Alcide ran up to the fence line. Two of the Weres that were in their wolf form immediately got a whiff of Alcide and started tracking him. He led them back to us and we quickly subdued them. They were tied and guarded by Samuel, one of the vampires that the King sent.

We started back to the house; Bill and one of the vampies that came with James went after the two other Weres with Alcide.

I took all the other vamps with me to the house. We stormed through the door. Obviously the house belonged to a vampire, because we did not need to be invited in. Jonathan and Victor prepared for battle. I already had my sword drawn but I did not want to kill them. I wanted to secure them and then torture them for what they had done.

"Eric." Victor smiled at me. "Now, I see why you want the telepath. She is rather tasty."

"Where is she, Victor?"

"Not to worry, she is safe."

"You will pay for this. She is MINE!"

Smiling, Victor said, "She was yours, but she is mine now!"

He came at me with his sword and we began to battle. The clashing of the blades made me hard with bloodlust. James was fighting with Jonathan and Pam was sneaking up from behind Jonathan. We outnumbered them, there was no way they could overcome us. Soon, Pam and James had Jonathan wrapped in silver. Victor was surrounded; I knocked his sword out of his hand and David jumped him. Within minutes, James was wrapping Victor up in silver, too. Pam went out to check on the others and I went to find Sookie. I didn't have the code so I went back to our prisoners.

"What's the code, Jonathan?"

"Fuck you!" he yelled.

James retrieved his bag and handed it to me. I pulled out a long knife and ran it across his arm.

"Tell me the fucking code or I will start cutting off your fingers." I smiled at the thought of torturing him.

He stared at me without speaking. So I quickly sliced through one of his fingers. He screamed out in pain and blood was running out of the nub that was left.

"Tell me the code or I will cut another one off."

Once again my request was denied. This time I cut off two.

"Ok, I am tired of playing these games. Give me the code or I will push these silver rods into your legs."

"I will not give you the code," he mumbled.

"Wrong answer." I put on a pair of gloves and picked up the rods. I jabbed the rods through his legs. He was screaming and wouldn't stop.

"Next are your eyes. I will pull them out of their sockets if you do not give me the code," I growled at him.

Between screams, he gave me the numbers that I needed. In vampire speed I was standing in front of the door once again. The numbers allowed my entrance, only to find a scanner pad. I guessed that I needed a thumb print. I went back to Jonathan and this time I just took the knife and cut off his thumb. It saved me a lot of time.

Finally, the code worked and the thumb print worked. When the door opened, I could see Sookie sitting against the wall. She had been beaten and was sleeping against the wall.

I carefully approached her. I didn't want to frighten her.

"Sookie….Lover…." I reached out to touch her. That's when I noticed the bite marks on her neck. I felt rage running through my body. My anger overwhelmed me and I accidently let my shields down to the bond. Sookie was startled awake by my rage. She jumped with fear and she grimaced with pain. I quickly reined in my anger and reached out to touch Sookie's hand.

"Lover, I am here. You will be ok now."

She burst into tears as soon as she saw me. I reached out to pick her up and set her in my lap. She was pale and in pain. I gently wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"I love you, Sookie. I will take care of you."

"Thank you for rescuing me, Eric." She spoke so softly that I just barely heard her.

SPOV

He had me in his arms. All I could do was cry. I was so happy that he found me. I heard a crunching sound then I could taste his sweet blood on my lips.

"Drink, Lover, let me heal you." He pushed his bleeding wrist to my lips.

I latched on to him and drank. I was not about to argue with him. After three or four pulls on his wrist, I could feel it healing back up.

"Lover, tell me who tortured you?"

"It was Jonathan and the Were named Larry. I tried to tell them that you would not be happy." I half heartedly smiled.

He smiled back at me and said, "They will pay for what they did to you, Lover. Who did this to your neck?"

"Victor. I'm sorry Eric. I didn't want him to."

"Lover, do not worry." He bit his finger and dabbed some of his blood on the marks that Victor left.

"Lover, Pam is going to take you to a hotel in Atlanta. We are going to take care of our prisoners and then I will come to you." I picked her up and took her up the stairs. I kissed her head softly and laid her on the couch.

"I need to speak with Pam before you go, Sookie. James is right here and he will stay with you until I come back."

I nodded. Within minutes, Eric was picking me back up and putting me back into a vehicle. Pam and Alcide were taking me to a hotel in Atlanta. Once again, I closed my eyes, but this time in relief.

TBC

AN- Now heads are going to roll. Poor Pam, I hope that she doesn't miss all the fun.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	23. Chapter 23

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks so much for all of the great reviews with my last chapter. You guys are great!

Thanks Ehee, you are great too!!! I can't do this without you! 

Chapter 23

SPOV

Pam and Alcide were taking me to a hotel room in Atlanta. I had only closed my eyes for a moment but I guessed that I had fallen to sleep.

When I woke, I was lying in a bed, in the dark. I lay still for a while, trying to decide where I was. Had I dreamed that Eric came to my rescue? Hadn't Pam and Alcide taken me to a hotel, or was that just part of my dream? If it wasn't a dream, then I really needed to talk to Eric. He needed to know Victor's plan.

That's when I saw it; there was movement in the dark corner of the room. I scanned the person's brain to see who was with me. A Were. Alcide would have never stayed in the room were I was sleeping, and where was Pam?

Panic began to spread through my body. What if Pam and Alcide never made it back to the hotel with me? What if they had been attacked on the way while I was sleeping?

Oh my gosh, no telling where I was. My heartbeat started to speed up. My eyes stung with the tears that were threatening to spill over the edge. My body was shaking with fear. What if that was Larry in the corner of the room? I had to get away.

I prepared my self mentally to make a run for it. I gathered all my courage. Just as the person in the corner stood to move closer to me, I quickly jumped out of the bed to run to the door. I felt the grip of strong arms wrap around me and pull me against his firm body. I could hear a phone begin to ring over and over again. I let out a blood-curdling scream and his hand quickly covered my mouth. I hit the attacker like my life depended on it and then I recognized a familiar voice.

"Sookie…Sookie….stop fighting me! It's me…Alcide."

My heart was beating wildly, trying to get out of my chest. I stopped screaming and stilled my body. Breathlessly I asked, "Alcide?"

"It's ok, Sookie. I have you. You're safe."

That blasted phone started to ring again.

"Alcide," he said after hitting a button on his phone.

All I could hear was his side of the conversation.

"I know, but she woke up and ran for the door in a panic. She started screaming and fighting me. I had to calm her down before I could…" After listening for a moment, he said, "Yes, it won't happen again…. Ok, she is now. Here she is."

Then he handed me the phone.

"Hello," I mumbled into the phone.

"Lover, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Eric, I just freaked out. I thought that they still had me. I thought that maybe I dreamed that you had rescued me. I was scared. I'm ok now."

"Dear one, you should try to get some rest and I will get there as soon as I can."

"Wait, Eric, I need to tell you what Victor was planning."

"Ok, Lover, I'm listening."

"Eric, after killing you, he was going to Vegas to kill the King. He was making Jonathan his second. He was going to make me his pet." It took everything I had not to hurl while saying this out loud.

"Lover, Victor cannot do anything to hurt you now. You will be my wife. You are **mine.**"

"I know, but I needed to let you know. The King should be told about his plan."

"I will let him know. You should get some rest and I will be there as soon as I can. Alcide will be with you. You will not be alone."

"Ok Eric, I love you and please be careful."

"I love you, too. Now get some rest."

I gave Alcide his phone back and went to the bathroom. After taking care of my needs, I went to wash up. My reflection wasn't as alarming this time. Some of my bruises were already healed. My eye looked a lot better but wasn't quite healed yet. My arm was still hurting, but I could move it now. I was sure the wrestling match with Alcide didn't help at all. I finished washing and went to climb back in bed.

"Alcide, where did Pam go?"

"After getting you secured in the room, she went back to help Eric."

"She couldn't pass up the fight, could she?"

He laughed, "No she couldn't wait to inflict her own punishment on Victor and Jonathan."

I laughed. Pam always loved a good fight. You could definitely tell that she was Eric's child. I settled down into the mattress and closed my eyes. I needed some peaceful rest. Getting beaten takes a lot out of you.

EPOV

After Pam and Alcide left with Sookie, I called Sandy to give her run-down of the evening's events. Sandy told me that the King had requested to speak to me personally when I called, so she put me on hold to let the King know I was on the phone. It only took a moment and the King was on the other end of the phone.

"Eric, I'm guessing that the situation has been taken care of and my second has met his final death."

"No, not yet, they are in my custody. We have four Weres, Jonathan, and Victor bound, and we are waiting on six more vampires that should be arriving before sunrise. We will be prepared for them, too."

"I will be calling the King of Georgia to let him know that I had criminals who escaped my territories and fled to his. I will tell him that my sheriff will be taking them back to Louisiana before finishing their punishment. You have two planes there. That should allow you to transport everyone to Shreveport before flying Samuel and David home."

"That sounds fine. Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Is Sookie ok?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, she will heal. Thank you for asking. She is resting at a hotel in Atlanta. We will stay there for the day and we plan on heading back to Shreveport tomorrow night."

"Keep me informed."

The King hung up. A vehicle was approaching the house. Pam had come back for a little action before we had to rest for the day. She loved dishing out punishment as much as I did. She always said that having Sookie around meant that there would always be action. I loved the fight but I hated that Sookie was always in the middle of it.

We had Jonathan and Victor wrapped in silver and secured in the chamber where they held Sookie. We were ready for the vampires that were coming. James's men were standing guard under the pretense of protecting Victor. David and Samuel were watching the Weres that were tied up and gagged. Pam, James, Bill, and I were in the house waiting for their arrival. I did hope they would put up a good fight. I loved the smell of war.

I felt fear through the bond. It escalated into full panic. I could feel her. I tried to call Alcide. The fucking dog didn't answer.

"I have to leave." I announced, making my way to the door.

"What happened?" James asked.

Turning to face the group, I could see the same question in their faces.

"Something is wrong with Sookie," I stated.

"Do you want me to go?" Pam questioned

"No, stick with the plan. I will fly to her." Everyone nodded in response.

I quickly took to the air and pulled my phone out to try calling again. This time he answered.

"Alcide."

"You didn't answer your fucking phone!"

"I know, but she woke up and ran for the door in a panic. She started screaming and fighting me. I had to calm her down before I could…"

"I told you that when I call you, you are to answer. Do you fucking understand me?" I was ready to reach through the phone and end his miserable life.

"Yes, it won't happen again."

"I need her to feel safe. I want to speak with her."

"Ok, she is now. Here she is."

I spoke with Sookie and could sense she was feeling better. I was sending her calm through the bond. She told me that Victor was planning a takeover. I would have to report to the King about this.

I was flying back to the house to help with apprehending Victor's vampires. I called Sandy back to let her know this piece of information. She said that she would speak with the King and get back to me.

I landed right outside the door. There still had not been a sign of Victor's cronies. My phone began to buzz. I knew who it would be before I even answered the phone.

"Northman."

"I spoke with the King. He wants you to bring Jonathan and Victor back here tomorrow night. He said to do what you like with the vampires that are coming tonight and dispose of the Weres as you see fit."

"Consider it done."

I explained to my retinue the new plan. We decided that the vampires would be killed tonight and the Weres would face the same end.

"There is one that I would like to take care of myself," I said.

My phone began to buzz again. Now what?

"Northman."

"Hey Eric," Alcide said. "I wanted to let you know that I spoke with the packmaster here and he was pissed. I explained that Sookie was a friend of the pack in Shreveport and how she was kidnapped and brought to his area by Weres. I told him that there would be more arriving tomorrow. We will intercept them and question them. Depending on where they are from, we will decide to punish them or send them back to be punished. He doesn't want it to look like he had any prior knowledge of the Weres' intentions. He will be there before sunrise to stake out the place."

"Then we will take care of the vampires and head to the hotel. We will be going back to Vegas tomorrow after we rise. We will be taking Victor and Jonathan back to face the King."

"I will go back to the house to meet with the packmaster when you return."

"That will be fine."

I hung the phone up just in time to hear a vehicle pulling up the driveway. I could hear the group approaching the house. They were given access and we were ready.

As the door opened, we were in our fighting stance. All hell broke loose as soon as they saw us. Pam had a vampire by the throat, ripping and tearing chunks of flesh from his throat. Blood was spraying from his neck and she was covered. I was swinging my sword and easily took the heads off two vamps. James was having great fun with the vampire he was fighting with. I could hear bones crunching with each punch he landed. Pam had her vampire on the floor, draining the remainder of the blood left in him. Bill was quick, but I could see that he had a broken arm from the vampire throwing him up against the wall. He was healing quickly. The vamps on the porch had the final vampire in pieces. Their eyes were glazed over. I could feel the excitement of the kill.

I couldn't wait to get to the hotel room. I tried to keep the bond blocked off. I wouldn't want her to feel the bloodlust running through my body. There was something about a good fight that just made me hard.

We finished the vampires off and started the clean up. James and his retinue would be heading back to Florida tomorrow night. The rest of us were flying to Vegas. We left no traces of a fight. I knew that the Weres would be able to smell that there had been dead vampires here but they would more than likely want to investigate. Alcide should be able to handle the four Weres tomorrow with the help of the Georgia Weres. David and Samuel brought the four Weres that they were guarding back into the house. They were searching their vehicle and came back with several syringes filled with liquid. David smelled them and said that they were a sedative. This is what they were giving Sookie to keep her knocked out. Before we left, we injected the liquid into each of the Weres and threw them in the living room floor.

We headed back to the hotel in Atlanta. I couldn't wait to get there. I hoped that Sookie had gotten enough rest. Pam told me that Sandy had arranged for some clothes to be sent to our rooms again. Since mine were all bloody I was real happy to have fresh clothes to change into.

I went to our room to find Alcide sitting in the corner of the bedroom. He stood as I walked in. He followed me to the sitting room so we could talk without waking up Sookie.

"You had a package delivered while you were gone," he said.

"Thank you, I believe it is clothes for us." I opened the package to find clothes for Sookie and me in this package. "I'm sure that you will have a package at the front desk with your clothes, since you were here instead of your room."

"I'm going to the house to meet the packmaster. How did it go tonight?"

"All the vampires were disposed of and Victor and Jonathan were tied with silver and put in the chamber where they held Sookie. The other Weres were given a shot of the medicine that they drugged Sookie with and they are passed out in the living room floor. You can take care of them as you see fit, or leave them for us. I want the one called Larry kept alive for me. He hit Sookie and bruised her face. He is to be punished by me."

Alcide nodded. "I will see you tomorrow night then."

I nodded and he left. I went to get a shower so I could snuggle with Sookie. I was quickly running out of time. Sunrise would be soon.

That was the fastest shower that I had ever taken. I guessed it helped to know that a warm, soft woman was waiting for me in the bed. I climbed in the bed and pulled Sookie into my chest. She began to stir. She softly kissed my bare chest. Her eyes were still closed but I could feel her body waking and had needs of its own. Her fingertips brushed across my chest and tickled across my nipples. She slowly made her way up to my face and opened her eyes.

"I'm so glad your back," she said.

"I missed you too, Lover." I said as I started to lay light kisses on her soft lips. I could smell her arousal and she could feel mine. The light kisses became long passionate ones. I was already naked but she was fully dressed. Alcide had been in the room with her and she refused to take off any of her clothes. I started to undress her, taking my time to show her body just how much I had missed it. I raised her sweater off her body first.

I licked my way from her collarbone to her pert breast. I released her breasts from the bra that was holding them. Her nipples hardened with the sensation of my tongue rolling across them. She thrust her breast closer to my mouth, letting me know how much she was enjoying the attention they were getting. I licked and nipped her until she was panting for more.

I licked and sucked my way from her breast to the edge of her pants. I removed them and her panties. I licked and sucked her nub. Her moans were escalating and I pushed two fingers into her hot center. It wasn't long before I could feel her orgasm building. I thrust my fingers in her quicker and harder. I took her nub between my teeth and nipped at it and sucked it. I turned my head and licked her inner thigh. Knowing that the bite was coming, it pushed her over the edge. I could feel her body spasm around my fingers. I sucked her blood into my mouth and licked the puncture marks that I made. She was shaking because the orgasm was so strong.

I pulled myself up her body and kissed her deeply. I knew that she could taste her juices and blood on my lips and tongue. That was just a turn on for me. I entered her and thrust in and out with great enthusiasm.

"Fuck, you are so tight and hot," I said.

She moaned louder in approval and pushed her hips forward to meet my thrusts. I worked her center and reached between us to rub her clit with my thumb. She showed her appreciation by grabbing my ass and pulled me harder into her.

"Oh, Eric, harder."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I was pounding her so hard that I was afraid that I would leave bruises on her inner thighs. I could feel her reaching another orgasm, so I bent over and bit her breast. She screamed and her wet center was clenching my hard on and milking me dry. As I spilled my seed into her, I spoke in my old language and then licked her breast to heal the bite. We laid wrapped in each other's arms. I had missed her more than she could understand.

"I love you, Eric." She barely spoke.

"I love you, too."

She stood and walked into the bathroom to take care of her needs and clean up. I hated to tell her that we would be returning to Vegas with my prisoners, but I needed her to know. When she came out of the bathroom, she asked me what had happened after she left.

"I called to tell the King about the pending plan that Victor had. He wasn't too happy. The result is that we have to escort Victor and Jonathan back to Vegas tomorrow night. We will be taking Larry with us as well." I saw her flinch at the thought of being around the Were and vampires that had beaten her so badly.

"Don't worry, love. There are two planes. They will be on one with guards and we will be on the other. I will not leave your side."

"Well, I guess that I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Sookie, I feel your fear. Please don't fear them. They will pay for the things they did to you and for the plan they had. Fortunately, they were not able to pull it off. They will meet their final deaths and you will never have to fear any of them again."

I pulled her close to me. I wanted her to feel comfort, both physically and emotionally. I sent love, comfort, and strength through the bond. She hugged me tighter.

"Thank you." A small tear escaped her eye and I brushed it away. I laid a kiss where the tear had traveled.

"Sookie, know that I will always love you. I never want us to be apart. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you." I kissed her and picked her up and laid her in bed. I crawled up next to her and held her in my arms.

"Lover, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course."

"Allow me to heal the bite marks on your neck that Victor left there?"

"Oh, please."

I bit my fingertip and rubbed my blood over the marks on her neck. I didn't want to think about another vampire touching her like that. Then I pulled her close to me again.

"Thank you," I said.

"No, thank you," she replied.

The sun came up and we fell into a deep sleep for the day. I never wanted this feeling to end.

TBC

AN- OK, so what did you think? What would be the ideal torture for Jonathan and Victor?

Please Review!!! Let me know your ideas!


	24. Chapter 24

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I don't own the rights to them.

AN-Ok, I tried to use your torture ideas. Even my husband had a good torture idea. (Surprised me!) I wanted something new, but as you know it's hard to find something that hasn't already been used in someone else's story. So if I copied anyone else, I'm sorry! Enough rambling. Enjoy!

Chapter 24

I woke up after the most restful sleep that I had had in days. Eric was still dead to the world. It never felt so good to be wrapped in his arms. Times like these just remind me how lucky I am to have Eric in my life.

It was just weeks ago that I didn't think that he wanted me at all. We were in Florida and he was declaring his love for me. I sure did wish that we were back there again. I looked down at my finger that was supposed to hold my engagement ring and sadness swept through me. Eric will be so upset that they took it from me. I hoped that he wouldn't be mad at me; I tried to keep it on my finger but they forcefully took it off.

My stomach growled and I looked over at the little clock that rested on the night stand. It illuminated 4:00. I must have really been exhausted to have slept this late. I moved to get out of bed and Eric's arms tightened around me.

"Eric, I need to go to the bathroom."

He loosened his grip and I slid out of bed. After using the bathroom, I really wanted a hot shower. I waited for the water to warm to the right temperature. I stood under the warm stream. Once again, I was so happy to be bathing that I didn't even mind using the hotel shampoo and soap. I tried to scrub away the funk of the last couple of days. I didn't really know how many days it was. After scrubbing myself clean, I stood under the water again to allow it to relax me. I just wished that would have done the trick.

I thought back to last night and all the wonderful things that Eric had said. Like, how much he missed me, and how much he loved me. Then my mind wandered back to the not so wonderful things. Like, we had to go back to Vegas tonight, and how we had to take Victor and Jonathan with us.

I sighed and turned off the water. I dried off and wrapped a towel in my hair and one around my body. I really didn't want to put those clothes back on, but I didn't have any more so I didn't have a choice.

I decided to see if there was a coffee pot in the sitting room. I walked through the bedroom and out into the sitting room wrapped in my towel, which was so out of character for me. I thought that since it was just Eric and me that it would be fine. No one would see me. Alcide must have gone to his own room when Eric came back last night. I was glad because it would have embarrassed me knowing that he heard our reunion.

I found the coffee pot and some clothes for me lying on the couch. Perfect. First I started the coffee and then put on the clothes. The coffee really hit the spot. I turned the TV on to flip through channels and I grabbed the phone to order some breakfast or lunch, whatever. I ordered a cheeseburger and a coke. I was starving by the time there was a knock at my door. I devoured the burger and enjoyed the coke. Now that I had twice the caffeine, my body wasn't feeling quite so tired.

I lazily flipped through the channels until I came to the travel channel. There was a show about the 10 most fabulous beaches. I stopped flipping to watch the show and to admire the beaches. I loved the beach. I couldn't wait to have my wedding standing on the beach. I knew I had to be smiling like an idiot.

I heard the bedroom door open and Eric stepped into the room.

"Dear One." He crossed the floor and gave me a kiss. "I see you found the clothes that were delivered for you. I'm sorry that I forgot to mention it before we fell asleep."

"I was happy to get them. I was afraid that I would be stuck wearing the same clothes."

"No, Dear One, Sandy has been arranging a place to sleep and clothes for us. I should shower we need to be leaving soon." He bent down and kissed me again.

Eric walked back to the bedroom and I really wanted to follow him. I knew that everyone would be waiting on us if I did that. We still had to go get the prisoners before we went to the airport.

While Eric was showering there was a knock at the door. I scanned the brain to find that it belonged to a Were. I looked through the peephole to see Alcide standing there. I opened the door to allow him to enter. Before I could close it, Pam and Bill were making their way into our room also. I greeted everyone and went to settle back on the couch.

That's when Eric made his entrance, sporting nothing but a towel. I froze, staring at his slightly damp body that was shaped like a god. My mouth was salivating from my lustful thoughts. Eric turned and smirked at me. I guessed he could feel my lust through the bond. I smiled and drank him in as he leaned over to pick up his clothes and walk back to the room. When he closed the door, it broke my trance. I looked around the room to find everyone staring at me. I blushed out of embarrassment. Pam and Alcide were smiling at me but Bill just looked disgusted and rolled his eyes. I just smiled. Eric quickly joined us in the living room, nodding as he entered the room.

"Before I hear what took place today, I want to tell you the plan for tonight." While Eric spoke, he made his way to me and sat beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I want the three of you to pick up the prisoners and meet David and Samuel at the airport. James and his retinue will take Sookie and me to the airport before they head back to Florida. Sookie and I will take one plane and you all will take the other. I do not want Sookie around them again. We will meet you at Felipe's home. I have spoken to Sandy and there will be cars waiting for us when we arrive. Understand?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Before you leave, Alcide give us your update on what took place today."

"Master, Bill and I would like to have….room service, before we leave for the evening," Pam said with a smile.

"That will be fine. Alcide can update you on the way to pick up the prisoners," Eric stated, dismissing them.

"Alcide we will meet you in the lobby when we are finished," Pam said, as they left.

I shuddered at the thought of their room service. Ick. Alcide didn't waste any time.

"The packmaster here, Dale, knew Larry and the guys that were with him. They were part of his pack. He was very angry that they had participated in kidnapping Sookie." Alcide sighed and began again. "Dale told me today that Sookie is well known for all of her interactions in the past with Weres and vampires. He had heard many stories about her bravery and kindness with the Supe world. She is even known for the time she was with Quinn. It is believed that she turned him away to be with you." As Alcide spoke, you could hear the sadness in his voice and his eyes glazed over slightly like he was in deep thought. Eric was smiling and I could feel how proud he was and the love he felt for me. Alcide took a deep breath and continued again. "Needless to say, she is well known and admired by many."

"He has agreed to leave Larry for you to punish. He felt that Larry's death would be fair for his crime. He took the other three to punish himself." Eric nodded in agreement.

"The group of Weres that came this morning was from New Orleans. I called the packmaster there and explained the situation. He was also very angry. This is the second time that some of his pack has attacked you. They will be severely punished. He has decided to call a meeting and they will be punished in front of witnesses. He wants to stay in good standing with Felipe, but he couldn't stand Victor. He sends his apologies for the trouble that they have caused you and Sookie." He finished and stood to leave.

"This is good to know," Eric said. "I will pass the word to Felipe. Thank you, Alcide." Alcide nodded and smiled at me. I was shocked to hear Eric thank Alcide.

"Thank you," I said. I smiled back at him and Eric rubbed up and down my arm to soothe me.

Alcide took his leave and Eric kissed my head.

"Lover, I would love to carry you in the bedroom and ravish your beautiful body, but we have to get going. It's a long drive for James and I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Ok, Eric, just one more thing. I have to tell you something." I was so nervous to tell him that my engagement ring was gone. I so hoped that he wouldn't be angry with me.

"Sookie, it's ok, you can tell me anything," he said. Then he took my hands in his and rubbed them sweetly.

"Well, when the men who took me got to the airport with me, the Weres were there. I thought that I was saved but instead, Larry pulled me out of the van and hit me, then he took my ring away." I started crying.

Eric pulled me close and said, "I know, Dear One. They left the ring with a note for me." He kissed my tears away. "Do not worry lover, I have your ring." He stood and walked back to the bedroom. He reappeared and got down on one knee.

"Sookie, will you accept my ring and marry me?" He was smiling a million dollar smile.

I started to cry again. "Of course!!" I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. I was so happy to be in his arms again.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too."

There was a knock on the door. Eric got up and answered the door. It was James.

"Eric, are you and Sookie almost ready?"

"Yes, we will meet you in the lobby in a few minutes."

"Ok. Hey Sookie, how are you tonight?" he asked.

"Better, thank you for asking, James."

He nodded and left. Eric crossed the room and pulled me to my feet. He kissed me and said, "Ready?"

"I guess so. No use in prolonging it."

He took my hand and we left the room. The ride to the airport was a short one. We said our thanks again and our good-byes. We boarded the plane and James left. Eric went to speak to the pilot and then joined me. I hated takeoffs but for the most part it was pretty smooth.

Once in the air, Eric asked me to tell him everything I remembered from beginning to end.

I told him everything. I hated to relive those moments. He kept his arm around me and listened intently. He held me and soothed me. From time to time he would kiss the top of my head. He was continually sending me calm, love, and strength. He rubbed my back when I told him how Jonathan treated me. When I was all cried out and just couldn't talk about it anymore, he changed subjects on me.

"So Lover, when are you going to start preparing for the wedding?"

"I guess we really need to come up with a date. That would be the first step. Then we need to decide who we want to invite."

"I agree. How about next weekend?"

"Eric I can't get married next weekend. I don't have a dress or anything. Give me a little more time to come up with a date."

"That's fine, but I don't want to be apart from you."

"I know that feeling."

"Then it is final. We will not be apart any longer."

"Eric…."

"No, Sookie, I am serious about this, I need you."

"I need you too."

We just sat in silence for a while. I was ready to be home. I did not want to be in Vegas.

"Dear one, we should be landing soon. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm getting that way."

"As soon as we land, I will call Sandy and have the kitchen prepare you something to eat. That way it will be ready when you arrive."

"That will be great."

We could feel the plane begin its descent. We were on the ground in a heartbeat. As we emerged from the plane, we noticed the black limo that was waiting for us.

We rode quietly to Felipe's. Upon our arrival, we were greeted by Sandy.

"Eric. Sookie, it's good to see that he got to you in time." I smiled and nodded at her acknowledgement. "Come, I will show you to your room. You will find it's supplied with everything that you will need, including your bags." We were walking toward the stairs.

"Eric, The King wants to see the both of you after you're settled. Sookie, your dinner will be right up."

"Thank you, Sandy. We will be down after Sookie eats."

"I will let The King know."

We walked through the door and it wasn't even five minutes before my dinner arrived. They brought me steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables. It was fantastic. After I finished up, I brushed my teeth and took care of some human needs. We made our way to the King.

The guards outside of his study knocked lightly and then told us to enter.

When we walked through the door the King rose. Eric stopped and bowed deeply and I gave a deep nod. I was human, after all.

"Eric. Sookie, I'm glad to see you're in one piece."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said.

"Please sit down." He motioned for us to sit on the couch. He walked around the desk and settled in a chair. "Sookie, Eric told me what Jonathan and Victor had planned for you. I'm sorry that you went through this whole ordeal." I smiled my nervous smile. "He also shared with me the plans that they had for me and Eric. I would like it if you could tell me exactly what happened to you."

I tensed up, not really wanting to share how Jonathan beat me and how Victor had bit and was planning to make me his pet. Eric reached over to take my hand.

"_Lover, I know that this hard for you. Would you like for me to tell him?"_

"_Please?"_

"_Of course, my love."_

"Your Majesty, if you would see fit, I can tell you the details. It is hard for Sookie to talk about this. Then she can add anything that she remembers as I tell you."

"Oh, of course, that would be fine."

We sat for what seemed like hours, as Eric rehashed the story that I told him on the plane. Silent tears fell as Eric told the King how Victor savagely bit me and drank from me. I could feel Eric's rage as he spoke of it. He was rigid and his grip tightened around my hand.

"_Eric, my hand!"_

He loosened his grip and tenderly rubbed my hand. Felipe reached over and patted my hand.

"Do not worry, dear Sookie. Victor and Jonathan will see their final death."

I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Eric, why don't you take Sookie back to your room to get some rest? We have some matters to discuss." There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," The King spoke firmly.

Pam walked in, followed by Bill and Alcide. Pam and Bill bent into a deep bow. Alcide nodded in respect.

"I'm glad to see you have returned. Did Sandy escort the prisoners to their holding cell?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Pam spoke.

"Sandy will take you to your rooms and get anything that you may need. We will meet back here in one hour."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Bill and Pam spoke in unison.

As they left, Eric and I stood to make our exit, too.

"Get some rest, Sookie. Eric, I will see you in an hour."

"Yes, Your Majesty," we spoke in unison.

Eric ran me a bath climbed in with me, once we made it back to the room. He bathed me and held me. There was only comfort and love. After he was through, he lifted me out of the tub and dried my body. He quickly left the bathroom and returned with my nightgown for me. I had already picked his t-shirt up from the floor and pulled it over my head.

"Lover, would you like to sleep in this gown?"

"No, I want to sleep in your shirt. I can smell you on it. It will feel like you are with me even when you're not." He smiled.

Eric carried me to the bed and tucked me in, and then climbed in with me. He pulled me into his side and I laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my back and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Sookie, I won't be back until dawn. We will begin the punishment tonight but we may be here for a few days. We still have our clothes here and if there's anything you need then we will just buy it. When you wake I will be here with you. If you need to go out, Alcide will escort you." I shook my head in understanding. "There is just one more thing," he hesitated then continued. "I don't want you to feel the night's activities, so I'm going to close the bond."

I felt my body stiffen. I wasn't happy about that idea. I wanted to be able to feel him. I didn't want to feel alone.

"It's ok, Lover. You will still feel me but not all the emotions of the night. You will feel the buzz of my existence."

"I understand. I really wouldn't want to feel your bloodlust. Do you have to go now?"

"No, I want to lay with you for a while and then I'll go." He kissed my head and I just relaxed into him. I loved it when he held me like this. I smiled and closed my eyes for a minute, they just felt so heavy.

EPOV

It didn't take long for Sookie's breathing to slow to a steady pace. I kissed her head and slid out from under her. I made sure that she was covered and wrote her a note for the morning. I wasn't for sure if I would have time to write it when I returned. I really was looking forward to this. I wanted Jonathan, Victor and the stupid fucking Were to suffer for what they did. Tonight, I wanted to torture Victor and Jonathan. I couldn't wait to see what kind of toys Felipe had down in his chamber.

After leaving Sookie the note, I quickly made my way to the secret chamber. Everyone was already there and was waiting on me.

"Master, it is good that you could join us." Pam said, sneering at me.

"I wanted to make sure Sookie was resting before I left her," I said coldly.

"Eric," Felipe addressed me excitedly. "Come, let me show you my newest device. I have only had it for two weeks. I had it especially made."

He walked me into a round cement room that had all kind of wonderful devices hanging on the walls. There was a table with devices covering it also. I could feel myself growing hard with the reality of torturing the two bastards who had attempted such an incredibly stupid act.

"Eric, I don't know if Sookie has ever used one of those machines that gives you a tan or not, but several of my humans have. I got in contact with a manufacturer of these machines and had one built to my liking," he laughed.

He pointed to the corner of the room. My eyes widened at the funny looking coffin. We walked over to it and Felipe opened the lid. It appeared to have light bulbs on the top of the inside lid and the bottom.

He continued his explanation. "You see, we will lay Victor down in this coffin and shut the lid. I will press this button here and it will turn on these bulbs. This is much more powerful than one of those tanning machines. It will work like the sun. It will burn layers of skin off his body. Of course, if we left him in there, then eventually he would burst into flames, just like he was in the sun." My eyes were wide. He was giddy with his new toy.

"I did have a few safety features added for my protection. For instance, this machine will close entirely and will lock. Also, it cannot be activated unless it is closed and locked. I also have to program a code into it to make it work. That way it can't be used against me." He laughed. I couldn't wait to see the effects.

Pam and Bill's eyes were wide and they both had their fangs down in anticipation.

"Let's go get Victor and try it out, shall we?" Felipe was like a kid at Christmas.

"I will help you," Pam offered.

I made a mental note to get the name and number of the manufacturer from Felipe. I would definitely need this toy. I was smiling from ear to ear.

Pam brought Victor into the room, still wrapped in silver.

"Strip him." Felipe commanded.

Bill and Pam ripped off his clothes.

"Now, lay him in the coffin." Felipe added.

Pam was giggling like a school girl. I had to admit, trying something new was exciting.

Victor began screaming. Felipe closed the lid and flipped the lock into place. He began laughing as he keyed in the code.

"Let's start with ten minutes," he said.

The machine started to make a noise and Victor was screaming, nonstop. You could smell the burning of his flesh and hear him begging for it to stop. After ten minutes, the machine turned off and Felipe opened the lid. Victor was charred all over his body.

"Pick him up," Felipe commanded.

Pam and Bill pulled his burnt body out of the coffin.

"Victor," Felipe began, "You should have been smarter than to think that you could deceive me and overthrow me. What a dumbass you are. I do believe the Viking here is not very happy either. You have a long couple of days or years," he laughed heartily, "ahead of you."

"You will pay for taking Sookie and having her beaten, and you will die for biting her. She is **MINE** and only **MINE!**" I spoke coldly.

"Do you mind if I have a turn, Your Majesty?" I didn't want to over step my bounds but I did want to participate. That was why I was here and not with Sookie.

"Help yourself, Viking," he said.

"Pam, put him in the cuffs that are hanging on the wall," I said.

I walked over to the table and looked at some of the knives that were on display. Pam had Victor secured and I offered her and Bill a knife with a silver blade, keeping the best for myself. We began to skin him, pulling the charred skin off his smelly body, leaving trails of blood in its place. Once again, Victor screamed and begged for us to stop. His begging was music to my ears. I smiled, knowing that he would regret taking my bonded. Felipe laughed merrily.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Felipe said. "I usually just hand out the orders to others to carry out. But I wanted to see Victor suffer for his blatant disrespect of my authority."

We spent about an hour skinning Victor. When we were done, I walked back to the table to look at the other torture toys.

"Felipe, what's in this container?" I asked.

"Silver powder," he said with a sly grin.

I nodded and took the container over to Victor's now bloody body and started to sprinkle the powder all over his body. He was screaming again, his voice started to sound dry and tired. He spent hours screaming. The burning smell returned and you could see smoke rising from his body.

"Sunrise will be soon. We will let him stay hanging on the wall. I would like to feed and fuck before I rest for the day," Felipe said. "Would anyone like a donor?" he added.

Pam and Bill both thanked the King. Felipe called Sandy and had her send donors to Pam and Bill's room and told her who he wanted waiting for him in his own. We departed the room with Victor hanging on the wall and smiles on our faces.

"We will meet back here shortly after sunset," Felipe said.

I went back to my room to shower and take care of my raging hard on by myself. My sweet Sookie was still resting. I took a long shower, handling my own needs with the thoughts of me and Sookie taking our first shower together when I had lost my memory. I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let her go. I drifted off into my day slumber with the thoughts of her being my wife.

She will always be mine.

TBC

Sorry everybody! The sun was rising! They will continue their torture, don't worry. So what did you think of the tanning bed idea? Was it too much? Like I said I was trying for something new and different.

Thanks Ehee for all of your hard work, correcting my chapters and giving me support. THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Please review!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**These characters belong to Charlaine Harris alone. I'm just using them.**

**Sorry for the delay. Real life has shown its ugly head. **

**I just want to thank everyone for reading!**

**I hope Ehee has a great trip this weekend! I would like to thank FarDareisMai2 for her Beta assistance with this chapter!! Couldn't have done it without you FDM!!! Thanks!!!**

**Chapter 25**

**SPOV**

**I could feel hands on me holding me down. Victor was walking toward me with his stupid fangy smile. I could see blood dripping down his chin. I was trying to move away from him, but I was pinned down by unseen hands. I started to fight against the hands that held me, but the more I fought them the tighter they held me. Victor lunged at me with his fangs ready to sink into my neck. I sat up screaming. My heart was beating wildly and I was about to hyperventilate. Eric sat up and pulled me into his chest. **

"**It's ok, Lover. I am here. You are safe." He was sending me calm through the bond, and gently rubbing my back to comfort me.**

**I realized that I had been dreaming. My heart rate began to slow and my breathing returned to normal.**

"**I'm sorry that I woke you. Go back to sleep," I said.**

"**Are you ok now?"**

"**Yes, I was having a bad dream but I'm ok, now."**

**He kissed me on the head and pulled me back down into his embrace. I watched Eric fall back into his daytime sleep, and then I slid out of his embrace and headed for the bathroom. **

**After using the bathroom, I slid on a pair of my lounge pants and a tank top. I was glad to have my bag of clothes. I headed for the coffee maker in the sitting area. **

**I really needed to check in with Amelia. I hadn't spoken with her since I left for Vegas. I wasn't for sure where my purse was, the last place I remembered having it was at the spa. While the coffee slowly started to drip into carafe, I went back to the bedroom to try to locate my purse. I hoped the spa sent it back here to the room when they found me missing. I turned on the lamp that was sitting on the nightstand, so I could see a little better. I dug through my bags to make sure, but it wasn't there. After searching through the bags, I turned the light back off and returned to the sitting room. **

**While I was pouring a cup of coffee, I spotted my purse sitting on the floor beside the end table. With coffee in hand, I went to retrieve my phone. I couldn't believe my eyes. Lindsey, Amelia, and Sam had called my phone and left text messages. I started with the most recent text. **

_**Ok, I am calling Sam and we are coming to Vegas to find you!**_

**OK. I realized I should call Amelia before I read anymore text messages.**

**Amelia's phone only rang once before she answered. "Where the hell have you been, Sookie Stackhouse?!" she yelled into the phone.**

**I flinched. She caught me off guard with her anger.**

"**It's a long story," I told her.**

"**Spill," she said angrily. **

"**Well, the day we were suppose to come back, I was kidnapped."**

"**What!?"**

**I spent two hours talking to Amelia about what happened and answering her questions.**

"**Good grief, Sookie! Trouble just finds you. You can't even go on vacation without having trouble with an ex or starting a bar fight."**

"**Amelia, none of that was my fault!"**

"**I know Sook, but like I said it just finds you**."

"I hate to admit it but I'm beginning to think that you are right," I said with a sigh.

"Ok, Sook, so how long will you be in Vegas?"

"Umm….it may be a while. I don't really know."

"Ok, then I'm going to spend the holidays at Tray's house."

"I'm sorry, Amelia, I was looking forward to spending Christmas together. Ever since Gran passed it just hasn't been the same," I said sadly.

"I understand, Sook. Please, when you know that you are coming home, let me know."

"I will," I said.

"Love ya, telepath."

"You too, witch."

After hanging up with Amelia, I decided to go back to lay with Eric. I wasn't really tired, I just wanted to be close to him. I stripped off my clothes and crawled back in bed. I lifted his arm and snuggled as close as I could. Feeling his cool body against mine just did something to me. He has such a manly scent and a perfect body. I still couldn't believe this man chose me. Out of all the women who desired to be with him, he chose me. Anyone, in their right mind would be able to see why I was so attracted to him. But he was so much more than his good looks. He had everything that I looked for in a man. The only problem was that he was also pig headed, controlling, short tempered, and he knew that he's gorgeous. But he was all mine. I smiled at the thought.

I let my hands begin to roam across his abs and up his chest, allowing my fingertips to brush over his hardening nipples. His stomach twitched under my touch. I smiled and slowly planted kisses from his collarbone down to his nipple. I slowly licked and nipped on his hard nipples, until I heard a small moan escape his lips. That was just like throwing gasoline on a fire, for me, and I could feel him ignite that in me, as well. At least, some parts of me. I began to make my way down his body. I felt his mind becoming alert. As I made my way lower down his body, I felt other things wakening also. I gently lay kisses across his abs. Sucking and licking down to the treasure trail that took me to his gracious plenty. I softly caressed his jewels with my hand, and kissed down his thighs, until I was in the place that I wanted to be. I felt his hand move to my head and stroke my hair. I moved my hand to his raging hard on, and began to stroke slowly. I licked up from the base to the tip of his shaft. He moaned and grabbed my hair. I looked up into his blue eyes as they peered back at me. We shared a knowing grin, and I licked the underside of his shaft again. This time when I reached his tip I sucked it into my mouth and slowly lowered my mouth down his long hard shaft. I used my hand at the base, as I worked him in and out of my mouth. I could hear his moans and feel him hardening more. I would stop at his tip from time to time to lick his head, and lick up and down his underside. His hands would grip my hair tighter, and I knew he was about to explode in my mouth. I sucked harder and used my hand to rub his jewels.

"Fuck, Lover!"

I felt him begin to buck in my mouth, and then there was a cool burst that hit the back of my throat. I swallowed and kissed my way back up his body. He kissed me passionately, and rolled me over so he was hovering over me. He slowly nipped my neck and kissed down to my wanting breast. He licked and nipped at my hardened nipples. His fingers found their way to my hot core, which was aching for his attention. I could feel him finger my folds and rub my nub. As he sucked my nipple into his mouth, his fingers slid into my wet center. He slowly pumped them in and out of my aching core. He released my breast and kissed his way to my swollen nub. As he worked my center, he sucked and licked my clit. I felt my release quickly approaching.

"OH, Eric!" I panted. "Oh…Eric…Oh!!"

I tried to move my hips, but he placed a hand on my stomach so I couldn't move. I started to scream in ecstasy. My walls were tightening and my release was powerful. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

"Fuck, Sookie, you taste so sweet."

"I need you, now!" I yelled.

I didn't have to tell him twice. He had his gracious plenty buried deep within me, and I was crying out in pleasure. He pumped in and out of me over and over again. He grabbed my hips and plunged further into me, and then bent down to show my breasts some attention. He sucked a nipple into his mouth. I could feel my release coming again. I knew that he could feel it, too. He bit my breast and I felt the explosion of my release. Once again, I screamed in pleasure. Eric reached his release, too. I could feel his seed spill inside of me. He lay beside me and pulled me into his chest.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said breathlessly.

Eric rubbed my back and held me to him, until my heart rate returned to normal and the aftershocks were gone.

"I have to shower and go. I hate to leave you but I have to meet Felipe."

"I know. How long will we be here?"

"I am not certain, yet."

"I'm just ready to go home and leave all of this behind me."

"I know, Lover. Do you want to shower with me?"

"No, I better not or you will be further detained."

"I promise not to take you in the shower. I really just want to be with you."

"Ok, I would like that. I wouldn't want to keep you from the King."

Eric stood and pulled me to my feet, and we made our way to the shower. He started the shower and grabbed me into a loving embrace. He pulled away and stepped into the shower, and I followed him. He washed his hair, and then he washed mine. He soaped up his hands and ran them over my wet body. I soaped up mine and washed him all the way down to his feet. He didn't try to pin me against the tile one time. He just washed me lovingly. After washing one another, he turned the water off and opened the door to retrieve the towels. He wrapped me in a fluffy towel and wrapped his around his waist, after drying himself. We went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Dear One, I will have some dinner sent up to you, or you can go to the kitchen to eat."

"If you don't mind, please have them bring it to our room. I would like to make a few more calls."

"That will be fine, Lover. Try to get some rest. I would like to be able to spend more time with you before sunrise."

"I will. I am going to call Lindsey. I talked with Amelia earlier."

Eric was dressed and ready to head out the door. He pulled me into a toe curling kiss.

"I will see you soon, my sweet."

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you, too."

EPOV

I stopped by the kitchen on the way to Felipe's chamber, and requested a meal be sent to our room for Sookie. When I got to the chamber, everyone was once again there and waiting on me.

"I was beginning to think you had other plans and might not come tonight." Felipe sneered.

Pam had a knowing smile. Bill had a stiff jaw.

"I wouldn't miss this. They deserve to be punished by me."

Felipe nodded at my remark. I knew he understood.

Victor was still chained to the wall. Because of the silver powder he was extremely weak and wasn't healing very well.

"Hey, Victor, you stupid fuck. Maybe you should have thought, before you sank you fucking fangs into my bonded," I said.

I walked over to the table and picked up an instrument that resembled pliers. They were silver but they were made to fasten on to fangs when they were being extracted. I walked straight to him, pushed his head back and clamped down on his fang, and I extracted it without warning. He screamed in pain. I smiled. His blood was dripping down his chin, as I reached in his mouth again and yanked out the other one.

Pam and Bill strolled into the room with Jonathan in tow. Jonathan was afraid, and he didn't hide his fear very well. I began to grow hard with the thoughts of Jonathan's torture, and the pain that I had caused Victor. Pam threw Jonathan on the floor, and she and Bill ripped off his clothes. We each picked up the special clubs that Felipe had made. They were silver with a wooden handle. We began to beat Jonathan with the silver clubs. I could hear and smell his flesh burning. He cried out in pain, as we broke his bones with the clubs. After we had beaten him unconscious, Felipe told us to put him in the tanning machine. He woke up, as Pam dropped him in the machine.

"What is this?" he asked, wearily.

"You will soon see, you dumb fuck," Felipe answered.

We all laughed, after seeing the results with Victor, I was excited about the torture he was about to receive. My fangs were down, and I noticed that the other's fangs were showing also.

Felipe started the machine and Jonathan was howled in pain. We laughed at the thought of his flesh burning. Felipe raised the lid, after the lights went off, and revealed Jonathan laying there with charred skin, just like Victor. Bill pulled him out and chained him beside Victor.

"Shall we remove the charred skin?" Pam asked.

Felipe nodded his head.

"Eric what do you want to do with the Were?" Felipe asked.

"I would like to bring him out, wrap him in silver and cut him into pieces. Then I will let him bleed out slowly."

Pam and Bill started to remove the charred skin on Jonathan. Slice by slice. He passed out, again.

"Bill, go get the Were and wrap him in silver. Your sheriff will take care of the dog," Felipe ordered.

"Yes, your Majesty," Bill answered.

Moments later, Bill walked back into the room with the Were in hand. He put on some gloves and picked up strands of silver from a box, and then began to wrap it around the Were, who grimaced but did not make a sound. I approached him and kicked his feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. I kicked him and cursed him for the things that he did to Sookie. He looked up at me and dared to speak.

"She tried to tell me that you would kill me," he said.

"You should have listened to her, you stupid fucking dog." Then I kicked him again.

"Pam, bring me a knife off the table," I said.

"Yes, Master."

Pam handed me the knife and went back to stripping Jonathan's top layer of skin.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"I'm going to cut you up into pieces and let you bleed to death slowly."

"Please, have mercy on me. Just get it over with and kill me."

I laughed at his statement. Did he really think that I would have mercy on the man who marked Sookie's precious face the way he did?

I took a couple of his fingers off with the sharp blade. He screamed in agony. I laughed joyfully, knowing that he took pleasure in marking my Sookie. I cut his ear off, and a couple of toes. I walked over to the table to look for a bigger knife, while he continued to scream in pain. I smiled and looked at the dog.

"Maybe, I should just use the knife that I have and saw through the larger bones," I snickered.

He started dry heaving. We hadn't given him anything to eat since we took him captive, so he had nothing to throw up. Then the stupid dog passed out.

I picked up the larger knife and sliced through his arm at the elbow. His blood began to pour out all over the floor. He was already bleeding from chopping off a couple of body parts, but now it was flowing freely. Bill and Pam turned to me with bloodlust in their eyes.

"What the hell, go ahead." I felt like a father giving permission for his kids to have another cookie.

I didn't have to tell them twice. They were on him draining him dry. Felipe and I just stood and watched. I had no interest in drinking the dog's blood. Why have dog, when I could have the sweet nectar of my lover? I didn't want him to leave a bad taste in my mouth. I really hoped he had suffered, but he didn't suffer near enough for my liking. Felipe didn't seem to have an interest in the dog either.

After many hours, of torturing Jonathan and killing the damn dog we decided to call it a night. I was ready to be in Sookie's arms, and to be inside her. Felipe offered Pam and Bill, so called room service, again. Even though they had dog for dinner, they wanted dessert. I headed for mine and Sookie's room for my dessert, as well.

When I entered the room, I could hear Sookie's slow breathing. I decided to shower before sampling my sweet. After my lonely shower, I slid into bed beside her and pulled her close to me. I nuzzled her neck, and she smelled delicious. I started to lick and nip down her neck to her shoulder, making sure that I gave her sweet spot extra attention. She started to stir and rub up against me. I continued my assault on her neck and allowed my hands to roam her body. She let a soft moan escape her lips. I was hard as a rock. Her nipples immediately responded to my touch. I slowly moved down her body to her hardened nipples and sucked one into my mouth. She let a louder moan, and arched her back to push her breast forward to meet my mouth again. Taking her nipples between my fingers, I rolled the hardened buds and pulled on them. Her hands found the back of my head and grabbed a hand full of hair. I continued my path down her body. By the time I reached her center, she was soaking wet. I used my tongue to tease around her opening.

"Oh yeah, Eric. That feels so good."

"You taste so good."

"Please, don't stop."

"I wouldn't even consider it."

Then I pushed two fingers in and licked her clit using long strokes, licking and sucking it like I would her tongue. Her moaning became louder, and she started to buck her hips a little. I pressed her hips down with my free hand, and continued to move my fingers in and out of her slick center. It didn't take long before I could feel her body pulsating around my fingers. I lapped every bit of her juices that attempted to escape. Before she came back from her high, I removed my head from between her legs and positioned my hard, aching shaft there. Without warning I pushed into her. She screamed in pleasure and so did I. The further I thirsted into her the more she moaned. She brought her hips up to meet my thrust. We became wild, and I began to fiercely thrust into her. She was clawing my back and bucking her hips to meet mine. I wanted to be able to get deeper inside her, so I grabbed her legs and put them over my shoulder. She screamed, and I could feel we were both getting close. After a couple more thrusts, I moved one of her legs so I could bend down to her breast. We both reached our release as soon as I bit down on her breast. I licked the puncture holes and collapsed beside her.

"Fuck, you are perfect in every way," I said.

She blushed, and between pants said, "I have never felt the way I do when I'm with you."

I could feel her love through the bond, and I'm sure she could feel my love as well. We laid there for a few minutes for her to catch her breath.

"Eric, I would like to go out and do a little shopping. Is that ok?"

"Of course, you will have to take Alcide with you."

"Is he still here?"

"Yes. I made him stay just in case you wanted to go out during the day. I want you to have a guard that you feel comfortable with."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll bet he's pissed about having to stay so he can baby sit."

"Actually, he was fine with it and agreed that it would be better if you knew your guard."

"Oh."

"So what are you shopping for?"

"A wedding dress," she said, smiling.

The thought made me hard again. I smiled back at her and said, "It's about time."

After wearing Sookie out completely, and feeling quite satisfied myself, we snuggled up together before dawn came to pull me under its spell.

TBC

Please Review!!


	26. Chapter 26

AN- *Peeks in* Hello? *taps microphone* Anyone there? Of course not! Everyone left. What did I expect, I left you hanging!?! I'm truly sorry about the delay. I don't plan on it happening again. I won't go into all my many excuses. You really don't want to know. I'm sure you have better things to do with your time. I do want to thank everyone that put me on alert and those that sent me messages about posting again. I can't thank you enough. You mean so much to me. *wipes away tears*

A big thanks to Ehee for being my faithful Beta. I couldn't do this without you. I know because I tried. It wasn't pretty.

As you know I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to Mrs. Harris but I do own all of her Sookie Stackhouse books.

Chapter 26

I awoke with the realization that it was Christmas Eve and was sad with thoughts of Gran being gone and having to spend Christmas without her. I didn't think that Eric would understand my sadness. Vampires don't celebrate holidays such as this and all of his human family had been dead for probably 900 years or more. Eric hadn't seen them since he had become a vampire. He did have Pam and me, of course.

I hated that I was going shopping on Christmas Eve. The stores would be packed and would probably close early. It was hard to drag myself out of my Viking's arms to start my day. After a hot shower, I put on some clothes. In desperate need of coffee, I headed to the coffee maker to get my caffeine fix. After consuming three cups of coffee, it was time to face the crowds. The question was, was Alcide ready for the last minute shoppers? Swinging the door open, Alcide was standing there, ready to knock.

Jumping at his presence, I said, "Alcide, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Sookie, I was going to knock and then heard you approaching the door."

"Thought that I would do a little shopping today, and Eric said that you would have to go with me."

"Of course. I figured that you would be ready to get out some. I thought that you would be tired of sitting in this room all day. Shall we start with lunch?"

"Sounds good."

We made our way down the stairs, to the front door, heading for the car.

"I had Felipe's day guy get us a car for the day."

I nodded and asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Wherever, as long as it's soon."

"Agreed, I'm starving. Let's just not eat at Caesar's Palace. Don't think that I will ever be able to go back there again."

Alcide winced. "You know how sorry I am, don't you?"

"For what?"

Reaching the car, he opened my door for me to get in. Then walked around the car and got inside himself.

"That you were taken when I was supposed to be guarding you. Really, Sookie," he lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "I'm so sorry."

"Alcide, it wasn't your fault. If I would have just let you in the room…if I would have done what Eric wanted. It's all my--"

"No! Don't say it. I should've followed my orders. Eric showed me mercy by not punishing me and letting me help find you and now…. he's giving me another chance to guard you. Eric didn't have to do that, but he has, and I will not fail again."

"You know, I just want to put this behind me. Let's just eat and do a little shopping."

After pulling into the diner and parking, he gave me a half hearted smile and stepped out of the car. Alcide opened my door and we went in to eat, leaving that conversation in the car.

Over lunch, we talked about the type of shopping that I wanted to do and the best places to go. There were tons of bridal shops; where were we going to start?

After lunch, he turned the car to head down the strip. About 20 minutes later we happened upon a shop called Celebrations Bridal. Alcide pulled into the parking lot.

"How about we start here?" Alcide asked.

"I guess this will do."

I was getting out of the car and feeling sad that I was shopping with Alcide and not with Gran. This was another one of those things that I should be doing with Gran and my best friend. I was standing there in a saddened state, and just staring at the front doors. I hated that I didn't have Gran to plan my wedding.

"Sookie?" Alcide asked, his voice asked full of concern.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Sookie, are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" Not wanting to tell Alcide what was bothering me, I started to walk to the door. I could feel Alcide's eyes following me.

"Look, you don't have to do this today, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I want to start looking, though." I tried to sound excited, but didn't quite make it.

He reached out and caught my arm before reaching the door. "What is it?" he asked.

I decided to finally tell him. "Gran should be with me to find my dress." I tried to smile.

"Oh, I understand," he replied. Alcide hesitated and then said, "I have an idea. How about I take pictures of you with my phone, and then we can send the pics to Amelia and she can give you her opinion on them."

"Oh Alcide, that's a great idea. Let me shoot her a text and see if she's ok with that."

_Hey Amelia! Dress shopping & need ur help!_

I immediately received a response.

_k let me book a flight!!!! _

_HeeHee! What if I just send u pics & u give me ur honest opinion?_

_Of course! _

_Great!!! Thanks Amelia!!_

"Ok, Alcide, she will help. Use my phone."

"Sookie, I have a memory card in mine so it will hold a lot of pics, and it really takes good pics."

"Ok then, use yours."

Entering the bridal shop, I couldn't believe my eyes. There were so many dresses in there I didn't know where to start. A tall, beautiful lady approached us and asked if she could be of service.

"Um…," I stood looking around, stunned. This was too much and I felt overwhelmed.

Alcide finally spoke, "Yes, Sookie needs help finding the right wedding dress."

"Of course, I just need to find out what type of dress she's looking for," the lady said.

Turning my attention to her I said, "I'm not sure."

"Let's start with some general questions then, dear."

"Sure," I said a little timidly.

"Is the wedding going to be a big event or a small, intimate gathering?" she asked.

"A small gathering."

"Indoors or outdoors?"

"Outdoors, on a beach in Florida," I added, starting to calm down.

"What month, dear?"

"Well, I haven't really decided on the month yet, soon. Maybe March?"

"Ok, let me gather some dresses and bring them to the dressing room for you." Looking me up and down, she asked, "What, about a size 8?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

She smiled and said, "It's my job."

She walked me to the dressing room and Alcide followed us.

"You know, it's supposed to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress," she smiled at Alcide.

"Oh no, I'm not the groom, just a friend. It's my job to take pictures of Sookie and send them to her friend who couldn't be here," he said, smiling.

The beautiful sales lady smiled at him and then disappeared around a corner.

I stood in front of an elaborate vanity room. There was a couch and several chairs that curved around the room, with a small round stage with tall mirrors bordering one side.

Moments later, the woman appeared with a girl who had an armload of dresses. She escorted me through a door that opened to a large dressing room. It had a long padded bench to sit on and several hooks where the dresses were hung.

"If you need anything Sookie, just press this button. It's an intercom and I will be right in to help."

"Thank you."

Then she took her leave and I began to look through the dresses that she brought. They were the most beautiful dresses I'd ever seen. I just wanted something simple, like me. Finding several that fit the bill, I began undressing. Minutes later, I had on a beautiful white dress.

I walked out of the dressing room to a waiting Alcide.

"So, what do you think?"

Alcide's eyes lit up as I stepped onto the little stage, turning a little so I could see the front and the back of my dress in the mirrors.

Alcide held up his phone and snapped a picture of me and asked for Amelia's number to send the pic. Amelia loved the dress.

I tried on dress after dress and was getting tired of changing. Alcide finally spoke up.

"I don't know if it matters or not, but the first one was my favorite, Sook. It really was breathtaking."

"I kinda liked that one myself."

Alcide smiled and said that Amelia just texted him and said to try the first one on again.

Returning to the dressing room, I changed back into the first gown. There was something about this dress. It was beautiful and perfect for a beach wedding. Looking in the mirror, I was trying to decide if Gran would have liked it or not. I smiled, believing she would have said that it was perfect for me. I walked back to meet a smiling Alcide.

"Sook, that's the dress," he said.

"You're right. Go ahead and send another picture to Ameila and let's see if she thinks we should keep looking."

"I can't believe that you found a dress at the first place we stopped. I kinda thought that we would be at this for days," Alcide added with a smirk.

I was equally surprised, nodding my confirmation. The dress that was in my mind was something just simplistic and classy, not really into the frills and thrills. My main concern was not to disappoint or embarrass Eric by my appearance. He is a sheriff and has a reputation to up hold.

Alcide interrupted my train of thought when he announced that Amelia agreed with us about the dress.

Twirling one last time in the mirrors, my smile appeared, knowing Gran would have loved the dress, too. I turned to walk back to the dressing room when the sales lady reappeared.

"Miss, you look stunning in that dress."

"Thank you. I decided to get this one."

"You have made a good choice. Your fiancé will **love** the way you look in that dress."

"Thank you. After changing, I'll be ready to check out."

"I will send someone to put the dresses away and bring your dress to the front for you. Do you want to look at veils or our bridal books in case you will need anything else?"

"No, thank you, this will be all for today," I said, quickly making my way to the dressing room to change. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach from the reality that I was actually moving forward with my wedding planning. At first, I wasn't in a hurry to get married, but there wasn't a reason to delay it any longer. After being taken from Eric, I understood how short life can be. I wanted to be with him, so why wait? Right? A soft knock sounded at the door, once again pulling me out of my mental ramblings.

"Miss, do you need my assistance?"

"No", I said, opening the door. "I've decided on this dress," handing it to her.

"Thank you. Miss Gloria sent me to get this and to return the others. Will you need any alterations to the dress?"

"No, it fit perfectly. Thank you."

The young lady quickly nodded and headed for the front of the store. I walked back to the vanity area to find Alcide still lounging in the chair, waiting for my return.

He smiled as I approached. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm glad that we did this now. Thanks for all your help today; I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure, Sookie, I was glad to help out."

When we made our way to the front of the store, we were greeted by Miss Gloria's smiling face.

"Can I ask who the lucky groom is?"

Smiling, I said, "Eric Northman. But we're not from around here, so I'm sure you don't know him. We are here on…business."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Oh yes, I know Mr. Northman. Actually, I'm very familiar with Pam Ravenscroft. She and I go way back," she added, with a small wistful grin.

This time my eyes widened, knowing how she probably knew Pam. "Small world, huh?"

"Yes, it is," she said, smiling brightly. "You are a very lucky woman. Mr. Northman is quite a catch."

"Yes, he is," I replied.

"Would you like me to box this up and have it sent to your home, or would you like to take it with you?" asked Gloria.

"Take it with me. I want to show it to Pam before we go back home, just in case she thinks that I should keep looking."

"I believe that she will agree with me, you look very beautiful in the dress. Mr. Northman will be very pleased, I am certain."

"Thank you," I said sliding my card to her to pay for the dress.

She put my dress in a thick white clothing bag and handed my card back to me.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Consider it a wedding gift to you, Sookie," she said, smiling. "Tell Pam that I asked about her and give Eric my best wishes. I hope you have a beautiful wedding."

She handed me her card and added, "If there is anything else you need please don't hesitate to call."

"Oh no, Gloria, I couldn't…."

She quickly cut me off. "I insist. It would be my pleasure and the least that I could do for Eric's bride to be."

"Gloria, how well do you know Eric and Pam?" I asked.

"Pam and I go way back," she hesitated. "She and I had a thing for a while," she whispered. "And if it weren't for her, then I would have never opened shop. She encouraged me and helped me with the financial backing. She stayed with me for a couple of months just to help. Eric even came to visit. Pam is special to me and so is Eric," she said, smiling.

I didn't know what to say. Sliding my shields down to slip into her thoughts wasn't the best idea. Her mind was going though memories of her and Pam. Eww. Pulling my shields into place, I asked, "Do you and Pam still see each other?"

"When she comes into town, and sometimes I go see her in Shreveport. I'm sure that she will come and see me, if she can, before she goes back home."

"Oh, that would be good," I stammered.

She smiled, "I guess I should let you go. Don't forget to pass my message along."

"I will, and Gloria, thank you for the dress."

"My pleasure, dear."

Alcide picked up the bag and headed for the door.

As we were leaving, I called over my shoulder, one more thank you, not being able to believe that I had found the perfect gown and it didn't cost me anything. Thanks to Gloria.

Alcide suggested that we stop and get something to eat on the way back to Felipe's. It was getting close to five o'clock and I was beginning to get hungry again.

"You want anything special?"

"Not really. Whatever you want will be fine with me," I replied.

"I kinda want a burger."

"Yeah, that's fine."

He pulled into a parking lot and we got out and headed for the door.

"Sookie," he began nervously. "Is everything ok?"

I sighed. "Yeah, it's just a lot has happened lately and I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Come on, let's get something to eat and we can talk."

Our food order was placed and we were waiting for our drinks to arrive before I started to explain what was going on with me. I would have preferred to talk with Amelia or Claudine about this, but Alcide was here and seemed honestly concerned. The waiter sat our drinks down and hurried away.

"Ok, Sookie. Now that we're alone, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's everything!" I spat, immediately frowning at hearing myself snap at him. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Really Sook, it's ok. But if you don't want to tell me, I will understand."

"I do. I'm sorry."

He frowned. Before he could respond, I trudged ahead with what was on my mind.

"You know, Alcide, I've been in love with Eric since he lost his memory, and could never imagine that we would ever end up together. After my trip to Florida, I thought that things were looking up for me. I mean he wanted me just like I wanted him. He asked me to marry him and I was on cloud nine. Then we were summoned here. Well, as you can see, all hell brokeloose."

I sighed and hesitated, waiting to see if Alcide was following my way of thinking. When he didn't comment, but nodded his head for me to continue, I took a deep breath and kept talking.

"I woke up this morning thinking about Gran. This is Christmas Eve and I should be home with my friends and family, baking, passing out gifts, and planning a wedding with Gran. But Gran is gone and I'm stuck here. I should be so happy, not missing Gran so much, not to mention almost dying and never seeing Eric again." I hesitated and took a deep breath, willing myself to pull it together. "I thought that wedding shopping while we were here would be a great idea. But pulling into the parking lot, it was just another reminder that Gran was gone. She won't be here to help plan my wedding. She will never know Eric. I think that she would have loved Eric." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

Alcide reached out to take my hand as my phone started to ring. I grabbed my purse to get my phone. Of course, it was Eric.

"Hello," I sniffled.

"Sookie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little sad. But I'm ok."

"Where are you? Is Alcide with you?"

"Yes, he's here. We are eating at a burger place down on the strip. We will be back soon, our food just arrived."

"Dear one, we will discuss your sadness when you come back."

"Ok, but really, Eric, I'm fine. Why are you awake? It's still early."

"Because, lover, you were distressed and were in need of me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Do not apologize, I like that I feel you and need to feel you. Lover, you are a part of me. To lose you would be like losing a part of me, the part that feels and loves."

"Oh Eric, I…"

"We will talk when you come back. Eat, Dear One, you will need your strength."

I could feel his amusement buzzing through me. I just knew he was smirking.

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you too, my Sookie."

I hung up to eat. While talking to Eric, our burgers had been delivered to the table.

"Sookie, do you feel better?"

"I guess, a little. Thanks for everything you did today, the shopping and the talk. I guess that I was really missing Gran today. It really means a lot to me. You are a good friend."

"You will always be a friend of the pack."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Ok, Sook, you will always be my friend. There was a time that I really hoped to be more than just friends, but seeing you with him," he stopped and sighed. "I know that you love him and I'm glad you're happy, Sook. Just remember you do have friends and family that care and love you, too."

"Thanks, Alcide. That makes me feel a lot better," I said with a bright smile.

We finished our burgers and headed back to Felipe's mansion. We rode back quietly, letting the day's events sink in on the ride back. I was happy with my dress and looked forward to marrying Eric. Even though I missed Gran, I knew that my friends and family loved me and I, would soon be adding two more to my family. That alone made me smile. We pulled up to the house and I put my shields up.

"Thanks again, Alcide."

"My pleasure, Sook."

Exchanging a smile, we headed for the door with my white garment bag. I barely made it in the foyer before I was in Eric's arms. He had me upstairs in our room before I could blink.

"Dear One, I can feel that you are still sad."

"Eric, I know that you won't understand, but this is Christmas Eve and it's an important family holiday for me. I'm sad that I'm not home with Gran. We always spent the day baking and just spending time together. Being with you makes me feel better, but today, missing her and all of our traditions has been hard. I'm sorry," I said, as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Little One, there is nothing to be sorry for. I knew this human holiday was going on, but wasn't considering how it affected you or how important it was to you. I'm sorry, lover."

Eric pulled me closer to him. Wrapping his arms around me, I melted into him. I was content that I could feel his love and comfort sweep through my body.

"Eric…. Will you take me home?"

"Of course, Dear One. I will go and speak to King Felipe immediately and arrange for us to leave as soon as possible."

"Are you sure that you can? I mean, don't you have to stay to punish Victor and Jonathan?"

"No, I have been allowed to punish them. Although I would like nothing more than to see their punishments continue until their deaths."

I cringed at the thought of what had been inflicted upon them.

"Sookie, they deserved everything that has happened to them and a whole lot more. Victor took what was mine and hurt you. They planned on killing me and Felipe. Their torture will be long and those two will suffer greatly until their miserable deaths."

"I know, Eric, they deserved the punishment, but I'm ready to be away from here and the reminders of what they did to me."

Once again, Eric's love washed through me. I sent my love back to him, wanting him to know that I felt the same way.

"Sookie, I will meet with Felipe and make some calls. Be prepared to leave within the hour."

"Thank you, Eric."

"So do I get to see what's in the bag? Did you find a dress today?"

"Yes, I found a dress, but no, you don't get to see it. I want it to be a surprise. Besides, the groom isn't supposed to see the dress until the wedding day."

He kissed me and I could feel his excitement rub against me. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away. He licked across my neck where my pulse was racing and another moan escaped my mouth.

"Lover, if you keep this up then we won't make it back to Shreveport tonight."

I smiled and he pulled away to go talk to Felipe and make his calls.

Eric wasn't gone for five whole minutes before Pam walked through the door.

"Hey Sookie, Eric told me that you went dress shopping and found what you were looking for," she smiled.

"I did, and ran into a friend of yours," smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"So you met Gloria?"

"I did. You should have told me that you had a friend who worked at a bridal shop."

"If I had known you were ready to look at dresses, I would have called Gloria and she could have been expecting you. I take it she helped you find something."

"Oh yes, would you like to see?"

"Of course, my dear Sookie."

I smiled and went to the bedroom with the bag. Quickly changing, I made my way to the living area.

"I don't want Eric to see it until I'm walking down the aisle."

"Sookie, you look stunning in that dress," she said, as her fangs slid into place.

"Thank you, Pam. I was hoping that you would like it. Wish that you could have gone with me, but I knew you were going to be busy tonight with Victor and I wanted to get out some today. Gloria refused to let me pay for the dress. She said to consider it a wedding gift. She also said to give Eric her best wishes and to tell you that she asked about you."

Pam smirked, "I will have to go see Gloria and give her my thanks for taking such good care of you."

I blushed with the thought of how she would be thanking her.

"I'm going to go change back into my clothes before Eric comes back."

"Let me help you."

"It's ok, Pam, I can manage."

"Nonsense, I will be glad to help," she said, with a fangy smile.

Pam followed me back to my bedroom and helped me out of my gown. I started to get dressed and she repacked my gown.

"Thank you, Pam."

Just as we were entering the living area, Eric came back into the room.

"Ok, Dear One, I spoke to Felipe about going back home. He will have his private jet prepared to leave in 45 minutes, so we need to pack." I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Eric. That means so much to me."

"You are very welcome, Lover."

I could feel his excitement through the bond and it confused me. Who knew that he would be excited to be going home right now, especially when he could be torturing Victor and Jonathan.

"Sookie, why don't you start packing your things while I speak to Pam?"

"Oh, ok."

I turned and walked back to the bedroom. It didn't take long to pack. Eric walked into the room as I was zipping up my bag.

"All finished?"

"Yes," I replied.

"We will be going back to Shreveport alone."

"Why?"

"Pam and the others will stay a couple more days to carry out my instructions concerning Victor, and she has an old friend that she would like to thank personally," he added, with a knowing smile.

I nodded. "Yes, Gloria was very generous and sends you her best."

"Pam has known Gloria for about 15 years. Pam helped her open that bridal shop about 12 years ago."

"Yeah, Gloria told me that Pam helped her get started."

Eric laughed and nodded his head up and down.

"I didn't think Pam liked humans for more than a meal."

He laughed again. "There aren't many that she cares for… you are right."

Eric zipped up his bag and had his arms around me before I could decipher what was happening.

"Speaking of meals…" he huskily breathed onto my neck.

My heart immediately sped up. I tilted my head over to the side and prepared for his fangs to pierce my racing pulse. My breathing became shallow and I could feel an ache between my thighs.

I felt his smile on my neck. "Soon, Lover. I will get what I need on the plane back to Shreveport."

I shivered with the excitement of what was to come.

_It will be a trip to remember, Lover._

_I look forward to it._

We smiled at one another, and he bent down and passionately kissed me, causing my panties to dampen. Ending our kiss, his thought ran through my mind, causing my cheeks to blush and a smile spread across my lips.

_Your smell is intoxicating, Lover._

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Eric said.

Two humans came into the room and gathered our things; we left our room and descended the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, a small group was gathered.

Felipe took my hand, "Ahh, Sookie, I wish your stay would have been more enjoyable. Maybe next time, yes?"

"I'm sure it will be, Your Majesty."

He kissed both cheeks and released my hands.

"I'll be expecting to hear from you soon, Eric," he added.

Alcide grabbed me for a hug, getting a warning growl from Eric. He released me, "I'll see you in a couple of days, Sook. Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Alcide, you too."

Bill would barely look at me. He had sad eyes and his hands were in his pockets. I noticed that Eric was watching him carefully, with a smirk.

"Bye Sookie, take care," Bill said.

"Bye Bill. I'll see you soon."

He nodded his head in confirmation. I turned to step toward the door and Pam was standing in front of me.

"Try not to stir up trouble until I get back," she snickered. "You do keep my life interesting."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Merry Christmas, Sook," she said.

"Thanks, Pam."

I reached out and hugged her. She was rigid at first, and then she hugged me back.

"See you in a couple of days."

I nodded, and Eric took my hand and led me to the door. The ride to the airport was quiet. Eric held my hand and stole kisses all the way there. We were settled on the plane and it was ready for take off. I couldn't wait to get home.

TBC

AN- Anyone up for a little mile high club?

Please review! I could use the love!


End file.
